Second Thoughts
by xxAugustaxx
Summary: Joey, who has been with Pacey for 8 months following the 'series finale' is shipped to L.A on a business trip. There she runs into Dawson, and old feelings re-surface and Joey makes a decision that will change the rest of their lives.
1. Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note: Since the story had like…34 chapters, I decided to go back and combine some of the earlier chapters, so there really isn't much of a change, just less chapters! Just so that I don't confuse anyone, I thought I should let people know that that's the reason why there's going to be only 27 chapters of this fic and not 34.


	2. Prologue

****

SECOND THOUGHTS

****

Disclaimer: Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Jen, Audrey, Jack and all other Dawson's Creek characters are the property of Kevin Williamson and the WB. I don't own them, so please don't sue! This will be the disclaimer for the entire story btw!  
**Author's Note: **Warning! This is VERY much a Dawson/Joey fan-fic- although in the beginning there is a lil Pacey/Joey but that's only because of how the show ended. This story takes place after the series finale (If you don't remember or haven't yet seen the finale episode, it takes place 5 years in the future.)

****

Feedback: Feedback is very much wanted!

****

Spoilers: The Series Finale, and a few references of some episodes from the earlier seasons.

****

Prologue

Joey Potter absently hummed to herself as she finished reading another script in the living room of her New York City apartment. She looked down at her watch. _7:55_.

"Just in time," she said aloud, but to herself as she put the script down and reached for the remote.

Turning the television on, she stretched herself out across the couch, making herself as comfortable as possible.

A huge smile crept across her face as the show began. She couldn't explain it, but by watching _The Creek_, it made her feel closer to Dawson, who was back in L.A. She hadn't seen Dawson since Jen's death, none of the gang had really seen one another since then.

Pacey would normally be sitting beside her, watching the show with her as well, but since he had moved in with her in New York, he had gotten another job in a restaurant nearby as well as managed the Ice House, which was back in Capeside. He had been busy lately, going every few weeks or so back and forth to Capeside. Several other family members co-owned the Ice House, but they all had other things they were doing, so it was up to Pacey to keep it going, but he didn't mind so much. She thought about the past eight months with Pacey. She had been happy, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing….

_"Think about it Sam; you and me; it's perfect." _ Joey smiled as she thought back to that moment in time when the scene she was watching on the television actually happened between her and Dawson. Back before the 'Love Triangle' existed.

By the time the hour was up, Joey had been sucked into what seemed like a thousand memories. She was so caught up with the past that when the phone rang beside her, she practically jumped off the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Joey smiled at the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey you. What's going on?" she asked.

"Ah, you're going to kill me for this," Pacey warned.

"What?" Joey asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be a little while longer." Joey sighed. She knew he'd come home late. He was in Capeside at the moment, tending to some things at the Ice House. The two didn't exactly live together; Pacey still had a place in Capeside and would stay there whenever he wasn't in New York with Joey.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. Seems things have been crazy here at the restaurant since I've been gone. Why don't I just say I'll see you tomorrow?" he said. Joey sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight," Pacey said. "I love you." Joey paused.

"Love you too," she said finally then hung up. She had no idea why it was so weird saying that back to him; she said it to him back when they were going out back in High School.

Joey sighed before getting off from the couch; yawning and stretching.

"Another night alone," she mumbled to herself as she turned out the lights and headed towards the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

A knock on her office door caused Joey to look up from the newest book she was in the middle of editing.

"It's open." she called out.

"Good. I was hoping to catch you in here," Elise; her boss said as she walked into Joey's new office. She had just recently gotten the office, and loved it. She had more privacy in there, and even her own secretary a month or so after arriving back from Capeside after Jen's death.

"Why? What's up?" she asked.

"Jo, I wanted to talk to you about something," she said as she sat down in one of Joey's spare chairs she had in her office.

"I want you to attend this years Editors Convention," Elise said.

"I don't-?" Joey began, not understanding why Elise wanted her to go.

"Your Junior partner here. I just want you to get a step up on the rest of them," she told her.

"Elise, even if I wanted to go, I can't afford it right now-"

"The company's paying for it," Elise told her.

"Well what about my work?"

"It'll be taken care of. Besides," Elise said, "you'll only be gone for two days," she assured her. Joey paused for a moment to think about it. _If the company's paying for it, and my work will be covered for me; there's no real reason why I can't…._

"I guess. I mean, everything's going to be taken care of here." Joey said. Elise smiled.

"Great." Elise dug into her front pocket and pulled out a plane ticket. "Here's your ticket; you're flight leaves Wednesday morning."

"Wednesday morning!? That's the day after tomorrow!" Joey said shocked.

"Yeah. The Convention's Thursday," she told her. Then Joey remembered…The party at the Ice House!

"It's just…." Joey began.

"Is there a problem Jo?" Elise asked. Joey looked at her boss' face, and knew she couldn't back out.

"…No. Never mind Elise; I'll go," she said as she looked back down at her desk.

"Ok. Have fun in L.A." Elise said before walking out of Joey's office. Joey sighed as she leaned back into her chair. _Pacey's not going to be too happy._

Later that night, Joey waited for Pacey to get home to tell him the news. She had already called Bessie to tell her that she'd be gone for a few days just in case she had to reach her.

__

"Are you going to stop in and see Dawson?" Bessie had asked her. That question had made Joey think about it again for the millionth time today since Elise had convinced her to go.

"Honey, I'm home!" Pacey announced as he entered their apartment. Joey snapped out of thought and walked over to him.

"Hey Pace. How was work?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was ok. Crazy more than anything else, but…" he trailed off. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"At least you'll be there on the big night at the Ice House." Joey looked up and took a step back.

"Actually Pace, there's something I have to tell you," she began.

"Uh oh. I have a feeling it isn't good."

"Um, Elise wants me to go to an Editors Convention," she explained.

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow. Um, it's in L.A." she explained.

Pacey chuckled, but Joey knew it wasn't a humorous laugh. "Yeah, it figures it'd be there," he said. Dawson and Pacey had finally become friends, but Joey knew that they would always have some sort of tension between the two. It may have lessened over the years, but it was still there; it always would.

"Pacey, he's our friend, and your best friend I may add," she told him.

"Who just so happens is still just as in love with you as he was back in high school, if not more so," he shot back.

"Pace, I have to go, Elise said I _had _to go," she reminded him. "Besides, he's been busy lately with the show, I doubt I'll even see him," she said. She waited for a response, but Pacey just walked into the kitchen and rubbed his face with his hand.

"You know what Jo, it's been a long day, and I really don't want to argue about this," he told her. The famous Potter temper kicked in.

"You know what; fine. I'm going to bed. I don't care what you do," she said before angrily retreating to her bedroom. Pacey just sighed in frustration as she slammed the door shut. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Joey had assured him time and time again that she was his, but he couldn't seem to get past their little love triangle .

Sitting on her bed, Joey thought back to before Jen passed away. The two girls had talking in her hospital room as Joey got Jen ready to record her goodbyes to her daughter, Aimee.

_"Ok, just for the record cause I really feel out of the loop on this; who did you know you were meant to be with?" _Jen had asked. It was true, Joey had known all along. It was Dawson. But the timing between the two had never been good, and she was afraid of having a real relationship with Dawson. Afraid that she would end up breaking his heart once more.

"Oh boy," she muttered o herself. She and Pacey had been arguing more and more lately. She couldn't help but wonder if they were going to work out, or if it was just going to be another repeat of what happened the last time they decided to get back together. But that time, Eddie had come back, which forced her to realize that she just didn't love Pacey the same way as she had before.

Not wanting to think about her current troubles, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.


	4. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

_ ****_

It had been a long twenty four hours, Joey thought as she walked into a nearby restaurant/café. She had arrived in L.A the previous day as planned, and she had spent the whole day at the Editors Convention earlier that day. Her stomach growled as she smelt the aroma of foods drifting through the restaurant.

After deciding she'd just grab something to go, she walked over to the ordering booth as she checked her cell phone for any new calls. Joey then ran into someone in front of her since she wasn't paying attention. As she bumped into the person, she dropped her phone.

"Oh god; I'm so sorry," she began as both she and the stranger bent down to pick up the phone.

"Are you-" the stranger began. The two of them looked up at each other.

"Joey?!" the man asked in a shocked voice.

"Dawson!" Joey said, her voice matching the excitement and shock in his voice. Dawson quickly pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" Joey asked as he held her in his arms. He held her longer than he should have, but finally released her.

"I'm…doing ok. You?" he asked.

"I've been busy, but I've actually been alright," she told him. He held her in arms length as his gaze swept across her.

"God I've missed you," he said before pulling her into another hug.

"I know, it's been a while, huh?" she asked as the two of them broke their second hug. Her eyes wandered up and down his body. She noted he was more tan than the last time she saw him; he looked a little tired; _probably from the long hours he puts into because of the show, _she thought to herself. She also couldn't help but notice how his shirt clung to him, showing off his muscles.

"What brings you to L.A.?" Dawson finally asked, bringing Joey back from thoughts she shouldn't be having in the first place.

"Actually it was work related. There was an Editors Convention in town, and my boss made me go," she explained. Dawson nodded.

"Is Pacey here?" he asked as he began to scan the building. He noticed a few people were looking their way. He still wasn't used to all the attention; ever since _'The Creek' _began he became some what of a celebrity. He hadn't minded the attention he got from women thought. But no matter how many women that had entered his life, he would still always be in love with one woman...

"No, he's actually in Capeside tending to some matters with the Ice House," she explain, not wanting to get into the fact that she and Pacey were arguing at the moment.

"Ah. I see," her said, nodding. By now, the two ex-lovers were getting more and more attention.

"Ah, Dawson…"Joey trailed off as she realized too the attention that was upon them at that moment.

"Yeah, let's get outta here. You free?" he asked. Joey nodded.

"Yeah, um, I'm here 'till tomorrow," she explained.

"Come on, let's go," he said as he placed his hand on her back and headed out the door.

"So your good? You're doing ok?" Joey asked as she walked alongside Dawson.

"Yeah. I mean, the past months haven't exactly been easy; with Jen and all, but it's better," he explained.

"I know what you mean, I'm still kinda expecting to get a phone call from her, wanting to get together or shop, or something," Joey agreed. The two walked in silence for a few moments; thinking about their friend.

"So, how's the show going?" Joey asked finally, breaking the silence.

"It's going good. You've been watching it, right?" he asked.

"Of coarse. Every Wednesday night at eight o'clock." Dawson smiled. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a hungry growl from the side of him.

"Jeez, even I heard that. I guess it's safe to say your hungry, huh?" Dawson guessed.

Joey smiled. "Yeah, I haven't eaten anything all day," she confessed. A few seconds later, thunder began to rumble from the sky, then suddenly rain began to pore down on them.

"Come on, my place is close by, and I'll fix you something to eat," he told her.

"Alright," Joey said. Before she could react, Dawson grabbed Joey's hand and began to run for his apartment.

"Wow, it's really poring out there," Dawson observed as he finished drying his hair with a towel. He walked over to the oven and took out the pizza he had put in for him and Joey while the two of them worked on drying off.

"Yeah it is," she agreed as she dried her hair so that she wouldn't get Dawson's couch all wet. Dawson looked back over at Joey, who was busy drying her hair, and smiled. It had been an odd day, he thought to himself. But he had to admit, it was good having her there with him in L.A.

"Sorry I don't have very much on hand. I've been really busy lately," he explained as he cut the pizza into even slices, and placed a few in two paper plates.

"It's alright. I like pizza," Joey assured him. He smiled once more as he walked back into his small living room with two plates.

"Wow, this is a nice place," Joey said as he handed her a plate and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Thanks."

"So what else is new?" Joey asked, trying to make conversation since she probably wasn't going to leave anytime soon, at least until the storm died down.

"Not a whole lot. I'm still one hundred percent involved in my work," he told her, as he had done the last time he had seen her eight months ago.

"But you must do _something _else besides work," Joey said.

"I rent movies…"

"That's it? Nothing else?" she asked.

"Well, I sometimes go out with Todd out to a bar or something," he added. Joey smiled.

"A boys night out?"

He smiled. "Something like that."

"So how are you and Pacey?" he asked. Joey paused and looked up at him. The two of them talked the day after Jen died, and both agreed that it would always be the two of them in some way, but she had chosen to be with Pacey. Joey knew that even if Dawson wouldn't admit it, he was still hurt that she hadn't chosen him.

"We're…good," she told him. The uncertainty showing in her answer. She herself wasn't even sure anymore. It seemed that she and Pacey fought and argued more than acted like a couple. Joey wasn't even sure if they were right together anymore. After they had broken up senior year, things after that seemed…over. The time between them had been lived out, and now was over.

All the years of knowing her paid off in moments like this. Dawson could sense there was something more behind her response.

"But…" he prodded.

Joey sighed. "I don't know, I guess it's just that he hasn't been around a whole lot lately with the restaurant and all," she explained. 

"Must be kinda lonely," Dawson observed.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed. "And it doesn't help that we got into a fight before I left," she added.

"Because you were here and not there with him," Dawson stated. He didn't have to guess; he already knew how his best friend had reacted at the news that Joey was flying out here in L.A. where Dawson would be.

The two fell silent. "I've really missed you Dawson," she told him.

"I've missed you too Jo," he agreed. Then fell silent once more before Dawson stood up and took their empty plates into the kitchen and put them on the kitchen.

__

Joey could tell something was upsetting him, but she couldn't quite figure it out. It hurt her to think that he was sad like this alone in L.A. without her to talk to. She loved both Pacey and Dawson, but some part of her had always known that she was meant to be with Dawson.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, it's just… It's great to have you here. I really have missed you," he told her honestly. He looked out the window.

"Looks like your stuck here for a while," he noticed. "What time did you say your flight left again?" he asked.

"Ah, tomorrow morning," she said.

"Wow, so soon? We haven't really got to visit; you know, catch up," Dawson said sounding a little disappointed as he joined Joey back in the living room. Just then, the apartment was lit up by lightning, and a few seconds later was followed by a violent clap of thunder.

Upon instinct, Joey quickly jumped into Dawson's arms and held him tight. She had always hated storms even when she was little. Although back then, she and Dawson would hide in his closet until the storm died down. He was never as afraid of the storms as much as she was though.

Dawson laughed. "Still afraid of storms I see," he said as he put his arms around her. The thought of teasing her crossed his mind, causing a small grin to appear on his face. Joey looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Old habits.." she trailed off. They stood in the middle of his living room, looking up at each other for what seemed forever. Joey felt a sense of completion in his arms, something she had never felt with Pacey.

Escaping her troubles, even for a moment, Joey took a chance; leaned forward in his arms and kissed him. As their lips met, she felt electricity flow through her once more. Whenever she kissed Dawson she felt more…alive. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and she could feel all the heat and desire returning quickly. Dawson finally broke off the kiss and looked at her confused.

"Joey…?" he asked; confusion and surprise filled his voice.

Joey shook her head. "Dawson I don't wanna analyze this, I just want you to kiss me," she said. Soon hands began to roam and passion ignited as the two headed to his bedroom…


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Joey slowly awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She could still hear the rain falling outside, but it had lightened greatly from last night. _Last night… _she thought back to last night. As she adjusted to being awake, she realized Dawson's arm was wrapped protectively around her as they lay in a spoon position in his bed. Groggily, she looked up at his bed stand, _5:15 am. _Joey's eyes shot open. Her flight was for 6 am, and if she didn't hurry, she was going to miss it! She looked over at Dawson wanting nothing more than to lay there in his arms. She carefully managed to crawl out of his bed, and pull on her clothes.

__

Oh god, Pacey! Joey was suddenly overcome with guilt. She had slept with Dawson while she was with Pacey… She looked back over at Dawson, and smiled despite her rush. She looked around his room quickly for a piece of paper and a pen as she thought of something to say. _The sex was great, but I'm with Pacey, see ya around? _No. She sighed in frustration as she looked back over at Dawson who was still sleeping peacefully. She knew it would break his heart when he woke up and she was gone, but she knew she couldn't face him; couldn't deal with it right now. But she couldn't just leave without leaving some sort of a letter or note.

__

Dawson

I am so sorry, but I had to catch my flight.

Words can't describe how special last night was to me,

but I can't think about that right now. Please understand

and don't be angry. Were both in two different places with

our lives right now; not that we've EVER had good timing.

I need some time to think about all of this.

Love always,

Joey

Feeling somewhat relieved that she managed to write some sort of a note, she quietly left his apartment, and headed to the airport.

Joey felt a sense of relief when she waked into her apartment building to find Pacey wasn't home yet. She had felt guilty the whole plane ride home as she thought back to sleeping with Dawson. But she knew that sleeping with Dawson probably wasn't the best move she had made. _Definitely not the best idea. All its going to do now is complicate things, _Joey thought as she made her way into the bedroom and began to unpack. _No, I'm going to pretend that it never happened. Dawson and I just aren't meant to be together like that, as much I hate to admit, _she told herself.

"Your so stupid!" Joey said aloud as she angrily threw one of her shirts onto the bed.

"Who's stupid?" a voice asked from behind her. Joey quickly spun around.

"Pacey, jeez you scared me," Joey said.

"Sorry, I just got home and noticed the bedroom light on and your coat draping on the chair, so I thought I'd come in and see how your trip was," Pacey explained.

"It was ok," she said simply.

"Just ok? " he asked, surprised she didn't talk his ear off about her trip.

"Yeah." Then it occurred to Pacey.

"I think I know what's going on," Pacey said as he walked over towards Joey. Joey's eyes widened as another wave of shock passed through her.

"What?" she asked.

"Jo, is this about the fight we had before you left?" he asked as he rested his hands on her shoulders. It took Joey a second to realize what he was talking about, and that it was NOT about what had happened back in L.A. with Dawson.

Pacey walked closer to her and put his hand on her arm. "Jo, I'm sorry I snapped. I've just been enormously swamped, and I'm sorry that I snapped at you." Joey looked up at Pacey and felt terrible for cheating on him with Dawson.

"It's ok. I'm just really tired," she lied. Pacey smiled down at her.

"I figured you'd be. I'll talk care of your stuff later," he said. Joey smiled back at him.

"Thank you," she said. Pacey lowered his face to hers for a kiss. Joey felt awkward as Pacey's lips met hers, even if it was for just a quick kiss, it made Joey feel worse. She decided then and there that she couldn't tell Pacey about what had happened between her and Dawson.

Joey gave Pacey a small smile. _Boy am I in trouble…_


	6. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

"Leery? Leery?!" An annoyed Australian voice cut through Dawson's thoughts.

"What? What'd you say? I'm sorry," Dawson asked as he tried to shake off thoughts of the person that were constantly flooding his mind for the past two days.

"Bloody hell Leery what has gotten into you?" Todd asked.

Dawson sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair and sighed in frustration. "It's Joey."

"Joey?" Todd repeated. "Oh right, right. I know who you mean now. The pretty brown haired one."

"Yup, that's the one," Dawson assured him.

"Hey, isn't she the one back in College when you were with that Natasha broad?" he asked remembering back.

Dawson rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered that mess. "Ah…yup."

"So what happened this time? You're not with another girl; not to my knowledge anyway,"

"No, no I'm not."

"The what's the bloody problem? Just settle your differences and go on livin' happily ever after," Todd said.

Dawson looked at his friend from his desk. "I wish it were that easy."

"Wait a second, isn't she with your other pal there, Pacey was it?" Todd asked, just realizing.

"Yes." Dawson regretted the timing that he and Joey had chosen to sleep together. Not that the two of them had ever had the best timing together.

"Bloody hell Leery! No wonder you've been so out there these past few days. You slept with you best friends broad!"

"Ok, well If you wanna get _technical_, she was _mine_ before she was ever Pacey's," Dawson said quickly. Todd laughed.

"Don't matter. You two still…" Todd trailed off. Dawson began to feel uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading.

"Ok, you know what? I've decided to end this conversation," Dawson said as he put a pen away on his desk.

Todd looked at him and grinned as Dawson tried to ignore him.

"Joey? Here's a few more; just arrived today," her secretary said as she placed two more scripts on her desk.

"Thanks," she said. With that, her secretary smiled and walked back out, leaving Joey alone once more. Joey sighed as she looked over at the thick envelopes that were now piled on her desk. She tried to get back to reading the script she was almost done reading. Although as hard as she tried, her mind was on other things…Dawson.

Just then, the phone rang, knocking her out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hey there working girl." Joey smiled at the familiar voice.

"Hey Bess."

"Oh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" her sister asked quickly.

"Actually no, I was just thinking. Why, what's up?" she asked.

"I called to talk to you about Dawson." Bessie told her. Joey momentarily lost her voice.

"Dawson?" she repeated.

"Jo, what's going on?" Bessie asked. Joey's mind raced as she thought of what to do.

"Nothing's going on-"

"Jo, he's called the house once every day last week asking if I've heard from you. And granted I know the two of you all too well…."

"Bessie, I have no idea what your talking about," she lied.

"Oh yes you do. Did something happen between you and Dawson in L.A?" Bessie asked.

Joey went silent. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?" she asked. Again, Joey was speechless. "Joey, you didn't! What about Pacey?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm going to do Bess," Joey admitted. "Promise you wont say anything to Pacey."

"Joey, you know I would never do that. I just don't want you to get hurt," Bessie told her little sister.

"Yeah." There was a long silence. "Can I call you back later? I got a lot of work to do," she admitted.

"Sure, of coarse."

"And uh, If Dawson calls again, just…tell him I'm out of town on a trip." The two girls said their goodbyes and hung up.

Joey picked up one of the scripts on her desk and attempted to focus on reading it.

__

As she lay beside him with her head resting on his chest, she could feel the rise and fall of Dawson's chest. Outside she could still hear the rain fall.

The two of them had fallen asleep a few hours ago, both too exhausted to fight the sleep any longer.

Joey lay there, still not able to believe that she was there, with Dawson. Pushing the rest of the world out of mind, she snuggled closer to him. Dawson then stirred from his sleep wrapping his arms around her…

"Joey? Joey!" A voice cut through her dreams. She quickly lifted her head up from her desk and looked up.

__

I-I'm really sorry Elise. I must have…dozed off," Joey said as she tried to shake off the sleep.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elise asked. Joey nodded.

"Yeah; yeah I'm just tired is all," she assured her.

"Why don't you go home? It's getting pretty late," Elise told her.

Joey looked down at her watch and realized it was almost nine. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She collected her things and went home for the night.

"Pace, you home?" Joey called out as she walked into their apartment and placed her bag on the small chair by the door. It had been three weeks now since she went to L.A. and Dawson had continued to call to try and find her. It hurt her to do that to him, but she knew if Pacey found out I'd hurt him, and she didn't want that.

Just then, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her stomach, ripping her out of her confusing train of thought.

"Pacey, god you scared me!" Joey said in relief.

"Sorry, you looked deep in thought so I decided to sneak up on you," he explained. Joey gave her infamous half smile as she carefully pulled out of his arms and waked over to the couch with the script in her hands.

"Is everything…ok?" Pacey asked as he walked over to her and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Yeah, I just have," she held up the script, "some extra work to do."

"Yeah, I'll just let you finish up," Pacey said as he got up. Joey knew he was hurt by her cold actions.

"No, Pace, it's not you. I just haven't felt good the past few days, and the work load has been…" she trailed off. "It's not you," she assured him once more.

Pacey smiled. "Ok." Now Joey felt bad. She had tried to avoid Pacey as much as possible since she got back from L.A. She took her glasses off, to show that she was taking a break.

"So how was work?" Joey asked curiously, trying to make conversation.

Pacey walked back over to the couch and sat beside her once more. "It's going great. Actually I don't know if you remember me telling you this, but I was just in good ol' Capeside the other day," he informed her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you'll never guess who was there." Joey felt the color drain from her face.

"Who?" she asked, pretending she didn't know.

"I ran into Dawson." Joey forced a smile and tried to stay calm.

"Really? H-how's he doing?" she asked.

"We really didn't get to talk though, he was kinda busy." Joey sighed in relief.

"Jo you sure your ok?" Pacey asked.

"Sorry. Tired," she said quickly.

"I hear ya. Don't stay up too late," he said as he got up and headed towards their bedroom.

"Night Pace," Joey said as she remained on the couch.

"Night Jo."


	7. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

"Damnitt!" Dawson cursed to himself as he slammed the phone down. He sighed as he rested his head in his hands. Three weeks had gone by, and he still couldn't get a hold of Joey.

"Still haven't heard from her?" A voice asked from the doorway. Dawson looked up to see Todd standing in the doorway.

"Great, my day from hell is now complete," Dawson groaned.

"Glad to see you too boss," Todd said. "You know, it may be just me, but maybe this girl you've been trying to track down just don't want to be found."

"No, I know Joey. She's going to try and put as much distance from me as possible now that…" Todd looked at him knowingly and grinned. …"the situation between us has changed; _again._"

"If you really love her mate, you need to let her have her space to figure things out." Todd told him. "Especially when you two…hooked up while she was with your best friend there," he reminded him. Dawson looked at Todd and shot him a look.

"I know, and now it's a big mess," Dawson said as he rubbed his face. "I mean, I _never _meant for that to happen between us; _especially _when she was with Pacey." He looked down at his desk. "And I lost her phone number so I can't call there. Plus, I wanna talk to her about this before talking to Pacey, and him living there with her…" he trailed off.

Just then, Dawson's secretary walked up behind Todd and knocked on Dawson's door. Both men looked over at her as she knocked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with the editors…_now_."

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Dawson said as he shot up from his chair and grabbed some papers before heading out the door.

"Yeah, you've been doing that a bloody hell of a lot lately," Todd muttered as Dawson scrambled to gather papers from his desk.

"We'll talk about this later," Dawson said to Todd on his way out the door. "And I heard that," he added. Todd grinned as he followed Dawson out of his office.

Two weeks later…

"Joe, we need those by five," Elise said as she peeked her head into Joey's office. Joey looked up . "Are you serious? Elise, I have four of these, and it's already," she looked down at her watch, "three!"

"I know, I'm sorry Jo; I know you haven't been feeling well, and with Karen out all week you've had to pick up the slack….but you've been a big help," she said.

"Yeah, tell that to my last dying brain cells," Joey said. "And why such a rush in August anyhow?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess because the schools are all starting up, colleges included, and the authors wanna get their books finished before then," Elise guessed. Joey sighed.

"Is everything ok with you and Pacey?" Elise asked. The question surprised her.

"Huh?" she asked. "No, everything's…everything's ok," she said. But being such good friends with Elise, who she considered more her friend then boss, made it so Elise knew when something was bothering her.

"I'm letting you off the hook for right now, but as soon as this rush dies down, you and I missy are having a serious talk," Elise warned. Joey smiled.

"Alright."

"Now get back to work," Elise said before heading back out. Joey smiled as she looked back down at her desk, trying to get back to work. Her eyes stopped at one of the pictures she had displayed on her desk. It was a picture of her and Dawson taken when they were fifteen or sixteen. He was carrying her on her back, both of them laughing, looking so happy.

Her smile was replaced with a sad expression as she tore her gaze from the picture, and focused on getting through the rest of the stories she still had to edit before going home.

Joey was greeted by the smell of food as she walked through the front door. She was surprised since she was the first to get home.

"What's all this?" Joey asked as she put her things on the chair and walked over towards the kitchen.

Pacey turned around from the stove. "I thought I'd cook up some dinner; to try and make up for not spending as much time with you lately," he explained.

Joey smiled.

"Here, try a bite," Pacey offered as he walked towards her with a spoon full of food.

Just then, Joey felt as if she was going to be sick. She quickly held her hand up before running for the bathroom, leaving Pacey standing there looking confused.

Joey sat on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathroom counter as she tried to get the nauseous feeling down. 

She then heard a knock on the door. "Ah, Jo? You alright in there?" Pacey asked. She leaned over and flushed the toilet, then slowly got up from the floor.

"Yeah, uh, I'll be out in a minute," she said as she leaned over the sink and turned it on. She looked at her now pale reflection in the mirror. She then looked down at the running water and leaned over, splashing cold water on her face. She turned the water off and dried her face off with a towel, standing there for a few more minutes before leaving the bathroom.

As soon as Joey walked back out in the living room, Pacey walked over to her.

"You ok?" he asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. Joey looked up and gave a small smile, nodding.

"I'm really sorry about dinner," she said knowing she wouldn't be able to eat tonight, not with her stomach being so upset.

"Don't even worry about it," Pacey said. "We can try for a romantic dinner some other night when you feeling better."

"Thank you," she said. "I think I'm just going to lie down for a while," she told him.

"Alright. Sweet dreams," he said.

"Thank you," Joey replied, then slowly headed to her bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

Later that week…

Joey crawled back in bed, trying to get comfortable once more. Again she had awoke to the pleasant feeling of getting sick. All week she had been getting sick. She looked at the clock, 7:30am. She groaned as she buried her head under the pillow.

Pacey was already up, getting ready for work. Joey wasn't expected in till nine this morning and she was looking forward to taking advantage to catching up on her sleep, hopefully getting rid of this bug she had picked up from the office.

Pacey walked into the room ten minutes later as Joey crawled back into bed for the third time this morning.

"How long are you going to keep this up before you finally go to the doctors?" Pacey asked as he leaned onto the doorframe.

"Ughhhh" Joey moaned from under the covers. "I feel like hell."

"You _sound _like hell. Look, I want you to call in sick today and go see the doctors," Pacey said as he walked over to the bed and sat next to her while holding his cup of coffee.

Joey unburied her head from the pillow and covers. "Pacey I can't stay home. I have to go to work," she said.

"Oh no you don't. In fact, before I leave, I'm calling Elise for you and telling her you won't be in today,"

"Pacey," Joey said.

"Joey look at you. You got black circles under your eyes, your as pale as a ghost, and you _wanna _go to work?" he asked. "No, no, no, your staying home today, and you're going to the nice doctors so they can give you lots of antibiotics to get rid of this nasty bug you've picked up," he told her.

Joey looked at him. "I'm too sick to argue with you Pacey."

"Good then it's settled," he said as he reached over on the night stand and took a sip of coffee. Joey watched as he took a sip.

"Oh no," she said as she quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom once more. Pacey made a face as he listened to her throw up.

"Great. Just…great," he said to himself as he looked down at his coffee, his appetite decreasing. A few minutes later, Joey dragged herself out of the bathroom once more.

"Look, will it make you feel better if I go to the doctors with you?" Pacey asked.

"Yes, actually I would. You can drive for me," Joey said.

"Alright, but afterwards, I'm dropping you off at home, and I myself am going to work," he said.

"Fine, Deal."

"Jeez, what's taking so long," Joey asked impatiently.

"Oh I don't know; maybe…their busy today?" Pacey said sarcastically, not looking up from an old magazine in the waiting room. Joey lightly hit him in his arm.

"Josephine Potter?" the nurse called out as she walked into the waiting room. Joey gave a small smile and stood up.

"Are you coming?" Joey asked. Pacey looked up from the magazine surprised.

"I figured I'd just sit out here reading my outdated magazines," Pacey said. Joey rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on," she said as she dragged him with her.

Twenty minutes later, Pacey and Joey were sitting in the room waiting once more for the doctor to return with the results. They had taken blood and were running tests on it.

"I hate the doctors," Joey mumbled.

"We'll be out of here soon, just…relax," he told her.

"And that shot hurt," Joey complained as she looked at her right arm where she had had blood drawn from.

"Yeah, I don't know why they drew blood," Pacey said.

"I'm worried," Joey said.

"I'm sure its nothing," Pacey said just as the doctor came back in with a clip board in her hand. She sat down across from Joey and Pacey.

The doctor extended her hand towards Pacey then Joey. "Hi Joey."

Joey shook her doctors hand and smiled. "Hi Dr. Ross." The doctor smiled and looked down at her clip board for a moment, flipping the pages.

"Well Joey, I've looked over your chart, and I have a pretty good idea what's wrong with you."

"What is it?" Joey asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, the blood tests are already finished and have confirmed what I thought; Congratulations Joey, your pregnant!" Joey could have sworn she felt her heart stop. Out of all the things she could have guessed what was wrong with her, being pregnant was the last thing she could have guessed. She looked at Pacey who appeared to be just as shocked as she was.

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm very sure. The results are right here," the doctor motioned to the clipboard. She looked down at the papers. "Says here your about six weeks or so," she explained. Joey knew as soon as the doctor told her she was pregnant that it was Dawson's. They had been careless the night they spent together. She wanted to kick herself for being so careless... She quickly looked over at Pacey and could tell he was counting back.

"But…that's impossible," he spoke up at last. "Jo, you weren't even here six weeks ago you were…." he stopped short as it hit him. "….in L.A." he finished under his breath as he realized.

"Pacey," Joey began as she put her hand on his shoulder. Reacting as if her touch was burning his skin, Pacey pulled away from her and stood up.

"I'll be in the car," he mumbled as he walked out of the doctors room, leaving Joey in the doctors room.


	8. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Pacey and Joey sat in an uncomfortable silence as he drove Joey back to the apartment. Joey had been afraid to say anything to him when she walked out of the doctors office not too long after he had walked out. She looked over to her left, and noticed Pacey's eyes were glued ahead of him.

"You know, I had a feeling. Something just wasn't right about the way you were acting when you came back, but I just thought it was my imagination," Pacey said, breaking the silence. "But now I know….. Now I know…." Pacey mumbled as he continued driving.

"Pacey-"

"What I want to know is what the hell were you thinking sleeping with him in the first place Joey?" The car went silent. Joey couldn't answer him.

"Pacey, I never-" she began.

"To what? Hurt me? You just thought you'd keep this from me and pretend everything was ok?"

"No Pacey, I wanted to tell you!" Joey said, both their voices raised now.

"No, see, I know you still love him. You even told me that, you said that _he's_ your soul mate-"

"I chose _you _didn't I!?" Joey shouted.

"Then how did his baby end up inside you, huh?!" He shouted back. "You wanted to be with _me_ so bad but yet you _slept _with _him_!"

"I can't do this anymore Jo, I've always felt like when I was with you, I had to compete with him to keep you," Pacey said lowering his voice a little, realizing they were both shouting.

Joey just sat in silence not knowing what to say. She knew deep down that Pacey was right. She _was _still in love with Dawson. But at the same time, she didn't want to loose Pacey. She loved them both, but there was just that part of her that would never let Dawson go; the part of her that'd always be in love with him.

"Pacey I don't know what to say; I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Jo." Joey looked over at him unsure of what he meant. "I can't keep second guessing, and competing with Dawson, I just can't. And as much as I love you, this; you and I, just isn't going to work," he explained.

Joey just nodded as the car became silent once more.

After Pacey dropped her off a little while later, Joey decided to get some fresh air to clear her mind. Not wanting to sit around her apartment all day, she decided to walk around for a while.

Motherhood. Baby. Pregnancy. Trimesters. All these different things were shooting through Joey's mind as she sat on a park bench. What was she going to do? How was she going to continue on working being pregnant? - she sometimes worked long hours in the office. And the million dollar question of the day….What's Dawson going to think about it?

Joey sighed as she thought about it. Dawson was way too busy to be a father. If she told him, he'd end up moving to New York with her or something; throw away his dreams and marry her. Joey couldn't stand thinking of him throwing away his dreams, not now, not when he was doing so well. She looked down and put her and on her stomach, as if feeling the connection to Dawson through that simple motion. She still couldn't believe that there was a tiny life growing inside her; a life she and Dawson had created.

Joey debated whether or not it was even a good idea to tell Dawson right off. She would not deny Dawson the news that he was going to be a father; she'd never hurt him like that. She continued sitting on the bench; trying to sort out her now very-complicated life.

Joey walked into her empty apartment a few hours later. She had totally lost track of time, and now it was dinner time. Pacey would be coming home soon. Joey was glad; she wanted to talk to him about what had happened earlier. She walked over to the beeping answering machine and pushed the play button. One was from one of her friends at work, and one was from her sister.

"Hey Joey; its me. Just calling to see how things are going. I haven't heard from you in a few weeks and, just, wanted to call. Call me back later." Joey sighed as she took the prenatal vitamins out of her pocket that she had gotten from the doctors office. She carried them into the living room and set them down on the end table, then plopped down on the couch. She debated whether or not to call her sister back and tell her the news, but she was too exhausted to do so. _I'll call her back later, _Joey said to herself.

She suddenly yawned. "I'll just lay down for a little while, while I'm waiting for Pacey to get home," Joey said as she pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and stretched out on the couch, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Joey awoke a few hours later, still feeling tired, but forced herself to get up anyways. She sat up and stretched as she tried to wake up. Finally she stood up and realized it was supper time. Hoping Pacey was already home, she called out his name hopefully.

"Pacey?" Joey walked around the place, but she soon realized Pacey hadn't cone home. She half expected him not to; but a part of her still hoped he would come back home. She didn't want things between her and Pacey to end so badly; she wanted to talk to him about it. She wanted someone to talk to about it. Joey paced around the living room as she continued to think about how complicated her life had become.

The next day Joey woke up and headed off to work just as any other day accept for the touch of morning sickness she'd get occasionally some morning. Putting on a happy face to hide her troubles, Joey set out for work in hopes to get her mind off of things if nothing else, try to think of how she was going to break the news to Dawson.

The day went by incredibly slow. Joey had tried as hard as possible to catch up on the work she had become slightly behind in, as well as tried to keep up with the new ones that kept on coming in. Normally the rest of the year, she barely had to work, but during August till after December, she was usually kept busy. She was incredibly happy when the day ended and she was able to go home. She was hoping Pacey was there, and she'd get a chance to talk to him. She had woken up that morning and he wasn't there, which had made her sad, but she still had hopes to catch him and talk to him face to face.

She took a deep breath as she unlocked her door and opened it. She walked in and set her stuff down as she did every day and looked around the room.

Joey heard the faintest noise coming from her bedroom, and she quickly ran towards there. She was about to say something when she realized what he was doing. She watched as he folded and packed the last of his clothes.

"Pace?" she asked as she walked further in the room. Pacey looked up with a hurt expression.

"I was kinda hoping to finish this before you got home; avoid any hurtful things said to one another, or just anything else."

"Pacey-" she began.

"Don't; Jo, please just…don't," Pacey interrupted. He turned around and pulled another shirt from the closet.

"I know I messed up ok!" Joey said. Pacey looked up at her once more.

"You know what Jo? It's not even about that anymore."

"The what is it? Pacey, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because as soon as I heard the words 'Congratulations Joey your pregnant' I knew I had lost you. I don't know, I may not have even had you to begin with," Pacey began, not raising his voice. "I suppose at one time or another you loved me back as much as I loved you. But I realize just how much you love Dawson. It's always been you and him. I was just too stubborn to realize."

"Pacey, I did love you; I still do," Joey said. "But Dawson and I…" she trailed off.

"He's your soul mate," Pacey finished. Joey looked up at him; half surprised. " I know, I get it." Pacey zipped up the trunk.

"Jo, I hope we can put this all behind us once and for all someday and actually move on," Pacey said as he walked over to Joey.

"And before I go; because I love you so much; I just want to say good luck. And if you _ever _need anything, no matter how angry I am with you, I want you to know that you can always call me. Good luck." He said before walking out of the bedroom, and out the front door. Joey leaned against the wall and sighed as she heard the front door shut. Pacey was gone, and Joey was alone now. She tried to hold back tears as the sinking feeling of being all alone sank in. She sat down on her bed and hugged herself as she tried to think of what she was going to do next…


	9. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

Joey decided the next day that she wasn't going to sit alone in her apartment and drive herself crazy with everything that was happening. Without hesitation, Joey packed up her stuff and was in the car , heading to Capeside. She smiled as she thought back; she had spent her whole life trying to escape the small town, yet as soon as she couldn't handle things, she was heading straight to the town she had tried so hard to get out of. She reached over to the passengers side and grabbed a handful of pretzels. She had been getting a craving for them. Humming along with the radio, Joey put her hand on her stomach. In a few more months, it would no longer be a secret that she was pregnant, which was another reason why she was going back to Capeside; to tell her sister. It wasn't exactly the kind of news you broke to your sister over the phone.

A few hours later, Joey arrived in good ol' Capeside. By now, she really had to go pee. She had been holding it for a few minutes now, waiting till she arrived at the B & B. Joey took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in with her bags. Bessie was on her way to answer the door when she realized who had walked through it.

"Joey?!" Bessie said happily as she ran over to her sister and pulled her into a hug. Joey set her bags down as she hugged her sister back. She wished she was able to see her sister more then she did. Their hug ended and Bessie stood in front of her, smiling.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Bessie asked. Joey then remembered the urge to use the bathroom.

"Well, the bathroom for one," she said as she headed towards the bathroom.

"The bathroom?" Bessie repeated confused as she remained there. Joey walked back into the living room a few minutes later feeling relieved. She had been having to go pee more frequently lately. Joey found Bessie in the kitchen, finishing up the little bit of cleaning she had left.

"So…Why are you here and not in New York?" Bessie asked curiously.

"Can't I come by and visit my sister and nephew?" Joey asked, playing with her sister.

"Normally, yes, but I have a feeling there's a _reason_ you dropped by unexpectedly," her sister said. Joey's expression turned serious.

"Joey? Is everything ok?" Bessie asked.

"I'm pregnant."

If Bessie were to have been holding something, she would have dropped it.

" Joey?" Bessie asked in a questioning voice as she walked over to her little sister. She knew that Joey was too busy right now in her life to have a baby; with her job that she loved.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but what with everything's that's been going on.." she trailed off.

"How'd Pacey react?" Bessie asked.

"Um, well, he didn't take it so good. Actually he moved out yesterday; I'm not exactly sure where he's staying, but…" she trailed off once more. Bessie wore a shocked expression on her face. "The baby's Dawson's."

"Oh, Joey," Bessie said as she stepped forward and pulled her sister into a hug. Joey held back the tears threatening to escape. Her life had always been complicated, but never this much.

"Yeah, everything's kind of messed up right now, and with Pacey gone; I didn't want to be in the apartment alone," Joey explained.

"Joey, you're welcome here anytime; you know that," Bessie said.

"I just needed to get out of New York for a while, ya know? Take a break from it all." 

"I know I should probably wait to ask you this, but-" Bessie began.

"If it's 'Are you keeping the baby?' then the answer is yes. I am keeping it," Joey answered right off. Bessie smiled.

"Congratulations Joey!!" Bessie said finally, now that most of the drama was out of the way, and pulled Joey in for another hug. "I'm going to be an aunt!!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a _mother_," Joey said, the idea still not seeming real to her. _And Dawson's going to be a father…_

"Bess?" Joey called out from her room. Bessie hadn't touched her room, even after Joey had moved out. Even when she was in college, she always had her room in the B & B that had been made just for her.

"Where's Alexander?" Joey asked as Bessie walked into the bedroom with an extra blanket in her hands.

"He's staying at Gale's for the night," she explained. Joey's mind wandered to memories of when she would stay nights at Dawson's house back when they were kids.

"Joey? Are you listening?" Bessie's voice brought her back from memories past. She shook the thoughts away and turned her attention back to Bessie.

"Yeah, I'm listening," Joey said quickly. Bessie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah; right," she said, un-convinced. Joey smiled, knowing she was caught. Bessie smiled back and sat down beside Joey on the bed.

"So…. What were you thinking about? " Bessie asked curiously.

"I was thinking about how Dawson and I used to be," Joey told Bessie honestly. Bessie felt bad knowing Joey was going through a tough time.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you actually _told _Dawson that your having his baby?" Bessie asked. Joey half smiled and shook her head.

"I just found out the day before yesterday," Joey explained. "And I just can't call him up and tell him."

"Right, no I agree. You should definitely tell him in person," Bessie said. Joey sighed as she began to play with the end of her pillow.

"Alright kiddo; I gotta get to bed. You should too," Bessie said. She leaned over and hugged Joey.

"I love you Joey," Bessie said as she stood in the doorway.

"I love you too Bess."


	10. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

Joey stood in front of the mirror in her room the next morning. She turned to the side and gazed at her own reflection, trying to imagine what she'd look like seven, eight months from now. She then placed a hand on her flat stomach and looked down.

"Hey in there. I know things are really confusing right now but I'll fix this I promise." She smiled. She was really having a baby; Dawson's baby. Just the idea thrilled her to no end.

She smiled as she looked over at he alarm clock, she didn't have morning sickness as frequently as she did, although today she did throw up. Joey decided to throw on some clothes and greet the day.

"Bessie," Joey whined as she walked into the kitchen. "I hate being pregnant!" Bessie smiled as Joey sat down at the table with her sister.

"It's not funny. Bessie, I swear I'm going to puke this baby up!" Joey said.

Bessie laughed. "Wait until you get as big as a house," she said. "Or as I recall, 'Monumentally Gargantuan.'"

Joey smiled as she remembered how she used to pick on her sister for being so big when she was pregnant, then groaned as she leaned back on the couch so that she was now laying on her back.

"Why me?" Joey asked.

"Don't worry, in a few more weeks you should be feeling better," she assured her.

"I hope so." Bessie got up and walked over to the fridge.

"Oh Joey, were all out of milk," Bessie said as she held up the empty carton. "You think your feeling up to going out and picking up a few things?" she asked.

"Yeah, the morning sickness has pretty much subsided.." Joey said. "Until tomorrow morning of coarse.." she muttered as she stood up. Bessie smiled.

"I love you," Bessie said as she handed Joey some money and a grocery list.

"Yeah, yeah."

Joey was searching for the last thing on her list. She was starting to get hungry, and just wanted to get back home. She slowly pushed the cart along the isle as she kept her eyes on alert for what Bessie had on the list, totally closing the world out from her thoughts.

"Joey Potter." A familiar voice said from behind her. Joey quickly spun around, and smiled at the sight of two familiar faces.

"Jack!?" Joey said happily. Jack smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey stranger. It's been a while," he said as he hugged her.

"It has; I know," she said as the two pulled away.

"How long you been in town?" Jack asked curiously.

"I drove down yesterday," she said, still smiling. She looked over past Jack and realized Jen's daughter, Aimee in the cart.

"Oh my god, she looks just like-," Joey said as she walked over to the baby in the cart.

"Jen; I know," Jack finished. Joey looked back at Jack and gave him a sympathetic smile. Everyone missed Jen. It felt weird; the thought of her not around anymore. Joey considered Jen one of her best friends despite the way they started out.

"Can I hold her?" Joey asked finally.

"Sure," Jack said as he walked over to the cart and handed Aimee to Joey.

"Hey Aimee," Joey said as she held Jen's daughter. Her thoughts drifted to what it'd be like when she was able to hold her own baby.

She looked up at Jack. "How've you been? How's parenthood treating you?" she asked.

"It's exhausting, you know. It's, it's different," he looked at his goddaughter and smiled. "But in the best ways possible." Joey smiled.

"So you going to be in town for a while?" Jack asked curiously after a few minutes. Joey looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'll be here for a few weeks," she told him.

Jack smiled. "Great. Well Aimee and I still have a few more things to get before heading home. Give me a call sometime this week; we'll get together; me, you, Pacey," he suggested. Joey was about to tell him what was going on, but instead decided not to say anything yet.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The two old friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"That…was close," Joey mumbled to herself as she pushed the cart the other way; towards the check out lane.

"Bess, I'm home!" Joey called as she bumped the door closed with her foot. "You'll never guess who I bumped into at the-" she stopped dead sentence as she walked into the kitchen and realized who was sitting at the table with her sister. "-store." she finished. For once in her life Joey was speechless. She was now face to face with the grandmother of the baby she was carrying inside of her. _Oh no… This is not happening….._

"Joey, hi Honey!" Gale said as Joey put the grocery bags on the counter, and began to unload the bags. Her and Gale had always been close. Joey had always thought of Gale as a surrogate mother; same went for Gale.

"Hey Gale," Joey said.

"You know, we were just talking about you," Gale said with a smile on her face. Joey's pulse quickened as she quickly looked at her sister hoping she hadn't mentioned anything to Gale about the baby. She hadn't even told Dawson yet!

"Oh, you were?" Joey asked un-easily.

"I'm really happy to hear about how well your doing at that editing job," Gale said. Joey's pulse began to return to it's normal rate…Bessie hadn't told her.

"Thanks," Joey said. Gale looked at Joey and smiled.

"So how have you been? Seems so long ago I last saw you," Gale said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Joey admitted. The eight months she had last been in Capeside seemed so much longer, especially lately…

"Dawson's been _so_ busy with the show, I haven't seen him in a while either. My own son.." Gale said. Joey managed a small smile as she put away the last of the groceries. Joey felt un-comfortable with this all of a sudden.

"Joey honey, are you alright?" Gail asked. The look on Bessie's face echoed Gale's question.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah, I'm ok; just a little tired is all," Joey lied. Although she did feel a little tired….

"Joey, why don't you go lay down for a while?" Bessie suggested knowing Joey must be feeling a little un-comfortable.

"Yeah, I think I'll go lie down for a while," Joey said. "Gale, I'm really sorry-"

"Honey, don't worry about it. I'll see you later; you'll be here for a while, right?" she asked.

"For a little bit at least," she assured her. Gail smiled.

"I'll see you soon then," she promised. Joey gave a small smile and nodded.

"Alright." She sighed as she shut her door behind her. _This is crazy! _she thought to herself. Gale was just in the other room talking with her sister. She knew Gale and Bessie talked a lot, but she must have just forgotten. Cause things can't just be simple foe me for a while, she said to herself as she walked over to her bed, and crawled into the warm blankets; her arm over her still flat stomach as she tried to picture what her and Dawson's child would look like…


	11. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

Joey was almost nine weeks along, and she still hadn't told Dawson yet. Gale's words from a few days ago continued to echo through Joey's mind. _Dawson's been so busy with the show… _She tried to shrug off the thought as she continued to search what she was looking for. Something had pulled her out of the house, and to where she was now. She had been in Capeside now for about a week, putting off the inevitable; telling Dawson.

A few minutes later, she found what she was looking for. She bent down and traced the letters with her slender finger.

"Hi mom. I know it's been a while since I've come here to visit you," she began. "A lot has happened. I don't really know where to begin." Joey paused. "I uh, I'm pregnant. Kind of a shocker there. Dawson's the father." Joey laughed. "Figures it'd be him." She paused and began to pick the grass away from the stone.

"I haven't told him yet. I guess I'm afraid of what his reaction will be. I'm afraid he won't want it, or he's just too busy to fit a child into his life." She paused once more as she thought about memories past.

"I miss you so much. I wish you were here Mom; to tell me what to do." She brushed away the tears that were beginning to form. "I promise I'll come by to visit more; I'll try to come by before I leave," Joey said as she stood up. "Well, I gotta get going Mom." Joey said her goodbyes and left her mother's grave. She then began to walk the other way to visit someone else.

Joey stopped in her tracks as she neared Jen's grave and saw Jack there with Aimee. She smiled as she watched how Jack interacted with the toddler. She was about to turn around and leave when Jack looked up and spotted her. He stood up and smiled as Joey decided to walk over.

"Hey, I uh, I thought you may want some-"

"Don't worry about it. Aimee and I were just saying hi to Jen," he said. Joey nodded as she and Jack watched the baby curiously looking around on the grass.

"I was just visiting my mom, and wanted to say hi to Jen," she explained. Jack nodded.

"Seems so weird without her here," Jack said.

"I know how you feel," she admitted. The two fell into a silence. Finally Jack spoke up. "So…you got plans for the day?" he asked as he bent down and picked Aimee up. Joey smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all," she admitted.

"Well then, how would you like to spend the day with Aimee and I here?" he asked, holding his goddaughter in his arms. Joey looked at the toddler in Jack's arms and smiled.

"I'd love that." Jack smiled. The two of them then headed for their cars to drop Joey's car off at the B & B; then they'd take Jack's car for the afternoon.

"So how are you and Doug?" Joey asked, sitting in the passengers seat. Amy was babbling in the back seat as she played with some of her toys.

"Were doing great. I mean now that he's open about being Gay," Jack said. Joey smiled.

"So how bout you? How are you and Pacey doing in New York?" Jack asked. Joey opened her mouth to reply as her mind rebated whether or not to tell him just then that she was pregnant; with Dawson's child and not Pacey's. She decided to wait till later to tell him everything that was going on.

"Well, what can you say about New York? I'm always busy with work," she explained. Jack looked over at her and smiled. He could tell there was something up…. He just couldn't put a finger on it. He decided to just let it go for the time being.

"So where are you taking me anyways?" she asked.

Jack smiled. "I'm taking us out to lunch." Joey nodded, realizing she hadn't had much to eat today.

A few minutes later, they were pulling up to a familiar building. _Oh no, not the Ice House! Out of all the places in Capeside…_she said to herself. Jack noticed Joey suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"Jo, you alright?" he asked. _Pacey's probably not even here; stop worrying! _Joey faced Jack and put on a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get in there and get something to eat, huh?" she said changing the subject.

"Ok, let's go eat."

A few minutes later, Joey, Jack and Aimee were seated at a table inside The Ice House looking at some menu's. Joey, who already decided on what she was having, was busy playing with Aimee.

"Alright, I think were all set to order," he said as he put the menu down and looked up to flag someone down. Just as he looked up Pacey walked by; his head down looking at some papers.

"Hey, excuse me?" Jock called out, not realizing who it was until Pacey looked up.

"Oh my god, Pacey!?" Jack asked. Pacey stood froze as he looked over and realized who was with Jack. Joey's head shot up at the sound of the name.

Pacey sighed before finally walking over to the table. Normally he didn't wait tables being the boss and all unless the restaurant was swamped. He could grab a waiter and send them over, but that'd be rude. _This should be interesting, _he thought to himself. He felt the anger rise inside of him as he was reminded once more that Joey was carrying Dawson's child.

"What can I get everyone," Pacey asked, looking down. Jack looked back and fourth between Joey and Pacey.

"You're not going to say hi to the love of your life just across the table?" Jack joked. Pacey looked up from the pad, but not at either of them with a painful expression.

"I believe you're referring to the love of _Dawson's _life," he said. Joey closed her eyes, not believing what was happening. She was going to tell Jack later; at a better time.

"What are you talking about man?" Jack asked confused. "What's going on that I don't know about?" he asked the two of them. Pacey looked directly at Joey.

"Ask Joey's what's gong on," Pacey said. "Better yet Jack, why don't you ask Joey who the father is of the baby that's growing inside her right now." Joey looked up at Pacey.

"Pacey, stop; please just…stop," she said, near tears. She realized she had screwed up by sleeping with Dawson, but she didn't feel like she deserved public humiliation at the restaurant. The mistake had already been made, and there was no taking it back.

Jack looked at Joey shocked. "Wait a second; Joey, you're _pregnant_?" Pacey looked at Joey.

"You didn't tell him you were pregnant?" he asked.

"No I didn't; but thank you Pacey for blurting it out," she said angrily. "I thought you be a little mature and act like an adult about this, but I guess that was asking for too much," Joey said as she got up.

"Mature?" Pacey repeated in disbelief. "You call sleeping with Dawson while your with me _mature_?" he asked. Joey fought back the urge to slap him across the face.

"Go to hell," she told him before walking out of the restaurant, leaving Jack sitting at the table with Aimee, shocked.

"Joey, wait!" Jack said as he walked out of the restaurant with Aimee. Joey stopped in her tracks as Jack caught up to her. "What the hell was that back there?"

"Jack, right now I just wanna get out of here," Joey said, the two of them beside the car.

"Now, wait a second; Joey you're pregnant?" he asked.

"I made a mistake ok? It's not like I slept with Dawson to hurt Pacey. It just...happened!" she said at the brink of tears. Jack realized she wanted to get away from Pacey and the Ice House as fast as she could. Little Aimee began to fidget in his arms.

"Alright, we'll check out that McDonalds they just put up on Hudson," he said as he unlocked the car doors and headed out.

The car ride was mostly silent on their way to the restaurant and back aside from Aimee in the back seat.

Finally Jack was the one to break the silence. "How uh…how far along are you?" he asked. Joey looked down at her stomach. You could hardly tell she was pregnant; looked like she had just gained a few pounds.

"Almost nine weeks," she explained. Jack looked over at her and smiled quickly.

"That's like, two months right?" Joey nodded.

"Does Dawson know your pregnant?" he asked, he had a feeling he knew the answer. Joey's expression saddened, and she shook her head.

"What are you waiting for?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack. I guess I'm afraid of the possibility that Dawson, being the kind of person he is, will end up throwing away his dreams because of this," she explained.

"Joey that's crazy. You know Dawson loves you," Jack told her. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Pacey's my friend too, and I don't wanna get in the middle of this by choosing sides, but…"

"That's the last thing I want to happen; I don't want anyone choosing sides, Jack. I just want things between Pacey and I to be ok, ya know? I don't want there to be a grudge being held by anyone because of this," she said. "I realize things won't be ok for a while." Joey looked back behind her at the sleeping child. Jack looked over at Joey and noticed by her facial expression that she was scared. He reached over and gripped her hand.

"It's all going to be alright; just you wait and see." Joey looked at him and smiled weakly, hoping he was right.

It was nightfall by the time Jack dropped Joey off at the B & B. He had assured her everything was going to be alright, then headed home with Aimee, who was sleeping again in the back seat. Joey walked up to the porch, the days events running through her mind. Joey stopped and decided to sit outside for a while. It was a good thing she had a light coat on; the September nights were getting cooler by the day. Joey just sat in a law chair that faced the creek.

She soon lost track of time, deep on thought of memories past. She was so wrapped up in the past, she didn't hear Bessie call her name the first time. Nor did she notice Bessie walking over to her.

"Joey? I called your name three times. What are you doing out here?" Bessie asked as she sat down in the other chair, which was also facing the creek.

Joey shrugged. "Just thinking'."

"Alexander's asleep in the house so we can have this time to talk now," Bessie assured her. Joey smiled. "How was spending the day with Jack?" she asked.

"Actually, Aimee was with us," Joey said. Bessie smiled at the sound of the toddler's name.

"Awww, how's she doin? I don't know what she does more of each time I see her; get bigger or _cuter_," Bessie said. Joey laughed.

"She is adorable. She looks so much like Jen already," Joey agreed. Her expression turned sad. "Uh.. Jack and I ran into Pacey at the restaurant."

Bessie knew it couldn't have gone well. "Oh no. What happened?" Joey sighed.

"Well, after Pacey blurting out that I was having Dawson's baby, I walked out of the restaurant," she explained.

"So I take it Jack knows?"

Joey nodded. "I mean, it's not like it's meant to be a secret, they're going to find out sooner or later since I'm keeping it, I just wish Jack could have found out in any other way then hearing it over one of mine and Pacey's shouting matches," she said.

"Well, you know what I think about him now a days."

"Bessie-"

"Joey, nine months ago, he was sleeping with a _married woman_!" she reminded her. Joey just sat there. "Now I know you two care about each other, but I'm sorry. I still think you and Dawson were _meant _to be together, and nothing can convince me differently," Bessie said. Joey looked at her sister, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"The thing is, I know I messed up…and Pacey has _every_ right to be angry. What I did was…." she trailed off. "I just need him to forgive me Bess."

"Your absolutely right," Bessie said. "The two of you need some sort of closure; don't let things between the two of you end like this. Tell him what you just told me." Bessie looked down at her lap. "I know that's what Mom would have wanted to hear from Dad before she died." Joey looked up Bessie at the mention of their mother. Then the fears came back from when she first found out she was pregnant.

"What if I can't do this Bess? What if I can't be a good mother?" she asked. Bessie swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Oh Joey, you're going to be a _wonderful _mother; don't worry," Bessie said. It was true, Joey had practically raised Alexander. She was great with kids.

"And what about Dawson?" Joey asked. "What if he's too busy to want kids right now? I-" Bessie interrupted.

"I hope your joking," Bessie said. "Joey, Dawson loves you more than life itself. He would do anything for you-"

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want him giving up his dreams just because I got pregnant as a result of the birth control failing."

"You know, you yourself told me not too long ago you were tired of running from love. Now would be the right time to do just that." Joey looked up at her. "Stop running from him Joey. If not for the child you two created, then do it for yourself. You deserve to be happy after all time you've wasted trying to decide between the two of them." Joey smiled realizing her sister was right; about all of it. She needed to tell Dawson, the longer she waited, the worse it would be. She also knew she needed talk to Pacey. She owed him that much.

Joey smiled. "You always know just what to say."

Bessie returned the smile. "What are sister's for?" she answered simply. "C'mon, let's get inside. It's getting cold out here!" Bessie said as she got up and rubbed her arms. Joey laughed as she got up and followed Bessie inside the house.


	12. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

Joey paused before pushing open the doors to the Ice House early the next morning. She had lay awake a good half of the night trying to think of what to say to Pacey. The idea of not going to see him at all, taking the easy way out seemed appealing, but she generally didn't like to take the easy way out. She decided she'd go to the Ice House before it opened and talk to Pacey before packing for L.A.

As she expected, Pacey was busy picking up a little. His focus on the counter he was wiping off quickly before the restaurant opened. He looked up though at the sound of someone entering the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, but the-" he began before realizing who had just walked in. He stopped dead in his sentence as Joey walked over to him.

"Hey," she said softy.

"Hey," he said back, trying not to look at her too long. "What do I owe to this little visit?" he asked.

"Pacey, I came here to explain before I leave," she said.

"Back to New York?" he guessed. She shook her head.

"L.A." she corrected. Pacey's face hardened at the name of the city.

"Of coarse. You must not have gotten enough fun the first time down there, right?" Pacey said bitterly. Joey winced at his words, but knew she deserved the hatred that filled them.

"Pace, I know I messed up," she said. "And I know there's nothing I could possibly do to make up for the pain I've caused."

"Then why exactly are you here, Jo?" Pacey asked, walking out from the side of the bar.

"Because I couldn't leave here…and let us end like that; screaming at the top of our lungs at one another," she explained. The room fell silent.

"And whether you believe it or not…I _do _care about you Pace," she told him.

"Really? You care about me so much that you go off and sleep with Dawson. And now….you're going back to him."

"I honestly don't know what's going to happen between Dawson and I now that..." she trailed off. "And I didn't come here to talk about Dawson." Joey paused.

"Do you think, in the future, we could be friends again; like we used to be before everything?" Joey asked. Pacey thought about it hard.

"I honestly can't give you an answer to that one, Jo," he said. Joey nodded, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"But I'd like to think that could happen someday." he added. Joey raised her gaze back to his face and smiled. That's all she wanted; to be friends with him again.

"See ya Pace," she said.

Pacey smiled. "See ya Jo."

Joey felt relieved the whole car ride home. She figured that would've gone a whole lot worse than it had actually gone. Now for the next thing she was dreading… telling Dawson face to face that because the birth control had failed the night they were together, she was now carrying his child.

"So how'd it go?" Bessie asked as Joey packed up the things. Joey sighed as she folded a shirt.

"It went alright; could have done worse I suppose," she said. "I don't know. I mean, It's not like all is forgiven between us…but for now I guess things are…" she paused, searching for a word. "better."

"That's great to hear Jo, really," Bessie said. "Now all I gotta do is fill Dawson in on this," she said as she motioned to her stomach. She wasn't noticeably showing yet, but she had gained a few pounds.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but since he called this morning-"

"Dawson?" Joey asked.

"No, Dad." Joey froze. She had completely forgotten about him from all of this. It wasn't like she could _not_ tell him; he was her father.

"Uh, how's he doing?" she asked, slightly caught off guard.

"He's doing alright. He asked about you ya know," Bessie told her. "Jo, your going to have to tell him soon. He _is _our father."

"I know, I know. I just…I have to tell Dawson." she said. "Bessie, I'm ten weeks already! That's ten weeks I've kept from Dawson; ten weeks he's missed out on." The room fell silent. "But I _do_ plan on telling dad."

Just then, a small voice called out from the other room.

"Ma? Aunt Joey?" Both women turned towards the door.

"Were in here, Alexander," Bessie called out. A few minutes later, little Alexander walked into Joey's room.

"Whatcha guys doin?" Alexander asked.

"Packin'" Joey explained to her nephew. Alexander paused.

"Is it true your gonna have a baby with Dawson?" Alexander asked. Joey froze as both she and Bessie looked at Alexander.

"Alexander, how did you know about that?" Joey asked as she carefully squatted down in front of her nephew.

"I heard you and mom talking about it a few days ago. Is it true?" he asked. Joey looked up at Bessie before returning her attention back to Alexander.

"Yes it is; me and Dawson are having a baby," she told him.

Alexander smiled. "Yes!"

"Your excited?" she asked.

"I'm really excited Aunt Joey!" Alexander exclaimed. "Just…have it be a boy, ok? Lilly's enough to deal with," he explained. Both Bessie and Joey laughed. Then it hit Joey.

"Alexander, honey, does Lily know?" she asked hoping he hadn't told Dawson's little sister. If he had then Gale probably would find out not too long after that.

He shook his head. "I haven't say _anything _to her about it." Joey sighed in relief.

"Can you do Aunt Joey a favor?" she asked.

Alexander nodded quickly. "Of coarse I will Aunt Joey." Joey smiled.

"Don't tell Lily about it yet, ok?" she asked.

"Ok, I promise." Joey smiled.

"Good boy," she said as she hugged him. After she broke off their hug, she stood back up and continued packing.

"Aunt Joey, when are you coming back?" he asked. As he joined Bessie on the other side of the bed.

"Hopefully, real soon," she said honestly. She really had no idea what would happen in the next few weeks.

Finally Bessie spoke up. "Jo, where are you going to stay in L.A?" she asked.

"Well since Audrey's back there, for god only knows how long, I was going to see if I could stay there for a few days," she explained. It'd be good to see her friend again. She hadn't seen Audrey in quite a while. She had gotten a call from her a few months earlier, telling Joey she was currently residing in L.A.

"Oh that'll be good seeing Audrey again," Bessie said.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen her." The three talked and joked while Joey finished packing, even tho her flight wasn't for a few more hours, she knew Audrey would be awake by the time she landed there. It was going to be a long flight…


	13. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

The flight to L.A was long as Joey expected. She had gotten sick twice. Afterwards, she had fallen asleep. After all, she had eight hours to wait. The plane had finally landed in L.A around eleven PM. She picked up her bags, and hailed a taxi.

A half hour or so, the taxi pulled up to a very nice, very expensive looking apartment. Joey smiled, _Yep, this has gotta be Audrey's place. _Joey paid the cab driver and walked up to the front door; all the lights on the house on. She took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock. Before her hand could reach the door, the door opened.

"Oh my god! Joey!" the tall, excited blond said as she grabbed Joey into a hug.

"Audrey, hey!" she said. Audrey pulled her away and looked at her.

"Oh my gosh, Bunny! I can't believe you here!" she said excitedly. Joey smiled. "Are you alright; are you ok?" she asked quickly.

"Thank you Audrey, I'd love to come in from the outside," Joey said sarcastically.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Bunny, get in here," she said as she pulled her inside. Joey laughed.

Audrey smiled and pulled her into another hug; obviously shocked to see Joey there. "And yes, I'm fine."

"Where are you staying? You need a place to crash?" she asked quickly.

"Well now that you mention it; you mind if I crash here a few days?" she asked. Audrey grinned.

"Of coarse not! You know I love you Bunny!" she said. "Come on, let's get you settled in," she said as she grabbed Joey's bag and headed towards the other room.

"So… how've you been? Last time I heard, you were living in New York with Pacey," Audrey said. It was now quarter to one; the girls were now catching up as the early morning hours crept up on them.

Joey's smile fell at the mention of Pacey's name. "Oh! Did I say something wrong?!" Audrey asked quickly, noticing

"No, no, it's just that…Pacey and I aren't together anymore is, is all," Joey explained.

"Aww! What happened? I thought he was 'The One'."

"I thought he was," she said honestly. "But then I went to L.A, and saw Dawson…" she trailed off.

"Uh oh," Audrey said.

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Dawson and I sorta…" she trailed off again. Audrey quickly caught on.

"Oh My God! You had sex with him!" she exclaimed. "You had _sex _with Dawson, didn't you?!" she asked.

"Yes. It just kinda…happened," she explained.

"Nope," Audrey said.

"What?" she asked.

"Not buying it. Joey, this is you and Dawson were talking about; nothing just 'happens' between the two of you. Your guys are soul mates," she explained. Joey paused.

"Audrey, I'm pregnant." Audrey's jaw dropped.

"Your what?" Audrey croaked out.

"Yup. That's why Pacey and I broke up; It's Dawson's." Audrey's face went from shock to total excitement.

"Oh Bunny! Your gonna have a baby!" she exclaimed as she leaned over and hugged her. Joey began to laugh, relieved Audrey was excited.

"I know. Believe me I know," she said, humor in her voice. Audrey reached over and began to rub Joey's stomach.

"Hello in there! It's your auntie Audrey!" she said. Joey tried to hold back from laughing, but failed.

"Audrey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Saying hi to the baby. I want him or her to get used to my vioce so they'll know who I am when you finally have it," she explained. Joey rolled her eyes,

"How far along are you anyhow?" she asked.

"Um…about ten weeks or so."

"Does Dawson know?" Audrey asked.

"What is with all the questions?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry, but this is HUGE! Your having a baby!" she explained. Joey smiled. She was really happy about the baby.

"Wait, have you told Dawson yet?" she asked. Joey shook her head.

"That's why you're here! See, I knew there was a reason!" Audrey exclaimed. Joey grinned.

"Yeah, you caught me," she said. "But it _is _good to see you again," she admitted.

"Awww, you too!" Audrey smiled. Joey suddenly yawned. She then looked down at her watch.

"Wow! It's one thirty in the morning!" Joey said.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't realize it was _that _late!" Audrey said, surprised.

"I should probably get to bed," Joey said.

"Right, you've got an important day tomorrow," Audrey reminded her. Yeah, like she could forget.

"Yeah. Goodnight Audrey," Joey said as she got settled into Audrey's guest bed.

"Night Bunny."

The next morning, Audrey listened to Joey getting sick for a good part of the morning before forcing herself to get out of bed.

A half hour or so later, Joey dragged herself into the living room where Audrey was sitting, flipping through the channels.

"God, from what I was hearing, I was afraid I was going to have to call an ambulence to retrieve your dead body from my bathroom," Audrey joked as Joey plopped down on the couch beside her and leaned her head back.

"Some mornings I feel that way," she admitted.

"Jeez, I hope I never get knocked up," Audrey said.

"Audrey!" Joey said.

"What, it's true!" she said quickly. "Speaking of, aren't you going to see Dawson today?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going to see him later on today," she explained. Audrey nodded.

"Good luck there," she said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Joey said sarcastically.

"Anytime," she said back, joking. The two girls fell silent as Joey thought seriously for a second.

"You ok?" Audrey asked after a few minutes of noticing Joey's serious expression. Joey looked at her and forced a smile.

"Just a little nervous is all," she admitted.

"Everything will turn out ok. I mean, you and Dawson are going to get back together-"

"Well I don't know about that," Joey interjected.

"You too are having a baby," Audrey continued despite Joey's comment. "And he _loves_ you Joey. And _you_ love him." she paused. "I've never seen two people more perfect for one another than the two of you." Joey smiled.

"Plus…he's hott! If you don't snag him soon, he'll be tied down with some air-headed actress," Audrey said, breaking the tension.

Joey laughed. "He is kinda hot, isn't he?"

"Yes!" The two laughed about it while flipping through the channels. At least laughing with Audrey would take her mind off of Dawson. For a little while at least.

Dawson sat in his office, trying to concentrate at the computer screen in front of him. He looked at his desk, which was cluttered with papers. It felt like he hadn't been himself the past two months. _Since Joey_, he thought. He wished he could have talked to her that morning. Just then, his secretary buzzed from her desk outside the office.

"Dawson, there's a young women out here that would like to talk to you," she informed him.

Dawson sighed. "I'm kinda busy right now." Really, he just wasn't up for talking with who he assumed was probably a fan. Although normally he was more sociable, but lately… Dawson shook off the thoughts as he tried to focus his attention back to his laptop; trying to add to the script he was currently writing. Just then, his office door opened.

"Dawson, I'm sorry, but she insisted," his secretary insisted as the other woman walked in. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

Dawson sat there speechless as Joey walked into his office.

"I'm sorry to barge in here like this Dawson, but this is really important," Joey explained. Dawson slowly stood up. His secretary looked at him, her expression asking what she should do.

"It's alright Debbie, I got it," he assured her.

"Alright." Joey looked at Dawson's secretary and gave a small apologetic smile. Joey watched as Dawson's secretary closed the door behind her.

"So.. How you been?" Joey asked casually. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Honestly? I've been better," he told her.

"Dawson I can explain-" Joey began. She knew he was hurt and confused about her leaving early the next morning with no phone call or anything, then avoiding him for two months or so.

"Jo, I know the timing wasn't the best between us, but I'm not going to let you get away this time. I don't know what's going on between us, but I know I'm not letting you slip out of my life that easy. You mean too damn much to me for that to happen again."

"Dawson-" Joey tried again. She was at the brink of tears.

"I'm not finished yet," he said. "I know it's confusing, and it like I said, wasn't the best timing, but Joey, I honestly don't regret a second of being with you that night. I've learned from loosing Jen that I've gotta hold on to the people that I love. I know your with Pacey now, but-"

"I'm not with him anymore," Joey said softly. Dawson was about to continue, but stopped as he heard what she said.

"Your not?" he asked. Joey shook her head. Joey took a deep breath for what she was about to say.

"Dawson, I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

Dawson was searching his mind for a response to her statement. His best friend; soul mate had just told him that she was pregnant. He stood there in front of her shocked as his mind tried to compute her news.

"I…..I had no-" Dawson began, trying to reply.

"It's yours," she told him. "Before you go off thinking that it's Pacey's," she told him. Dawson looked at her and smiled.

"Mine?" he asked in disbelief.

Joey nodded. "I just found out a week or so; I'm um… about ten weeks," she added looking at the floor, the walls, anywhere then directly at his face; into his deep blue eyes. "Do the math if you don't believe me."

"No, I believe you, it's just…" Dawson trailed off. "Jo, we were careful that night. We-" Joey looked up at him in disbelief.

"Yeah well, I guess we weren't careful enough, now were we Dawson?" she said in a hostile tone.

"Joey, what's wrong? Why are you getting angry with me?" he asked instantly picking up on her anger and hostility.

"Do you know how hard it was to come here Dawson?" she asked. "To-to see Pacey's face when he found you and I slept together, or when he realized the baby was yours?!" she yelled.

"Joey, _you_ walked out on _me _the next morning! We never got a chance to talk about anything!" Dawson said, both of their voices raised.

"Oh, I see how it is; this is all m fault, huh?" she asked sarcastically.

"No! Joey-" Dawson said quickly.

"All my fault because I was scared about the feelings I had for you that night when I was supposed to be with Pacey!" Joey continued.

"No! Joey would you just stop for a second?" he pleaded as he walked closer to her and gripped her shoulders.

"Why should I Dawson, you're the one that doesn't want _our _child, and I for one-"

"Wait a second Jo; who said anything about me _not _wanting to keep this baby?" he asked confused. Joey looked at him who was also confused.

"You're not mad? You…_wanna_ keep the baby?" Joey asked, unsure of what was going through Dawson's mind. He reached for her hands and took them in his he thought in awe at being a father. Having a child with Joey. It was perfect.

"Joey, I couldn't think of anything else more perfect….then for us to have a baby together." Joey felt relieved after hearing those words. Like a huge boulder had just been lifted from her shoulders. Dawson smiled and pulled her into a long hug.

After a few minutes of hugging, they slowly pulled apart. Joey smiling and Dawson grinning at the thought of the baby; their foreheads touching.

"Jo?" Dawson asked in a whispered tone. Joey looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she whispered back. Dawson grinned.

"You know what this means? Were going to be parents," he said in both aw and happiness. Joey smiled too.

"I know," she said simply, not being able to hide the happiness in her voice. "Now all we gotta figure out is the basics, and were all set, huh?" Joey asked. Dawson smiled and she laughed lightly.

"We'll make this work, I promise," he said. Joey nodded as she looked up at him. He looked at her and continued to smile down at her, unable to stop grinning.

"You know, this is going to change a lot of things with us Dawson, both our lifestyles are going to have to change, and-" Dawson, still grinning, stopped Joey with a tender kiss.

"We can talk about all of this later Jo," he said. "But right now let's get out of here. What do you say?" Joey smiled.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea," she said smiling as the tow of them walked out of his office smiling like fools in love. Dawson ran over to his secretary as they walked out of his office.

"I'm gonna be a father, Debbie! Can you believe it?" he asked happily. The poor woman just looked at him shocked, and unable to answer.

"I-I…" she stammered, not sure how to respond. But she didn't have to worry, Dawson was already dragging Joey away by the hand. "Oh boy…" she sighed.

"So…" Dawson began. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?" he asked as he moved to get up from beside her on the couch. Joey quickly put her hand on his leg.

"Dawson, I'm ok," she assured him for the third time since they had arrived at his apartment.

He smiled quickly. "Alright."

"I'm sure there are a lot of questions running through your mind right about now," Joey said. Dawson laughed.

"Yeah I can think of a few." He paused. "Jo, why'd you wait so long before telling me about all this?" he asked.

Joey sighed. "Dawson, I was already about six weeks along when I found out-"

"Joey, your now what, _two months_?" he interjected.

"I was afraid ok?" she finished.

Dawson looked at her for a second. "Afraid of what?" Joey looked down at her lap. Dawson softly tilted her chin up so that he could see her face. "Joey?"

"I was afraid that you would think that this was all just a big mistake, and that… maybe the baby was one too." She paused, tears forming in her eyes. "Dawson, I was so afraid…" Dawson cupped her face and brushed a tear away from her face with his thumb softly.

"I would never think that Joey. You could never be thought of as a mistake in my life. " he assured her. He paused.

"I just wish you were as sure." Joey looked up at him, her expression hurt and confused.

"What does that mean?" she asked as she moved her face away from his touch. Dawson looked at her straight in the face. "Jo, I wanna know if this time your serious about being with me," he said honestly. "I mean dead serious because I just can't go through this again. Ten months ago you were absolute certain that Pacey was the love of you life, I just…" he paused. "I just want you to be sure this time; and not just because of this baby, but sure you want to be with me because you love me." Joey reached for his hand.

"Dawson, you've _always _been the one. And that scares me because deep down I've always known that; you and me." Joey shrugged before standing up and walking over to a window in the living room. "I love Pacey, but our time together is over; it's been over with for a _long_ time I just didn't realize it 'till now." she explained.

Dawson looked at her, still a little unsure. "So what does that means for us?"

"What do you want it to mean?" she answered.

"Honestly, I want this to be it; our shot to finally be together."

Joey smiled at the idea. "Alright. We'll start there." Dawson smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I wanna take you out for dinner tonight. What do you say?" Dawson asked.

Joey smiled. "Dawson Leery, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked.

"Something like that." He grinned.

"I'd love to," she said honestly.

"Wow," Joey said as she and Dawson walked towards his car; the two of them holding hands.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I can officially say that I am stuffed." Both of them laughed.

"Yeah, you did eat kind of a lot, huh?" he joked as he unlocked the car doors.

"Yeah sure, make fun of the mother of your unborn child," Joey said as the two of them got into the car. "I am eating for two remember," she reminded him. Dawson leaned over and kissed her.

"And I think it makes you all the more sexy," he told her. Joey smiled.

"Yeah, you won't be thinking that in another three months," she assured him. Dawson backed the car out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot.

"I'll be saying it even more," he promised. The two held hands as Dawson drove. Joey couldn't believe how incredibly well it was all turning out, although she decided not to vocalize that. _Every time something good happens in my life I always end up jinxing it by saying something, _Joey said to herself. _And I'm not going to let that happen this time._

Dawson looked over at Joey. "You're awfully quiet," he observed.

"Just thinking'" she explained.

"Jo? Would it be safe to assume that Bessie knows about the baby?" he asked. Joey looked over at him.

"Yes." Dawson sighed.

"Then I'm sure my mother already knows," he said. Joey looked at him feeling a little confused.

"Would that be a bad thing?" she asked. Dawson looked over at her.

"No. No of coarse not; that's not what I meant," he said quickly. "I just… I dunno. I guess I kinda wanted us to go back to Capeside together and tell her. She'll be ecstatic when she finds out there's a baby on the way for her to spoil." Both of them laughed picturing Gale spoiling their baby.

"When do you have to go back; to New York I mean," he asked.

"The day after tomorrow," she said unable to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"So what then?" Dawson asked.

Joey sighed. "I don't know," she paused. "Dawson, you think maybe we could talk about this tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of coarse," he said as he reached for her hand and gave it a loving squeeze. They drove in silence for a little while longer.

"I can't believe I didn't ask you this earlier, but….where are you staying anyways?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm staying with Audrey actually." Dawson smiled knowing the two were probably taking every opportunity to catch up. He was glad Joey was staying with such a close friend and not in a motel or something like that.

"How is Audrey?" he asked.

"You don't talk to her?" she asked, a little surprised.

"I know, it's crazy how close we live near one another and yet we don't talk a whole lot."

"Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"The simple answer would be that I've been really busy with work." Joey's heart ached when he said that. Even though Gale had said the same thing a few weeks ago in Capeside, hearing them come out of his mouth hurt even more.

"Jo, you ok?" he asked. Joey snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Where do you go when you do that?" he asked.

"Trust me Dawson, it's no place pretty," she assured him. Her comment caused him to frown slightly as he concentrated on the road. Instead of commenting on her comment, Dawson decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Um… As far as I know, I'm not doing anything," she said.

"Good."

"Why?" Joey asked.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow," he told her cryptically, with a smile on his face. Joey's smile matched his.

"What about your work? Don't they need you?" she asked.

"I guess they'll just have to do without me for a day, now won't they?" Joey laughed.

"Alright, fine," she sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't tell her.

"Here we are," Dawson said a few minutes later as he pulled up to Audrey's apartment.

"Here we are," she repeated. Dawson looked over at her and smiled before getting out of the car and walking towards her side.

"Thanks" Joey said as Dawson opened her door and extended his hand. The two walked up to Audrey's front door in silence.

"Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Joey said as they reached the door. Dawson smiled.

"Goodnight Dawson."

"'Night Joey." It took all the will power Dawson could muster to turn around and walk back to his car. Joey's smile faded as she waved goodbye to him and watched him drive off. She sighed before opening the door and walking in.


	15. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

"Morning," Joey mumbled as she walked into the kitchen the next morning, still in her pajamas.

"Well, well, well, she finally decides to join the world of the living," Audrey said.

"Speaking of which; what's wrong with this picture?" Joey asked. Audrey looked at Joey confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Audrey, this is the second morning in a row that I've gotten up and…..your already awake!" she explained.

"Well, might I remind you who's the pregnant one here?" Audrey answered. "I mean, don't women in your condition sleep in later or something like that?" she asked.

"Audrey, it's not a _condition_," Joey said. "But yes, sometimes you may feel the need to acquire more sleep. At least I do."

"Well there ya go then, your question is answered," she said quickly as she took another bite of cereal. "Besides, it's like eleven-thirty."

Joey moaned as she sat down at the table.

"So… how was your date last night with Dawson?" Audrey asked, unable to wait any longer for the details.

"It was good," Joey said. A beat.

Audrey looked at her. "Joey."

"Audrey."

"You told the guy you were having his baby. You two, Dawson and Joey; having a _baby_. And all you can say about the event was that it went 'good'!"

"Do you have to be so dramatic this early?" Joey whined. Audrey looked at her with a pleading expression.

"I went to his office, told him I was pregnant, we ended up talking at his house, and later on he took me to dinner." She paused. "And before he dropped me off here last night he asked if him and I could spend today together. No big deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Bunny! I think you've got a huge case of denial on top of being pregnant," Audrey told her.

"Why would I be in denial?" Joey asked.

"Because for the first time in a long time, everything in your life is coming together," Audrey explained. Joey sat there for a second, knowing Audrey was right. Right about it all.

Joey cleared her throat. "Um…. Speaking of which, I know we haven't had a lot of time to do things or go places together but…I have to leave tomorrow morning; back to New York." Before Audrey could respond, Joey's cell phone rang from the other room.

"What is that noise?" Audrey asked.

"Crap that's my phone!" Joey said as she got up and quickly ran to answer it.

Joey quickly got to the phone by the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Joey?" A familiar voice asked. Joey stood there for a moment, frozen in her place.

"Dad?" she said, not quite able to believe it was her father.

"Hi honey," her father said warmly. "I hope I didn't catch you in the middle of something. Your sister gave me your number." he explained.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything," she said.

"Ok, good." There was a pause. "Joey is everything ok; are _you_ ok?" he asked.

"Is that why you're calling?" she asked.

"Joey, I'm your father; I worry about you," he said. Joey wasn't sure if it was her hormones, or if he sounded like he really meant it, but she felt bad for acting cold towards him.

"Dad I'm fine. I'm just…busy with work is all," she explained. "I have to get going though."

"Alright sweetheart. I love you."

Joey paused a moment. "Love you too, Dad." She sighed as she placed her phone back on the small night stand. She did love her dad, but the strain in their relationship caused her to hesitate whenever telling him that she loved her. _Just another way to keep y heart safe, _she thought to herself before heading back into the kitchen where she had left Audrey.

"Well that was an exciting phone conversation," Joey said sarcastically.

"Why, who was that anyhow?" Audrey asked.

"My father," Joey said casually. Audrey's jaw dropped.

"Your father?" Joey nodded. "What'd he want?"

Joey shrugged. "Wanted to see if I was ok," she explained.

"Well did you tell him about the baby?" she asked.

"Nope," Joey said as she sat back down.

"Joey!" Audrey scolded. "He's your father."

"I know, I know. Bessie gave me the same speech before I left," Joey assured Audrey. "I've got a lot on my plate as it is, let alone add an estranged father to the mix."

"Alright, I get it. I'm just looking out for ya Bunny," Audrey told her. Joey smiled hearing the nickname Audrey had given her. Three years after College and she still called Joey by her nickname. "Yeah, I know you are."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the front door.

Audrey grinned. "Company. I love company!" she said as she got up and headed for the door. Joey rolled her eyes as Audrey disappeared from the kitchen.

"Joey, it's for you!" Audrey announced. Joey frowned as she got up and walked towards the front door where Dawson was standing.

"Hey you!" Dawson said warmly as Joey walked over to them.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Joey had a late start this morning, so she's running a little late," Audrey explained.

"Wow, I feel over dressed. Is this a sleepover party?" Dawson joked as he noticed both women were still in their pajamas. Joey looked down, totally forgetting.

"Not like he's seen her in less," Audrey muttered under her breath. Both Dawson and Joey heard her. Dawson smiled and looked at Joey, causing her to turn red. She smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed she was still in her pajamas and it was past noon.

"Yeaaah…. Hey, are we in a hurry?" she asked.

Dawson laughed. "Not really," he assured her. "It's ok, we got time."

"I'll be one sec." she promised before rushing off towards the guest room, leaving Dawson and Audrey alone.

"I've got some coffee going if you want a cup?" she offered.

"I'd love one, thanks," Dawson said as he followed Audrey into the kitchen.

"So.." Audrey began as the two of them leaned against the counter. "How you been?" Audrey asked.

"I'm doing good," he said as he placed his mug down on the counter beside him. "Things are really good as of a few days ago," he added with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, she has that tendency to brighten up your day, doesn't she?" Audrey said.

"Yeah she does," Dawson said honestly. "I'm really glad things are starting to look up for us."

"As am I," Audrey said smiling as well. "The two of you deserve happiness after all this time," she put her cup down as well and turned to face him.

"Yeah." Dawson's face then turned serious. "I just hope this time is different," he admitted.

"What are you talking about? Dawson, you know Joey loves you," Audrey said.

"That I know. That was never the problem." he sighed. "I just… I couldn't handle it if she decides this time that I'm really not the person she's meant to be with," he explained. "Especially not when there's a baby in the picture now."

"Dawson if there's anything I know for sure about Joey, its that _your_ it for her. You've always been 'the one.' She's just as scared as you are, she's just good at hiding it. You of anyone should know that," she said. Dawson smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm pretty familiar with that aspect of Joey," he assured her. Audrey smiled. As if on cue, Joey walked into the kitchen.

"I'm ready if you are," Joey said.

"You two kids get out of here. There are much hugs and kisses and time to be spend between the two of you." They both smiled.

"What are your plans for today?" Joey asked, feeling bad that she hadn't really spent much time with Audrey while she was there.

"Oh, I'm going to be causing lots of trouble; you know me," she said smiling. Joey rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't I seeing you guys leaving?" Audrey asked.

"Well, you heard the woman Dawson, let's get going," Joey said. Dawson leaned over and Jugged Audrey.

"Thank you," he whispered. Audrey smiled.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" she said as the two of them left.

"So what are _our_ plans?" Joey asked curiously as the two got into the car. Dawson smiled.

"You were never able to wait, were you?" he remembered as he drove away from Audrey's apartment smiling.

"You sure your feeling well enough to be up and about?" Dawson asked looking over at Joey in the passenger's side.

Joey smiled at Dawson's concern. "Dawson, I'm pregnant, I'm not dying."

Dawson grinned. "Right." Joey smiled.

"But yeah, I'm feeling fine," she assured him after a few seconds of silence.

"Good to hear," he said. Dawson paused. "You know, I have to admit; with what little I remember of when my mom was pregnant; I had a totally different picture in my head this morning on my way to come pick you up," Dawson admitted.

"You mean, you thought I'd be in the other room throwing up," Joey said.

Dawson laughed. "Something like that, yes."

"Well, the morning sickness is lessening. I mean, I do still have it, but…" she paused. "I dunno, sometimes I don't have it as bad some mornings, other mornings, I won't get sick, I'll just feel like crap," she explained.

"Sounds like fun," Dawson said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, high quality." Both Dawson and Joey laughed.

A few minutes later, Dawson rounded a corner. "Alright, we're here." Joey looked out the window.

"Dawson, not to sound too much like a tourist, but where's _here_?" she asked as she got out.

Dawson grinned. "We are at a park," he said as he reached for her hand and began to walk towards the grass. Joey looked at him suspiciously as they walked. They reached an area with a large blanket already laid out and a picnic basket in the middle. Joey looked at the area Dawson had decorated, then back to him.

"I figured since we used to do this all the time I'd be kinda nice just the two of us…" he trailed off, more interested in Joey's reaction. "Plus, it's not like we can do this too many more times it being September." Joey looked back at Dawson and smiled.

"Kinda hokey, don't you think?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Dawson grinned, remembering that day. "Yeah, that's exactly what I think." Joey smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Alright, now it's time to eat," Joey said as she let go of Dawson's hand and sat down on the blanket. Dawson smiled as he sat down beside her and opened the basket, pulling out food in containers.

"Now keep in mind, this was a little short notice," he warned. "I got some Chicken, potato salad-" He pulled out each food as he went. "And for the occasion I packed…Baby carrots." Joey smiled as tears formed in her eyes. Dawson looked at her worriedly; putting the food down beside him and moving closer towards her.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asked as he brushed away a tear. "Was it…something I said?" he asked. Joey shook her head quickly.

"No, it's just… this is…so incredibly sweet," she said smiling.

Dawson laughed. "You had me worried there for a second." The two got their plates together and began eating. Dawson watched as Joey ate happily.

"What?" she asked a little while later as she realized he had been watching her eat. Dawson smiled as he put down his empty plate. Most of the food was now gone from the basket.

"It's just…" He paused. "I'm trying to think if I've ever seen you eat that much in one sitting," he said.

"Sue me, I was hungry," she said smiling.

"That I can see."

Joey looked at him shocked, trying to hold back a smile. "Well you can blame the large amounts I have and will consume during the next seven months to _your_ child; which by the way, was hungry as well." Dawson grinned as she leaned back into his chest. The two sat that way for a while, both gazing at the scenery while resting on their blanket.

"It's so beautiful here," Joey said finally.

"Yeah," Dawson agreed. "But unfortunately, we have to get going."

Joey turned and frowned at him. "We do?"

"Yup," he said as he got up and began picking things up. Joey sighed and began to help him pick up.

"You know, we could stay here the rest of the day and I'd be ok with that," Joey assured him. Dawson smiled at her efforts as the two folded the large blanket.

"I'm sure you would," he said. The two finished and packed everything in the car.

"Dawson?" Joey asked a few hours later. After the picnic at the park, they had just drove around L.A. stopping at every place that looked interesting. It was now night fall, and Joey sat in Dawson's lap with a thin jacket on.; the two sitting on the blanket beside the car.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "I mean, I'm getting on a plane tomorrow morning back to New York." Dawson went silent for what seemed to be an eternity for Joey.

"Somehow we'll make this work," Dawson said.

"But how, Dawson? I mean, I have a life back in New York." she paused. "And you have one here. I just don't….. I don't know how we'll make this work."

"Joey, I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I have all the faith in the world in us," he admitted honestly. "As for our lives and where were going to live… I think I have a solution to all our problems." Joey looked at him almost worriedly.

"You do?" Dawson nodded.

"I've been thinking; what If I get someone else to run the show; maybe wrap it up. That way there I wouldn't be tied down with running the show." Joey froze. She knew this would happen; Dawson was giving up his dreams for her and their baby.

"No, Dawson-" she began.

"That'd be perfect, Jo. Think about it! I mean, you know I've been saying how running this show is costing me my personal life and my sanity. I set out to make movies, and here I am writing a teen soap.

This way here, we can be together, and… it's not like I'm canceling the show. Just someone else will be directing it," he said, excited about the idea. "I mean, I don't know, maybe I'll wrap it up this season, I'm not sure yet."

"Dawson, I don't know," Joey admitted.

"Don't know about what? This is perfect, I mean…don't you want us to be together?" he asked.

"More than anything in the world," Joey admitted. "Just not at the expense of your dreams."

"But that's just it Joey; this isn't my dream. I mean yeah, I enjoy running the show-most of the time anyway, but that's not my dream," he explained. "Besides-" he cupped her cheek. "I love you more than any dream in the world could offer. You and this baby are my world and if that means giving up some show so that I can be with you; I'd give it up any day," he finished, smiling. Joey smiled as she held back tears for the second time that day. Dawson noticed and brushed a stray tear off of her face.

"Is Joey Potter crying?" he said softly, smiling.

"Damn hormones," Joey cursed, causing Dawson to laugh.

"So are you going to get weepy on me all the time now?" Dawson asked. Joey playfully hit him on the arm. Dawson smiled and pulled her into a loving hug and kissed the top of her head.


	16. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

"Oh Bunny, I'm going to miss you so much!" Audrey said as she hugged Joey for the millionth time that day- and it was only eight in the morning. Dawson had offered to drive Joey to the airport, and Audrey as well to see Joey off.

"I'm going to miss you too!" Joey said. The two girls broke their hug. Dawson smiled. He and Joey would say their goodbyes after Joey said goodbye to Audrey.

"Alright, it's time to give you my present," Audrey said as she dug into her bag.

"Audrey, you didn't have to get me anything!" Joey said, surprised and touched that her friend got her something.

"Are you kidding me? Of coarse I did!" she said. "It's not much, but I figured it may interest you," she explained as she handed Joey the book.

"_'What to Expect When Your Expecting_,'" Joey said, reading the title of the book. "Aww! Thank you _so_ much!" Joey said as she hugged Audrey again.

"Although now that I think of it, I should have bought both of you the same book," she said as she looked at Dawson, who laughed.

"Thank you, now I have something to read on the flight home," Joey said. Audrey smiled.

"Alright, now that I've said my goodbyes, I think its someone else's turn," Audrey said. "Bye bye little baby!" she cooed, quickly rubbing Joey's still flat stomach before giving Dawson and Joey a little privacy.

"So.." Joey began. "I guess this is it."

"For now," he agreed. "But I'll see you in three weeks," he reminded her.

Joey smiled. "Yeah." They stood in silence; both having so much to say to one another, but not sure how to say it.

"This is so hard," Joey admitted. Dawson forced a smile and pulled her into his arms.

"What is it with us and airports?" Dawson asked trying to lighten the mood. Joey laughed as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Dawson, are you sure were making the right choices here?" Joey asked. Her whole life, everything good that happened, bad things followed; she just couldn't shake that from her head.

Dawson smiled, knowing she was still worried and taken back by everything. "I'm one hundred percent sure were doing the right thing," he told her. As if on cue, the voice overhead announced Joey's flight.

"I have to go," she said trying to hold down her emotions, but her voice betraying her.

"I know," Dawson said, not wanting to let her go.

"I'll see you soon," Joey whispered as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah," Dawson said, watching Joey walk away. _Wait, what am I doing? _he asked himself quickly.

"Joey!" he exclaimed as he ran over to her. She turned around just as he grabbed her and kissed her. Audrey stood there and grinned as she watched the two of them kiss. A few seconds later, the two separated and went their separate ways.

Two weeks had already gone by since she had gotten back from L.A and she missed Dawson terribly. _The first day back I missed him, _Joey said to herself. The two had called back and fourth since then, but it didn't seem like enough.

Just then, she heard a knock on her office door.

"It's open," she said happily. It had been pretty slow in the office. Most of the rush had been while she was gone; by the time she got back, things had gone back to normal speed.

"Hey Joey," Elise said, smiling.

"Oh, I got the three you gave me the other day to edit," she said as she reached over to grab the small stack.

"That's great!" Elise said. "But that's not why I'm here. Were ordering lunch and with you eating for two now…" she trailed off with a smile on her face.

Joey's smile matched her boss's. "Yeah, I am getting a little hungry," she admitted.

"You want what you had yesterday?" Elise asked.

"Just don't forget the cookie-dough ice cream," Joey smiled. "I've been starting to crave that."

"I know. You've had that all week," Elise said, closing the door. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she said, taking a step back into the office. "Don't forget about the office party coming up."

Joey's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. "Oh crap, when is that again?" she asked.

"Next Thursday, on the tenth" Elise said as Joey flipped through her planner. "You are going to be able to make it, right?" she asked.

Joey looked up and smiled. "Of coarse. And by then, Dawson should be here so you guys will all be able to meet him," she said happily.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him. I mean, I've seen him in a few magazines here and there; never seen him in person." Joey smiled. The thought of Dawson being famous and in a magazine was still something she was getting used to. She just knew him as the boy down the creek. Her best friend, soul-mate, lover and now the father of her baby.

"Yeah, he may be moving here to New York actually; to escape the publicity," she explained.

Elise nodded. "Well, the faster I leave the faster everyone gets to eat, so.."

"I'll see you later," Joey said laughing. Her stomach then began to growl. She put her hand on her stomach, which was just starting to grow, and rubbed it.

"I know, I know. It's coming," she said. As soon as she finished saying that, her phone rang.

"Joey Potter."

"Hey you. And how is my little niece or nephew today?" Bessie asked. Joey rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bess, yeah I'm doing great, thanks for asking," Joey said sarcastically, causing Bessie to laugh on the other end.

"Do you know how long I've waited to get a niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Well, If I would have known that, I would have went out and gotten pregnant a long time before this," she joked as she played with something on her desk.

"So not funny," Bessie said. Joey laughed.

"Were doing fine. In fact, I hardly have morning sickness now," she said happily.

"That's great to hear Jo," Bessie said happily. "And how's Dawson?"

"He's doing good. Actually, he should be here by next week," Joey said happily. She could hardly wait.

"I'm glad to hear you two are doing so well," Bessie said.

"So how's life back in Capeside?" Joey asked as she leaned back in her chair, listening to her sister and catching up.

Joey sighed as she walked through her apartment door at five o'clock that night. Her feet were killing her and she was getting hungry.

"Hmm, what to eat," she said to herself as she stood with the fridge door opened. After a few moments of trying to decide on what to make for dinner, Joey settled on a grilled cheese sandwich. She hummed as she buttered the pieces of bread and put it all together in the pan. Feeling as if her jeans were skin tight, she walked into her bedroom and changed into a pair of sweatpants.

"So much better," she said as she began out of her room. She stopped at the large mirror she had near her dresser and began studying her reflection. She smiled as she put her hand over her stomach, fascinated by the idea that a tiny life was growing inside there. A life she and Dawson had created. As she walked down the small hallway, she realized there wasn't much room for the baby. If they decided to stay there, it'd be really cramped. She then smelt something burning.

"Crap," she said as she quickly headed towards the small kitchen, and turned the stove off. "So much for that," she said, throwing the burnt sandwich into the garbage. She was about to go sit down in the living room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Of coarse," she muttered as she walked back towards the door. She didn't expect to see the person on the other side.

"Dawson!" she exclaimed as she practically jumped into his arms.

"Hey Jo," he said warmly as he hugged her. Joey quickly pulled away as she stepped further into the apartment so that he could get in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming 'till next week," Joey said as she shut the door behind them.

"I couldn't wait that long to see you," he explained as he set one of the many bags he was carrying, down.

"Here, we can put these in the bedroom," she said as she grabbed one and led him to the bedroom.

"Wow, I gotta say; this is a nice place," Dawson observed a few minutes later as he stood in the living room, looking around the apartment.

"And you had no trouble finding it?" Joey asked as she joined him in the living room.

"No trouble at all."

Joey smiled. "I'm glad."

"Do I smell something burning?" Dawson asked finally noticing the smell.

Joey laughed. "What you smell would be my burnt sandwich." Dawson looked at her worriedly.

"That's all you were going to eat for dinner?"

"What's wrong with a grilled cheese sandwich?" Joey asked.

"Nothing at all," he said. "How does take out sound? We'll go get Chinese or something."

Joey crinkled her nose.

"Ok, no on the Chinese," Dawson said. "How 'bout we go for some pizza?" he suggested.

"Mmm, I like that idea. You win," she said. "I'll just go get my purse." The two then headed out hand in hand.


	17. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

Two weeks had passed since Dawson had arrived in New York. Dawson had begun to notice that Joey seemed to be glowing now at 14 weeks. He still couldn't believe that in six months they were going to have a baby together. Now all they had to do was tell his family, which they had planned on doing that weekend.

"Hey Jo?" Dawson called from the bedroom. Joey was in the small bathroom that was in the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Dawson looked down at her suitcase which was lying open beside his on the bed.

"Do you really need this much clothes? Were only staying for the weekend," he reminded her. Joey laughed as she came out of the bathroom.

"So I like to make sure I have the proper clothes for the proper occasions. Besides," Joey began. "It's not like I'm skinny little Joey Potter anymore." Dawson smiled. He loved the way she was beginning to show. In another month; two tops, she'd really be showing.

"Speaking of which, you got that doctors appointment next week, don't forget." Joey rolled her eyes.

"Dawson, you've got "Doctor's Appointment' written in big red letters on the calendar. I don't think I'm going to forget." The two smiled.

"Well, I'm all ready to go; how bout you?" Dawson asked.

"Yup, just let me go pee before we go," she said before heading back into the bathroom.

"Didn't you _just _go?" he asked.

"I was brushing my hair!" she explained from the bathroom. A few seconds later, Joey came back out from the bathroom.

"Alright, all ready," she said as she grabbed her suitcase, Dawson grabbing his own as the two walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh, Dawson? Did you grab the junk food?" she asked worriedly. Dawson rolled his eyes as he grabbed the junk food on the counter on his way out the door.

"Yes I did," he assured her as he shut the door behind them. It was going to be a looong ride.

"Doesn't seem much different, does it?" Joey asked. Looking out the window. They had finally arrived in Capeside.

Dawson looked over at her. "Sure it does."

Joey raised a brow. "How so?"

"Well, they never used to have a McDonalds on Hudson. Now they do," he said as he motioned to the now empty bag. All that was left of their lunch were the drinks. "Lucky for us," he added.

"Mmm," she agreed as she took a sip of her drink. "Uh Dawson?"

"Yeah?"

"I've really gotta go pee," she said.

"You just went when we stop at McDonalds!" he said.

"Excuse me, but have you forgotten that I'm pregnant? Pregnant women do have to pee frequently," she reminded him.

Dawson smiled. "Why is that anyways?" he asked. "I've always wondered why expectant women are always gong to the bathroom."

"Because the baby's growing and pushing on our bladders," she explained. Dawson smiled as he reached out to the side of him to hold her hand.

"Well, we're almost there," he assured her.

"Dawson, are we going to the B & B first or to your house?" she asked, just realizing she didn't know.

"Well, I just figured we'd stop at my house. Ya know, tell my mom about the baby, and visit for a while before settling in at the B & B," he explained. "Why did you wanna go there first, cause we can-"

"No, it's ok. I was just curious," she explained. She listened to the music playing low on the radio. Dawson had turned it on for background noise. They had talked the whole ride up.

"Oh mi gosh!" she said as she leaned forward and turned the volume up more.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember this song?" she asked. Dawson listened to the song for a second before remembering.

"Wasn't that the song that was playing in that jukebox that night back in college?" he asked.

Joey grinned. "And you asked to dance with me."

They both smiled as they silently remembered that night.

"Dawson, I'm nervous," Joey said, slightly out of the blue.

"Nervous about what? Jo?"

"Telling your mom and John."

"Joey, you know there's nothing to be worried about. They're going to be so excited," he assured her.

"I know, it's just… telling them; now almost everyone knows." She paused. "I guess it just makes it more real is all."

"Your not having second thoughts about us, are you?" he asked.

"No. God no. I guess this whole 'baby' thing hasn't quite sunk in, ya know? I mean, I know I'm pregnant; that there's a baby growing inside of me," she explained.

"I'm glad your nervous about this too," he said. Joey looked over at him and smiled knowing everything would be alright.

"Alright, we're here. You ready?" he asked as they got out of the car. Dawson walked to the other side of the car, joining Joey as the two walked up to the house hand in hand. Joey nodded her head in response. Dawson squeezed her hand gently before opening the door.

Before Dawson could announce their arrival, Gale came running from the other room towards them.

"Dawson! Joey!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the two; hugging Dawson first then Joey.

"I was so excited when Dawson called me a few weeks ago and told me the news!" she said happily. Joey quickly looked over at Dawson who looked confused.

"The news?" she repeated.

Gale looked back and forth between the two. "Yeah. That you two are back together," she explained.

"Oh!" Joey said quickly. "That." Gale continued to look back and fourth between the two of them with a confused expression.

"Alright then. Let's get inside, huh?" Dawson suggested quickly before the conversation went on any further. He didn't think it was the best time just to announce the news about the baby right there in the doorway.

"So how do the two of you see each other when your on two separate sides of the coasts?" Gale asked a few hours later.

"Well actually," Dawson began. "I'm kinda…living with Joey in New York right now," he explained. Gale looked at him surprised.

"Not that I'm not happy to see the two of you back together after all these years, but Dawson; what's going to happen with your show?" she asked.

"That I'm not sure about yet. For right now I've got Todd running it," he explained.

"Oh boy. You sure that's such a good idea?" Gale asked remembering Todd. Dawson smiled.

Joey suddenly put a hand up to her forehead. Dawson looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Joey nodded. "I just need a drink of water."

Gale stood up. "I'll go get you a cup." She then disappeared out of the room. Dawson then turned all his attention to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked as he put his arm around her. "Is it the baby?"

Joey shook her head. "I'm sure it's just the ride up here."

"Are you sure your alright, cause we can-" he began. As if on cue, Gale walked back into the room with a glass of water.

"Here ya go honey. Are you sure your alright?" she asked. Joey nodded before taking a sip of water. Gale watched as Dawson practically hovered over her so protectively…

"Is there…something going on that I don't know about?" she asked. She could sense something was different; she just couldn't put a finger on it.

Dawson and Joey exchanged looks. She nodded in a silent agreement.

"Actually, yeah. I think now's a good time to tell you," Joey said.

"Tell me what?" Gale asked.

"Mom, uh…Joey's pregnant. We're having a baby," he said. Gale instantly broke into a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" she said as she got up and sat beside the both of them on the couch. "Your pregnant?" she repeated.

"Fourteen weeks," she confirmed shyly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to count back and realize she was with Pacey then. But apparently Gale didn't care; she was more interested in the idea of a baby.

"Wow, my little boys' going to be a father!" she said.

"Mom," Dawson said. If it weren't for knowing Joey for so long, he'd be embarrassed.

"So uh, you guys staying at the B & B tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bessie's already got a room ready," Joey explained. Gale nodded. "But we're here in town for the weekend." Gale nodded.

A Few hours later…

"I remember being in labor with Dawson," Gail began. "fifteen hours it took before he decided to come out."

"Wow," Joey said as she reached for Dawson's hand and looked at him.

"You may be in labor less time, you never know," Gail said.

"Boy I hope so; seeing Bessie have Alexander…" she trailed off. Dawson looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh wow, we've been here all day," Dawson said in disbelief as he realized the time.

"Wow, the day flew by so fast," Joey said.

"You ok? You look like your getting kinda tired," he noticed.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, a little."

"Let's get you home then?" he said as he got up. Joey smiled as he extended his hand to help her up.

"It was great seeing you again," Joey said.

"It was great seeing you too, honey," Gale said. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Grama!" she said in disbelief once more as she hugged Joey, who smiled.

"Dawson," Gale said as she hugged him. "Take good care of her, I mean it," she warned.

Dawson look over at Joey and smiled. "I will. I promise."


	18. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

"Hey you too!" Bessie said happily as Dawson and Joey walked through the doors of the B & B a little while later. Joey had called her a head of time and filled her in on their plans and Bessie was more than excited to hear that Dawson would be accompanying Joey this time.

A few seconds later, Lily and Alexander ran into the kitchen.

"Dawson!" "Aunt Joey" The two said at the same time, running over to the two of them and hugging them.

"Hey you," Dawson said as he reached down and picked his little sister up. "Have you been here all day?" Lily nodded.

"I hope your not in Bessie's way," Dawson said.

"Oh no; not at all; I love having Lily here," Bessie assured him quickly. Dawson smiled as he put Lily down and as fast as the two ran in, they both ran back out.

"Well that was…" Joey said as she watched the two chase each other back out side. "We're we that bad?" she asked Dawson quickly.

"Yes you too were," Bessie assured them. "Let me help you two out with those bags," she began.

"Aww, Joey!" she exclaimed out of the blue as she walked over to her. "Your already starting to show!" Bessie began to try and lift up Joey's purple sweater.

"Just barely," Joey protested as she tried to knock her sister's hands away from her stomach. Although she was showing a little more than a 'little.'

"I think it's cute," Dawson said as he put his arm round her side.

"I agree," Bessie said. "Comon kids, let's get you two settled in."

"I'm so glad the day is over with!" Joey said as she collapsed onto the bed. Dawson laughed as he walked over to the other side and sat down beside her.

"You have to admit, today didn't go _that_ bad," he said as he leaned down a d kissed her.

"I know, it's just… I'm really tired," she admitted.

Dawson smiled. "Let's get some rest." He reached over and turned off the lamp. They two then crawled under the covers and began to get comfortable; Joey laying on her side while Dawson's hand was draped over- her hand in his. The two lay like this for a few minutes before Joey rolled over onto her back. She smiled before moving Dawson's hand onto her stomach.

"I still can't believe there's a little person inside there," Joey said in a hushed tone, her hand lightly trailing up and down his arm.

"Me neither," Dawson said.

"Just think in a few more months, we'll be able to feel he or she moving around in there." The two fell silent.

"Dawson?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy that we're having this baby?" she asked. The thought had been on her mind for a few days now.

Dawson lifted his head. "How could you even ask me that, of coarse I am Joey."

"It's just, you never really _talk_ about the baby, so I guess I was just wondering," she explained.

Dawson sat up. "Joey when you showed up that day at my office and told me the news about the baby… I can't think of a happier moment in my life," he told her honestly.

Joey smiled and sat up also. "Not even when you had sex for the first time?" she asked, trying to lighten up the moment.

Dawson grinned. "Well, that was a big day…" he trailed off. Joey nudged him. "But in all honestly Joey, all of the happy moments in my life involve you in some way." He leaned over and kissed her again, only the kiss lasted longer than the first one.

"I love you Dawson," Joey whispered when the two finally broke apart.

"I love you too, Joey," Dawson said. The two then laid back down only this time, Joey's head was resting on Dawson's chest and his hands were wrapped around her. He fought sleep off as long as he could so that he could listen to her sleep. A few hours later, sleep claimed Dawson as well.

Dawson was the first to wake the following morning. He looked over on his right side to see Joey still fast asleep, her breath slow and steady. He smiled as he watched her for a few minutes. He could do it all day long. _God, she's beautiful_, Dawson said to himself. He sat there and watched her for what seemed to be an eternity before slipping out of bed careful not to wake her.

Looking out the window, Dawson decided it was a nice enough day to sit outside.

"Good morning Dawson," Bessie said in a soft voice as she sat in the wicker couch on the porch, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bessie," Dawson said smiling as he sat down beside her.

"So how you doing?" Bessie asked.

Dawson smiled. "I'm doing great," he began. Bessie smiled, listening to Dawson go on about how happy he was. "I mean, I'm going to be a father!" he said in awe.

"Joey's excited too," she assured him.

"You know Bess, I'm so excited about this baby," he told her truthfully. "And I am SO glad that Joey and I are back together again."

Bessie smiled. "Good, cause you're going to have to put up with her extra moodiness and weird cravings," she joked.

Dawson laughed. "I can't wait, really. I'm looking forward to every minute." The two sat in silence.

"You really love her, don't you?" Bessie asked. She had watched the two of them grow up. She looked at the man in front of her, thinking back to when he and Joey would play tag in the back yard. The two were always inseparable.

"Yeah. Yeah I do," he assured her. "I honestly can't picture my life without her."

"She feels the same way ya know," she said. "I know back in high school things were hard for the two of you, and when Pacey was added to the mix…" she trailed off. "But Dawson, her heart has never left you. That I'm sure of." Dawson smiled.

"I'm not saying she didn't love Pacey, just never in the way she loved you. You were her first love; first loves are always the strongest ones." She smiled. "I was so excited when Joey came here a few months ago and told me she was pregnant and the baby was yours," she admitted. "I've always known you two were meant to be; this just proves it." Both of them smiled.

Just then, the front door opened and Joey stepped out. "There you are." She walked over to the two.

"Hey, morning Jo," Bessie said warmly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Dawson asked.

"Better," she said as she sat down on Dawson's lap. Dawson instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I'm going to leave you too out here," Bessie said as she got up.

"You don't have to go," Joey said.

"It's ok, Alexander should be getting up anytime," she explained before heading inside. Joey scooted off of Dawson and sat more on the other side. The upper half of her laying on Dawson.

"It's so beautiful here," Joey said as the two sat looking out across the creek.

"Yeah," Dawson agreed. "I don't come out here and visit enough."

"I don't either," Joey said. "But I want to. Especially after the baby is born." Dawson smiled down at her.

"Alright." The two cuddled on the couch as they continued to look out towards the creek.


	19. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17

"Jo, maybe we should call him up before going over," Dawson began. "I mean, he may not even be home."

"He'll be there, now c'mon!" Joey said as she tugged on his hand. "Bessie, we're going to see Jack, we'll be home later!" Joey hollered over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, sitting in the car as she noticing Dawson's expression. Dawson looked over at Joey and smiled.

"Nothing," he said. Joey gave him a look. "I just realized I haven't really seen anyone since Jen died," he explained.

"It's weird not having her here," Joey admitted.

"Yeah it is."

"I can only imagine what she'd say about all of this," Joey said. Dawson smiled before the car went silent.

"So Jack knows about the baby?" he asked.

Joey nodded. "Yup." She pulled into Jack's driveway. He had bought the house a few years ago, Joey remembered.

"I wonder if Grams is going to be home," Joey wondered aloud.

"I'd assume so," Dawson said. The two got out of the car.

"You know, It's funny thinking of Jack as your ex- boyfriend," Dawson said. Joey looked at him confused. "You know with him being gay," he explained. The two walked up to Jack's door in silence.

"Are there any of our friends you _haven't _dated?" Dawson asked, which earned him a glare from Joey as she knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, traces of baby food on his clothes.

"Hey you!" Joey said as the two of them hugged. "Come on in you guys," Jack said as he welcomed them in.

"Hey man," Jack said as he hugged Dawson. The three old friends stood there for a second, smiling at one another. "By the way, congratulations about the baby," Jack said to Dawson. "Joey and I were able to talk about the topic of the baby to death last tie she was in town." For the first time, Dawson finally realized the bit of baby food Jack was wearing.

"Did we uh, come at a bad time?" Dawson asked. It took Jack a few seconds to get what Dawson was talking about.

"Oh yeah, the baby food. No, I was just feedin' Aimee her lunch," he explained. "Seems she enjoys seeing it on me more than in her stomach."

Joey and Dawson laughed.

"Wanna see her?" he said as he led them into the kitchen where Grams was sitting, trying to feed Aimee her lunch.

Dawson just stood there, almost in shock; Joey on the other hand, walked right over to Grams and the smiling baby.

"Hey Mrs. Ryan, how are you doing?" Joey asked. Grams smiled.

"I'm doing alright, Josephine," she assured her as she stood up. "Jack told me the news, congratulations!"

Joey smiled. "Thank you."

"Just make sure I won't have to deliver this Potter baby," Grams said.

Joey laughed. "I'm very much planning on delivering my baby in the hospital," she told her, "with a lot of western medicine!" she added quickly, causing Grams to laugh.

"Hey there Aimee!" Joey cooed as she turned towards the baby. Jack was cleaning Aimee up while Joey and Grams talked.

"Well since she's obviously had her fill…" he trailed off laughing. He unbuckled Aimee and took her out of her chair.

"Here, can you take her for a second?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Joey said, holding her hands out. Jack smiled before disappearing out of the room.

"I must go finish my blanket I've been knitting," Grams said before exiting the kitchen as well.

"Dawson?" Joey said worriedly as she turned around with the baby and noticed Dawson's distant expression. She walked over to him holding Aimee.

"Dawson?" she repeated. He then shook out of it.

"Yeah? Sorry," he apologized. Joey could sense something was bothering him.

"Here we go," Jack said as he walked back into the kitchen. "Now that I'm all cleaned up."

"Hey honey," Jack said to Aimee, causing her to giggle. She instantly reached for Jack.

"Your so good with her," Joey said as she handed Aimee back to him.

Jack smiled. "You too will be the same way with your baby," he assured them as Dawson finally walked over to Joey. Joey smiled and put her arm around him.

"I hope so."

"So how have you guys been?" Jack asked as he sat Aimee down on the table and began to take off her messy clothes,

Joey looked over at Dawson and smiled; squeezing his hand. "We've been great."

"And how long are you guys staying in Capeside for?" he asked.

"Oh uh, we're leaving tomorrow morning," Joey said. "I've got work on Monday." Jack nodded.

"What about you? How's the show going?" Jack asked.

"I um.. Well, I'm kinda taking a break from the show. I've got Todd handling most of it back in L.A." Dawson explained as he sat down at the table beside Joey.

"Ohh.." Jack said.

"Yeah, so in the meantime I'm staying with Joey back in New York." Jack knew the two of them so well he could tell that they were stumbling upon a sore subject and decided to change directions.

"So have you guys thought about any names for the baby yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Dawson said.

"I've got an appointment on Wednesday, just to see how everything's going in there," she said as she put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

Jack smiled. " It's kinda weird, us all having kids," he said as he finished dressing Aimee. "I mean, we've all known each other since High school and here we are, having kids of our own."

"I know. Thinking about it makes me feel-"

"Old?" Dawson finished for her. The three of them laughed.

"Hey, do you guys ever wish you could go back and be fifteen again?" Jack asked.

"No," both Dawson and Joey said at the same time.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't _that _bad," Jack said.

"I just know that I'm glad I'm not fifteen anymore," Joey said as Aimee picked that time to begin to babble, reaching for Joey.

"Looks like she wants to go back to you," Jack said as he handed Aimee to Joey. Jack watched as Joey played with Aimee, who was standing on Joey's lap.

"What about you? You picturing what fatherhood is going to look like?" Jack asked Dawson.

Dawson smiled. "Something like that."

"The 2 am feedings… Oh it'll be fun," Joey said, smiling.

"But right now you've just gotta deal with all of Joey's mood swings," Jack said.

"I've had a lifetime to get used to them. I'm sure they won't be that much different from her usual mood swings." Joey shot him a look while trying to suppress a smile.

"Good luck with that," Jack said.

"Great, that's just great," Joey said, walking out of the bedroom as she fought with her pants zipper. The two of them had left Capeside a week ago.

"What's wrong?" Dawson asked, putting the remote down he had been playing with.

"My pants are a little…tight," she explained, now fighting with the button. Dawson smiled.

"Dare I say it's about time we think about purchasing some maternity clothes?" he asked, grinning.

"Let's just get the appointment out of the way first," Joey said. She then plopped down on the couch beside Dawson. Dawson smiled, rubbing her small belly.

"I see mommy's on the verge of a mood swing," he said.

"You would be two if you always had to go pee AND had weird food cravings, AND were getting fat," Joey said.

"Yeah what was with breakfast this morning?" Dawson asked. "Pickles dipped in Ranch dressing?"

"What wrong with that?" she asked.

"It's just…gross."

Joey smiled and stuck out her tongue. "But it tasted sooo good!"

Alright, that's it," Dawson said before shifting on the couch, and began tickling Joey.

"Dawson, Dawson stop!" Joey pleaded at the top of her lungs. "Dawson please!" she begged. Finally Dawson decided it was enough and stopped.

"I hate you," Joey said as she tried to catch her breath.

"No you don't," Dawson said.

"Your right; I don't," Joey said as she reached up and kissed Dawson. "Let's get going to that appointment," Joey said.

Dawson smiled and got up from the couch, Joey not moving an inch.

"Ya know Jo, in order for us to actually make it there, you gotta get up," Dawson said.

"But the couch is so comfy. I don't want to get up," Joey explained. Dawson sighed before bending down and lifting her off the couch.

"Dawson, what are you doing!?" she asked.

"Carrying you," he said simply. The two laughed all the way to the car.

"This room creeps me out," Dawson said finally, sitting in the examining room. Joey was laying on the bed, and Dawson was sitting beside her, waiting for the doctor to come back.

"Why does it creep you out?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, it just does." He paused. "Don't you usually have a sonogram on your second or third visit?" he asked.

"Um… I have no idea," Joey laughed just as the doctor walked in.

"Hey Joey," she said warmly. "Nice to see you again."

Joey smiled. "Hi Dr. Ross."

"I've got you down for an ultrasound today, am I right?" Dr. Ross asked as she checked Joey's file.

"Yup," Joey said. Dawson reached for her hand and Joey squeezed it.

"Is this Dawson?" Dr. Ross asked.

Joey nodded. "Yes."

"Hi Dawson, I'm Dr. Ross." She extended her hand and Dawson shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," Dawson said.

"so, are you guys ready to see the first images of your baby?" she asked before preparing the sonogram machine. She walked back over to Joey and lifted up her shirt.

"This may be a little cold," she warned, before squeezing the clear jell onto Joey's stomach. Suddenly the room was filled with a loud noise as the doctor rolled the thing over Joey's stomach.

"Wow, what is that?" Dawson asked curiously.

The doctor smiled. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

"Why is it so fast?" he asked worriedly.

"It's normal," she assured him.

"Wow, Joey, look, there he is!" Dawson said as the two of them looked at the screen, Joey holding back tears.

"Well, everything looks good in there. The fetus seems to be where it should be growth wise, and you seem to be putting on the required weight," the doctor said.

"Can you tell what it is yet?" Dawson asked.

"Not yet. All the major organs are still forming." Dawson nodded.

"Alright, we're going to take the first picture of your baby," the doctor said. Dawson looked over at Joey and smiled.

"I love you," he said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you."

The two of them exchanged looks, grinning at each other the whole way home from the doctor's office, both as happy as they could be. The two were kissing by the time they got to the apartment door.

Dawson pulled away for a second to pull off his sweater as he kicked off his shoes. Joey laughed and kicked her own shoes off as well. The feel of his lips on hers were pure heaven and she had been deprived of that feeling for too long.

Joey was beginning to feel annoyed when Dawson broke off their kiss once more. "Are you ok to be doing this?" Dawson asked breathlessly.

"I'm definitely ok," she assured him, grinning. _I love this guy! He's so adorable, _Joey thought as he smiled and kissed Joey again before lifting her up and carrying her down the hallway.

Dawson lay on his side, his head in his hand as he watched Joey sleep beside him. He knew he should probably be waking her up; it was around dinnertime; but he just couldn't bring himself to doing it.

His gaze traveled up and down her body, her hair hugging her face. He had missed her, more than he thought before all of this; before she walked back into his life. He smiled at her before lightly reaching over and pushing a piece of hair away from her face. He thought back to their first night together, back in college., and remembered how he had woken her up. He smiled deciding he couldn't wait any longer for her to wake up, and began to trail kisses on her back and across her shoulder blades. A few minutes later, Joey began to stir from her sleep, a smile on her face.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," he explained. "But I just couldn't wait any longer."

Joey rolled over to face him. "How long have you been awake?"

"A little while," he said as Joey scotched over closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"What time is it anyways?" she asked.

"Dawson looked behind her on the nightstand. "Seven thirty."

"Wow, no wonder why I'm hungry," Joey said. As if on cue, her stomach made a noise of hunger. Both Dawson and Joey laughed.

"I guess it's fair to say your not the only one who's hungry," Joey said.

"Hmmm. I guess I really must have worn you out," Dawson said. Joey began to blush.

"Is Joey Potter blushing?" Dawson teased. He had made that comment half because he wanted to see if he could make her blush- and he succeeded.

It's ok, I think it's cute when you blush," he said as he bent down and kissed her on the top of her nose.

"You do realize we're going to have to get up some day, don't you?" Joey said.

Dawson smiled as he say back, putting his hands under the back of his head. "No we don't."

Joey smiled at him. She then sat up and looked around the room.

"What are you doing?" Dawson asked.

"Trying to look for some clothes," she explained. They both laughed as they fell back onto the bed.


	20. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18

Four Weeks Later…

"Dawson, we're not going to be able to get everything done by the time they get here!" Joey said worriedly, standing in the kitchen as she smoothed her hair out quickly. They had decided to have Thanksgiving at the apartment this year instead back at home in Capeside and Joey was rushing around like crazy to make sure everything was perfect.

"Jo, we're going to get this all done in time," he assured her as he took out the box of stuffing from the shopping bad.

"That goes on the counter 'till later," Joey said quickly. She sighed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before getting back to cutting the potatoes.

"Can I help you with something?" Dawson asked, afraid with her mood swings lately he'd end up making her mad.

"Um.. You can get the stuffing ready," she said, her back to Dawson as she worked at the counter. Dawson walked up to her and put his arms around her, resting his hands on her growing stomach. Joey was now four months pregnant and glowing. He kissed her neck.

"Your doing fine," he assured her. Joey put the knife down and turned around to face him.

"I'm just worried that things are going to be disastrous," Joey said. "This is our first Thanksgiving together as a real family, and our last one alone before the baby's born and I just want things to be-" Dawson cut her off by kissing her.

"Perfect," she finished in a whisper.

"Jo, let me finish the potatoes and stuffing; You go and rest your feet for a little while," Dawson told her.

Joey smiled. "Alright." Dawson grinned; he won. Joey was going to take a break. Something he had been trying to get her to do all morning.

He looked back over at the food covered counter and sighed. "It's a good thing I love her," he said to himself.

"How's it coming?" Joey said a little while later as she walked into the kitchen. "Mmmm, it smells sooo good!" she said. Dawson smiled.

"Things are coming along very good," he assured her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"Dawson?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry," she pouted.

"Well what do you want?" he asked, almost afraid of what she'll say. Her food cravings were getting worse and worse.

"Mmm.." She thought for a second. "Do we still have slim jims?" she asked. Dawson thought for a second.

"Yeah, I think so," he said as he walked over to the cabinet where the slim jims would usually be kept- in the junk food cabinet. "Yup."

"Good, hand 'em over," she said smiling. _"_Oh and Dawson, while your over there, can you grab the peanut butter?"

Dawson groaned as he thought of combining the two. "Here, and please; eat them in the other room."

Joey stuck her tongue out before walking back into the living room. A few minutes later, Dawson joined Joey on the couch.

"I thought you were grossed out by what I was eating?" she asked.

"I am, but I wanted to come in here and sit with you," he explained. Joey smiled.

"How's my little guy?" Dawson said as he rubbed Joey's stomach.

"You mean girl," she corrected. Dawson shook his head.

"Not a chance." He smiled. "But I'll be happy either way."

Joey leaned over and kissed him. "But it's still a girl," she whispered before dipping her last slim jim into the jar of peanut butter. Dawson cringed.

"Boy I'll be glad when you get these food cravings out of your system," he said. Joey rolled her eyes at his comment while making a mental rundown of the food. She suddenly realized they were forgetting something.

"Dawson, please tell me you got the cranberry sauce!" she said.

"That's what I forgot!" he said. Joey had sent him out earlier to the store to pick up a few last minute things, and on the way home he had a feeling he was forgetting something.

"Dawson! I can't believe you forgot them!" Joey exclaimed as she got up from the couch. Dawson groaned. _She's having another mood swing._

"Joey I'm sorry," he said. He knew there was no real sense getting mad at her, he knew from experience the past few months to just go with whatever she said when she's having a mood swing.

"How could you forget them! I TOLD you before you left that that was one of the things you had to get!"

"Ok, honey, I'll go out right now and get them, ok?" he said as he grabbed his coat. "And I'll be right back." Dawson took a deep breath as he stood outside the door.

"Who knew forgetting cranberry sauce could be that dangerous," he said to himself as he headed for his car.

Dawson searched the isles in the store for the Cranberry sauce.

"Finally!" he said as he found the isle the cranberry sauce was stocked. He looked around on the shelves for it, finally coming to where they are usually shelved just as another man took the last one.

"Excuse me!" Dawson said. "But I need that can of Cranberry sauce." The man looked at Dawson strangely.

"So don't I," he said.

"No you see, you don't understand; my girlfriend will KILL me if I don't come home with this," he said. The man still looked like he wasn't going to give up the can. "Look, she's pregnant and she's going though this mood swing right now and.." he paused. "I'll pay you twenty dollars for that can," Dawson pleaded.

The man laughed at Dawson before looking down at the can. "Well since your pregnant girlfriend wants it… I suppose I should give it to you," he said. Dawson smiled in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

The man nodded. "I know what your going through man. I have three young ones back at home." Dawson suddenly felt very bad for the man; having to go through that more than once.

He handed the can to Dawson. "Here ya go, enjoy!"

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much you just saved my ass," Dawson said. "Happy Thanksgiving."

The man smiled at Dawson. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too. And good luck with your girlfriend." He then walked away.

"Yeah, I need it," he mumbled before heading towards the checkout lanes. Dawson made it back to the apartment in record time, taking him twenty minutes to run in, find the stupid cranberry sauce, pay for it, and get back to the apartment. He braced himself for whatever mood Joey would be in.

She wasn't in the living room like she was when he had left. Instead, he found her in the kitchen checking on the turkey. He carefully walked into the kitchen, the smell of the turkey instantly assaulting his senses. He looked back over in Joey's direction as he put the can down on the table.

"Need some help?" he asked, testing the waters, or in this case, her mood. Joey shook her head, her back still facing him.

"I uh, got the cranberry sauce," he offered. He then heard sobs escape from Joey. He looked at her worriedly as he began towards her.

"Joey?" She turned around towards him, her eye make-up smudged from crying.

"Dawson, I'm so sorry for yelling at you," she said. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she said, now standing in front of him.

Dawson rubbed his hands up and down the length of her arms. "Joey, it's called hormones; that's all," he said.

"But I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's just.." she trailed off as she began crying again. Dawson hugged her.

"Jo it's ok, trust me; I'm used to it," he said. As soon as he said the words, he wished he could have taken them back. Luckily Joey was too caught up in her crying mood that she didn't catch it.

"So you forgive me?" she asked as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Dawson's heart melted. As bad as it was having to deal with her mood swings, it must have been just as hard on her.

Dawson wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Yes."

Joey smiled. "Aright." She wiped the tears from her face.

"Look, it's eleven thirty, why don't you go lay down for n hour or so before everyone gets here? I've got everything under control in here," he said.

Joey nodded. "Alright, thank you." She kissed him quickly on the lips before heading to their bedroom, leaving Dawson to finish up preparing the meal.


	21. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19

Dawson stood, leaning on the doorframe to their bedroom, watching Joey sleep. He had just finished preparing the food and now all that was left to be done was for their families to arrive. He stood there and watched her for a few seconds before walking over to her side of the bed and sat down beside her. Joey stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, feeling better?" he asked as he brushed the hair out of her face. Joey nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Dawson smiled and leaned down to kiss her quick on the lips.

"How's the food?" she asked.

"Everything done. All that's left now is for everyone to get here," he assured her. Joey smiled upon hearing this and reached up, grabbing the top of his shirt, pulling him down for another kiss; Dawson willingly obeying. The best part about her mood swings were that Dawson noticed there were times when she'd get extra…cuddly. This he didn't mind at all. Soon Joey's hand traveled downward, undoing his belt buckle. Before he could protest, there was a knock on the door.

Joey groaned. "Do we have to get that?" she asked.

"That we do," Dawson said, kissing her one last time before getting up. Joey got out of bed as well, heading to the bathroom to fix herself up and go pee before joining Dawson, who was on his way to answer the door.

Then Joey remembered. "Dawson!" He quickly turned around.

"Your pants," she said, pointing. Dawson blushed furious shades of red as he reached down and re-did his buckle before exiting the bedroom to answer the door. They weren't sure who would arrive first, Dawson's family or Joey's, but as soon as he opened the door, he got his answer.

"Hey guys!"

"Dawson, honey!" Gale said as she threw her arms around him. Behind her, John was carrying Lily in one arm.

"Hi Mom." Gale finally let him go and smiled.

"Hey there Dawson," John said as he extended his free hand. Dawson smiled and shook his hand. His stepfathers hand. Dawson still wasn't sure how he felt about the man he called his step father. But his mother was happy and John treated both his mother and Lily good, so Dawson was ok with it. He still missed his father, especially on holidays..

"I helped Mommy make a pie this morning," Lily said proudly as she held out the pie in her hand. Dawson grinned and took the pie from his sister.

"Well thank you."

"Dawson, where's Joey?" Gale asked, realizing Joey wasn't present.

"Right here," Joey said, finally joining them. Dawson noticed she reapplied the little bit of make-up she had had on earlier and had fixed her hair as well. Dawson smiled as he remembered what they could be doing if it wasn't for the knock on the door.

"Joey, honey, your beautiful," Gale said before hugging her. Dawson couldn't agree with his mother more, Joey was beautiful wearing the long sleeved, blue maternity dress she had bought a few weeks before. And the pregnancy… she wore it well; she was glowing.

"So aren't you," Joey said.

"Mom and Lily brought us a pie," Dawson said as he held up the pie.

"And I helped make it," Lily said proudly; John had let her down. She was now standing next to Dawson.

"You did," Joey said. Lily nodded proudly. "Aww, you guys didn't have to bring anything," Joey said.

"It's the least we could do; we had to bring something," Gale said. Joey nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go put this in the kitchen, wanna come with me?" Joey asked Lily. She looked up at Gale for a second. She smiled and looked back over at Joey; nodding. Joey smiled at how cute Lily was.

"Gale, would you like to join us?" she asked. "I'm just going to go check on the food and go put this down."

"Sure," Gale said.

"I'll be right back," Joey promised as she leaned forward and kissed Dawson on the cheek before disappearing out of the room wit Gale and Lily. Dawson smiled as he watched Joey disappear into the other room.

"So how are things?" John asked.

"Things…. Are great," he told him honestly. "I haven't been this happy in…" he paused. "A while."

John smiled. "Yeah, your mother was talking about the baby earlier."

Dawson smiled. "Five more months."

"Doesn't seem possible, does it?" John asked. "Your mother was showing me pictures of you and Joey growing up," he explained.

"Oh god," Dawson said, imagining the pictures his mother was showing around.

"And while I've only been clued in on what the two of you have been through, I have to say, I'm glad the two of you are finally together," John told him.

Dawson smiled. "Thanks." Just then, the girls came back into the room laughing.

"Was everything up to your approval?" Dawson asked. Joey smiled.

"The food looks delicious," she said putting an arm around him. As if on cue, there was another knock on the door.

Joey smiled as she walked over to get it. She opened the door already knowing who was on the other side.

"Hey Bessie!" she said.

"Hey sis!" Bessie said as she and Alexander walked in. Bessie smiled and hugged her sister.

"Wow, your really getting a belly there," Bessie said as she rubbed Joey's stomach.

"Watch it," Joey said smiling. "Well now that everyone's here," Joey said, dying to eat the food that was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Gale!" Bessie said as she walked over to her. The two women hugged.

"Alright, well, I guess we're going to eat," Dawson said.

A few hours later, they all sat in the living room, stuffed and happy. Joey was glad her apartment was big enough for everyone; she had been worried the kitchen and living room would be kinda cramped once everyone got there. She was sitting on the couch with Dawson, his arm around her. Lily was beside Joey, as she had been all evening.

"Wow, I must say; the food was…" Gale said, sitting on the smaller couch beside her husband. "Excellent"

"Yeah, I agree with Gale, you guys did an excellent job," Bessie said.

Joey looked up at Dawson and smiled. "Well technically Dawson did most of it."

"Regardless, the two of you cooked up a hell of a meal," John said.

"Thank you," Joey said. Dawson looked over at Joey and smiled. Lily caught his attention. She was beside Joey, looking at her stomach weirdly.

"Lily, what' wrong?" Dawson asked. Joey looked over at Lily.

"Is that where the baby lives?" she asked. They all chuckled at Lily comment.

"Yep, that's where the baby is for right now," Dawson said. Lily continued to study Joey's stomach.

"Wanna touch it?" Joey asked. Lily looked up at her, not sure of if she wanted to. Joey smiled as she slowly reached for Lily's tiny hand, and placed it on her growing stomach. Lily looked at where her hand was, her eyes huge. Dawson laughed as he watched his sisters reaction to Joey's growing stomach.

"Can I touch it?" Alexander asked as he stood up and walked over to Joey. Joey smiled.

"Sure." She took her nephew's hand and placed it on her stomach next to Lily's.

"Wow, neat!" Alexander said. They all laughed.

"Mom, is that where I came from?" he asked.

Bessie paused for a second. "Yes you were honey," she said.

"Mommy, is that where I acme from too?" Lily asked, worried she was being left out. Gale smiled.

"Yes honey." Lily smiled.

"Alright kids, why don't you two go play for a while, huh?" Gale suggested. The two made an 'aww' sound together before leaving the room.

"We've got ultrasound pictures; who wants to see them?" Joey asked. The five adults continued to talk while Lily and Alexander played.

A few hours passed, and before they knew it, it was getting late. Lily and Alexander were asleep on the couch next to Joey, who was slowly beginning to nod off.

"Well, I guess it's getting late," Gale said as she got up. "Lily and Alexander are fast asleep and Joey's heading there," she said.

Joey smiled and opened her eyes. "No I'm not; I'm just resting my eyes." Bessie laughed.

"You know, she used to use that excuse all the time when she was little," she said. "Gosh, I can't believe my little sister is going to have a baby," she added.

"Bessie, you've gotta believe it. She'll be here in another five months," she told her. Bessie smiled, watching Joey as she rested her head on Dawson's chest.

"She's so tired, she means 'he' will be here," he said smiling. Joey lifted her head slightly and stuck her tongue out at him.

Both Gale and Bessie's eyes widened. "Do you guys know what it is yet?" Gale asked.

"No, I don't think we're going to actually," Dawson said.

"Yeah, we want it to be a surprise," Joey said.

"Well that's ok, I can live with that," Gale said.

"You know honey, we should probably.." John said, knowing Joey was getting tired.

"Right." Gale stood up.

"What about you? You staying in town?" Dawson asked Bessie.

She shook her head.

"I'm going back. I had to close down the B & B for the night as it is," she explained.

"I love you guys," Bessie said as she hugged both Dawson and Joey. "I'll call you later this week or something," she promised as she shifted Alexander to the other side before heading out.

"Take care kids," Gale said warmly, hugging them both before following Bessie out the door.

"Thank you Dawson for having us," John said. Dawson assumed he would have shaken his hand if it wasn't for him holding a sleeping Lily.

"It was no problem at all," he assured him.

"Drive safe!" Joey said to all of them. They waved goodbye and Dawson closed the door.

"You ok?" he asked. Joey yawned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Long day and a lotta food," she explained. Dawson smiled. He then picked Joey up, causing her to scream in surprise.

"Dawson, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Carrying you to the bed," he explained.

Joey smiled. "Thank you." He smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her to bed.


	22. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20

"Alright, well, I'm off," Joey said, grabbing a few papers on the coffee table in the living room. Dawson was sitting on the couch, smiling at her.

"You do realize I'm going to be bored out of my mind while your at work, don't you?" Dawson asked. Joey bent down and kissed him.

"I'm sure you'll survive," she said. "Besides, if your that bored, why don't you go find yourself a job," she said.

"Ouch, that hurt," he joked, pretended to be hurt by her comment. Joey smiled.

"I should be home by three. Four-fifteen the latest," she promised.

"Sounds good, I'll see you later," he said. Joey walked back over to him and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The front door shut and Dawson sighed, looking at the remote debating whether or not to even attempt to find a daytime show he would enjoy but quickly deciding to occupy himself with other things.

"Honey, I'm home!" Joey exclaimed as she walked through the door at four thirty. Dawson walked over to her, grinning.

"Hey you," he said. Joey smiled and kissed him. Joey quickly pulled away.

"What?" Dawson asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Dawson, that just seemed a little too domestic," she said. Dawson laughed, realizing how right she was.

"How you feeling today?" he asked, following Joey into the living room. She sighed, plunking down on the couch.

"My back and feet are killing me!" Joey said as she made herself comfortable, putting her legs up on Dawson's lap as he sat down beside her. Dawson smiled.

"So, what'd you do today, here all alone?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Um… nothing much actually. It was a pretty boring day," he admitted.

"Hmmm…how 'bout we trade places?" she joked. Dawson laughed. The two sat there in silence, enjoying just being together.

"Today I uh… I was thinking about writing a script," he said. Joey looked at him.

"Really?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Dawson nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I don't wanna do television forever. Plus, with the time off I'm taking from the show, I might as well do something constructive with my spare time."

Joey nodded. "That sounds like a great idea." She sighed, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Have you felt the baby move around at all today?" he asked curiously. Joey had been feeling their baby move around a little bit, but to another person feeling her stomach, you couldn't really feel it as much.

"Yeah, a little," she said.

"Oh," Dawson said simply. Joey sat up.

"Oh my god, a girl at work had her baby the other day; twenty six hours of labor!" she said.

Dawson made a face. "Ow."

"Yeah. Big 'Ow'," she agreed. Dawson reached over and rubbed her belly.

"I'm glad this is where my life is right now though," he said. "And I definitely can't wait 'till we have this baby," he added.

"You know, speaking of which, we haven't really talked about the future," Joey said. Dawson looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, like for example, where are we going to live? Do you wanna look for another place together or should we just stay here?" she asked. Dawson paused.

"Well I kinda like it here," Dawson admitted. "And it's not like it's cramped. We can use the spare room for the baby room," he suggested.

"True," Joey said. "Alright, I'm tired of talking about the future for today," she said. Dawson laughed.

"Alright. Well, we can always talk about the upcoming holiday," he suggested. Joey smiled. She then moved her legs off of Dawson, and moving on the couch so that she was laying in his arms.

"Remember Christmases back at home? Your mom would always be baking something for us." She smiled, remembering the old days.

"Yeah, you used to come over more than usual around Christmas time," Dawson remembered.

Joey smiled. "Couldn't help it. Your house was happier than mine." The room fell silent.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I promised myself that our child would have a better life than I did," she admitted. "That he or she would be raised in a loving environment with both a father and a mother." Dawson wrapped his arms around her and gave her a loving squeeze.

"Joey, our child will be loved so much," he assured her.

"Yeah, I know." The began to play with his hand.

"So…what do you want for Christmas?" he asked her. Joey looked at him and smiled.

"Well, what do you want for Christmas?" she asked.

"Nope. I asked you first," he said. Joey laughed.

"Oh Dawson, I don't know," she said. "Some really comfortable slippers," she said. Dawson laughed.

"Slippers? That's all you want is slippers?"

Joey thought for a second. "A million dollars?" The both of them laughed.

"Dawson, we have some time still before Christmas; it's only a _week_ into December," she told him.

"Besides, I've had a long day. All I want to do now is relax here with you," she said. Dawson kissed her on the forehead.

Dawson smiled at the idea he just had. "How about we watch a movie?" he suggested. Joey smiled.

"Do you realize how long it's been since we did that?" she asked.

"I know, I was thinking about that today actually; starting up movie night again."

"I'd like that," Joey said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's have our first movie night," he said as he carefully moved from under Joey and over to her entertainment center. Joey smiled as she watched him go through her movie collection.

He turned towards her, his face serious. "You do realize all you have in here are chick flicks?"

Joey smiled. "Hey, don't knock the chick flicks," she said. Dawson sat there, his gaze going over the movie titles once more.

"Aw, c'mon Dawson, pleaseee," she begged.

Dawson sighed. "Alright," he said. "But I'm only doing this because there are no other movies in this house," he said.

"What one do you want?" he asked. Joey paused and thought about it for a second.

"Ummm…'Ever After'" Dawson located the movie and looked at the box cover.

"I knew I should have brought my movies with me," he said. Joey laughed as she got up from the couch.

"Alright, while your setting up the movie, I'm going to go change into my pajamas," she said.

"But it's not even five thirty," Dawson pointed out.

"True, but your stomach isn't growing rapidly, causing your clothes to feel tight the bigger you get," she said over her shoulder as she headed for their bedroom.

"You know, there's an easy solution to your problem and I think it's called 'maternity clothes'" Dawson said as he set up the video. He heard Joey laugh from the bedroom.

"I know, I was hoping to just get by with some baggy clothes and avoid the horrid experience of wearing maternity clothes," she explained. Dawson smiled.

"Maternity clothes aren't _that _bad," he assured her. "Some of them are even cute."

"Dawson, after seeing the horrid clothes Bessie wore when she was pregnant, there is no way you can convince me otherwise," she said, walking back out into the living room. Dawson stood up and joined Joey on the couch.

"Jo, the maternity clothes line has come a long way since when Bessie was pregnant," he told her.

"And how do you know?" she asked.

Dawson paused. "Cause I kinda…looked at a few in the mall a few weeks back," he admitted.

"You didn't," Joey said.

"Joey, I have a feeling your not going to be able to go through this pregnancy wearing your regular clothes," he said. "I mean, c'mon, you wear my shirts on the weekends," he pointed out.

"You don't want me wearing your shirts?" she asked.

"Joey, I love it when you wear my clothes," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I just think you should get a few maternity clothes, that's all," he said.

"I'll think about it," she said. "Now can we pleasee watch the movie now?" she asked. Dawson sighed, grabbing the remote from the coffee table while Joey grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch for them to cover up with.

A Week Later…

"Alright Jo, you ready?" Dawson called out. He had finally talked Joey into going Christmas shopping. He was also hoping to get her to buy some clothes. He knew all he had to do was to show her how fashionable some were and she'd give in. "C'mon Jo, what's taking you so long?" he asked, waiting at the door.

A few second later, Joey came out of the bedroom. "Jeez I['m sorry, Dawson. I have a lot more to dress now a days not to mention having to pee every three seconds," she said as she walked over to the coat rack, grabbing her winter coat.

"You look beautiful as always," he assured her as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You have to say that Dawson, I'm carrying your baby," she grumbled as she put her scarf on. Dawson smiled.

"I'd both say and think that even if you weren't pregnant and you know that," he said.

"Alright, I'm ready; let's get going, huh?" she said. Dawson opened the door and the two headed out.

"So what do you want to do first, get the tree or go Christmas shopping?" he asked as he walked to the car.

"Well, I guess maybe we should get the presents first then get the tree on our way home," Joey said.

"You think you'll be up for all this running around today?" he asked. "I know you've been kinda feeling tired lately."

"I'll be okay," she assured them as the two got into the car.

"Alright, just…let me know if you change your mind."

Dawson and Joey arrived at the South Street Seaport a little while later. Dawson figured that was the closest place to where they lived and he didn't wanna go too far because of Joey. They also had to get a tree when they were done so he didn't want to spend a lot of time traveling to and from the store.

Dawson looked around the packed store and realized just how long it could take.

"This could take a while," he said.

"I was just thinking that," she said, looking around as well. Dawson turned towards Joey.

"Promise me next year we'll get a jump start," Dawson said.

"Promise," she said. The two smiled at each other. "Comon, let's get started," she said, reaching down for his hand. He smiled as the two began shopping, hand on hand.

"Oh, Dawson!" Joey cooed, as she stop dead in her tracks, walking past a store. Dawson looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at those baby shoes!" she exclaimed before dragging him on the store, which was obviously a baby store. Dawson just looked around at all the small things as Joey dragged him around, both carrying bags of stuff they had already bought.

"Dawson, look at this little dress!" she said, holding up a small purple dress. "Ohh and the little tights!"

"They are cute," he agreed. "But Joey, what if it's a boy? He'd look a little silly wearing a dress," he said.

"Maybe I'll dress him up in it anyway," she joked, sticking out her tongue. Dawson's eyes went wide.

"No way your going to dress my son in a dress," he said. "If, of coarse, it's a boy," he added quickly. Joey laughed.

"I'm just kidding," she assured him. She looked over ahead of her.

"Oh, now look at that!" she said, holding up a boy's outfit. "See, that's just as adorable as the dress," she said.

"Everything's so tiny," Dawson said.

"I know," Joey cooed. "You know Dawson, we haven't really gotten any baby furniture; you know, like a crib, or a changing table," she said.

"Actually, my mom said we could have the one she's got there. It was Lily's and before that it was mine," he explained.

"Awww!" Joey said. "Alright, yeah, tell your mom we'll take it." Dawson laughed, listening to Joey's reaction to all the baby things.

"You know, as much as I'd love to stay in this store, looking at baby accessories, we really do have to finish shopping for everyone," he reminded her.

"Oh, alright," she said, knowing he was right. The two walked out of the baby store ready to finish up shopping.

"You know, I can't believe I talked you into finally buying maternity clothes," Dawson said, happy he was able to win her over.

"Yes you were right, Dawson. Maternity wear has definitely come a long way since Bessie's day," she said. "Also, it helps if your boyfriend is producer and creator of a very popular show and can afford to buy some of the really nice outfits," she said, bumping her shoulder into his. Dawson laughed.

"You do realize we could very well have spend over a thousand dollars today, don't you?" Dawson said, motioning to the bags he was carrying. Joey smiled.

"That doesn't even include the stuff we've still gotta buy for the nursery," he added.

"Well who haven't we shopped for?" Joey asked. "We got something for Bessie and Alexander, Gale, John, Lily," she said, naming them off as they continued walking. "We got something for Jack, Doug Grams and Aimee, got something for Audrey and even a little something for Andie. The only other person were missing in our little group is Pa-" Joey paused, and stopped walking, realizing what she was saying. Dawson stood there for a second.

"Joey it's okay, you can say his name," Dawson told her. Joey looked up at him.

"I know, it's just…" she paused. "I guess I just realized we may never be able to repair things between the three of us," she said.

"You haven't talked to him since you guys broke up?" Dawson asked. Joey shook her head.

"I uh, we talked the day I flew to L.A to tell you, but that's it," she told him. She paused. "I wished you guys were talking. That's what I miss the most; seeing the two of you friends."

"Joey, it's not your fault that Pacey and I aren't as close we were when we were fifteen," Dawson told her. Joey forced a smile.

"Let's not talk about this right now, okay? We've got a lot to do today," she said, quickly changing the subject. Dawson decided to let it go for the time being, knowing they'd have to talk about it sometime in the future.

"So, I think we're uh, pretty much covered here," Joey said a few minutes later. Dawson looked at the bags both he and Joey were carrying.

"Yeah, I think your right. Ready to go get the tree?" he asked. Joey smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go get our first Christmas tree," she said happily. The two were almost at the exit of the store when Joey stopped.

"Dawson," she said. "I have to go to the bathroom." Dawson groaned.

"Of coarse you do, it's been a whole half an hour since you last went," he said.

"Bite me. Until your five months pregnant, having a baby pushing down on your bladder, don't you even start picking on me," she said.

Dawson smiled. "Yes dear. C'mon, let's go in search of the bathrooms," he said.


	23. Chapter 21

****

Chapter 21

"There, how's that?" Dawson asked, moving the tree a little more to the left. The two had gotten home a little while ago. Joey stood a few feet away, eating ice cream, making sure it was set up right. Christmas music softly playing in the apartment.

"Perfect!" she announced. Dawson grinned, walking over to her to look for himself. He smiled, putting his arm around her as the two of them stood looking at the tree.

"Of course it'll look better decorated," he said.

"Of coarse," she agreed, reaching up and kissing him.

"What kind of ice cream you got there anyways?" he asked. Joey spooned another bite into her mouth.

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough," she told him.

"Mmm, let me have a bite," he said, reaching for the spoon. Joey quickly yanked it away.

"I'm sorry Dawson, but nothing comes between a pregnant woman and food," she said. "Especially when she's been craving ice cream all day."

"What? Even after I lugged in that huge tree you picked out?" he asked. Joey smiled.

"Well, I suppose you deserve some sort of a reward," she said, giving up her spoon. Dawson smiled, spooning a mouthful into his mouth.

"Well if I get to choose my reward," Dawson said, nuzzling her neck. Joey giggled.

"No way. I'm way too tired from shopping," she told him. Dawson look her, his bottom lip out, looking hurt.

"I guess I'll just have to settle for the ice cream then," he said as he snuck another bite. Joey smiled, putting her arm around him.

"How'd I get so lucky?" she asked him. Dawson smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he replied. The two stood side by side, looking at the tree. Then suddenly Joey jumped.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"The baby. It's kicking," she said happily, quickly grabbing his hand and putting it up to her stomach. Dawson waited, anxiously waiting. Suddenly he felt a movement.

"There, did you feel that?" she asked.

Dawson nodded, unable to believe it. "Wow, that was…" he trailed off, unable to form a word to describe what he was feeling.

"I know. If you think it's weird feeling the baby move around from the outside, imagine what I'm feeling on the inside," she laughed. Dawson smiled.

"I think she's taking a break," Joey said as the baby stopped moving around so much. Dawson kissed the top of her forehead.

"I think now's a perfect time to try on a few of those highly expensive outfits we bought," Dawson suggested.

"Dawson, I don't know.." Joey began.

"C'mon Joey, at least try them on and see if they fit," he said.

Joey whined. "But I'm eating." Dawson smiled, taking the pint of ice cream from her hands.

"Well now your not," he said, smiling.

"I hate you," Joey grumbled as she headed towards the bedroom, Dawson in tow.

Dawson laughed. "No you don't."

"Joey, come on, you can't stay in there all night," Dawson said, standing on the other side of the bathroom door while Joey changed in the bathroom. "At least let me see it before you change out of it."

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked.

"I'd never laugh at you," he said. Dawson then heard a click, then the door slowly opened. Joey walked out, wearing a purple top and soft, stylish sweatpants.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"I think you look… wow," he said, his eyes trailing up and down her body.

"I know we picked up a few outfits, but I thought I'd start with this one," she explained.

"No, I like it. I really do," he said.

Joey smiled. "Want me to try on the others?" she asked. Dawson smiled.

"I'd love to see them," Dawson told her. Joey grinned, feeling more confident then earlier. Joey continued to model the maternity clothes for Dawson, sneaking bites of Ice Cream as she went.

__

A Few days later…

Dawson rolled over as he woke up, instinctively reaching for Joey. He frowned and opened his eyes; Joey's side of the bed empty. He lay there and listened, thinking maybe she was in the bathroom. Nothing. He looked over at the nightstand, the alarm flashing 8:30AM. Dawson lay there a few more minutes before finally getting up to look for Joey. The fresh smell of paint drew him to the spare room where they had planned to turn into the baby's room.

Dawson smiled as he watched Joey dip the paintbrush into the can then continued painting, unaware of Dawson's presence. He noticed she had changed out of her pajamas into an old, oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, setting his hands on her stomach.

"Morning," she whispered instantly relaxing into his arms, leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

"You up early," he noted. Joey shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," she explained. The two stood there and looked at the small area she had already painted.

"I'm glad we settled on white," Dawson said. Joey stopped painting, inspecting her work and smiled.

"Me too; it's good for a boy or a girl," she said. "Wanna help?" she asked as she handed him her brush. Dawson smiled.

"Sure," he took the brush from her, dipping it into the paint can and began to paint beside her. Joey already had another brush ready and was painting as well. Dawson smiled as the two of them painted the wall side by side each other. He was used to waking up and doing something right off now a days; some mornings Joey would be on a cleaning spree, or what the pregnancy book she had referred to it as her 'nesting period.' He would sometimes be roped into cleaning as soon as he woke up.

"You know, I was thinking the other day," he began.

Joey looked over at him. "Uh oh."

"I was thinking maybe we could get the delivery recorded," he said, ignoring her comment. Joey stopped painting and turned towards him.

"No way," she said.

"Why not? It's the birth of our first child," he said.

"Dawson, I could have twenty kids and I still wouldn't let you record it," she told him. Dawson rolled his eyes. Always a drama queen.

"Bessie let me record when Alexander was born," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but only because Bodie wasn't there," she reminded him. "You on the other hand will be there when the baby's born." Dawson smiled.

"Would you allow somebody record if for some unfortunate reason I wasn't able to make it?" he asked, mainly to see what she'd say. He fully planned on being there when Joey gave birth to their child.

"Nope because Dawson," she paused, taking a step towards him, "you'll be there. You we're there to create this child and you'll be there when it comes out." Dawson smiled at her.

"I'll be there, I promise," he said, leaning down and kissing her. Joey grabbed the front of his shirt when he broke their kiss and grinned, lifting her head up for another kiss. She found herself, some days, not being able to stop kissing him. Soon neither of them were in the mood for painting and wound up back in the bedroom.

Dawson woke up later that morning, this time with Joey in his arms. He grinned. He couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be then right here with her. Knowing the two had things to do today, despite a huge part of him wanting to just lay there all day, Dawson began to kiss her bare back; like he had done the first night they had spent the night together. Joey awoke with a smile on her face, rolling over to face him.

"I like waking up like this better than when I first woke up this morning," he said. Joey smiled as she stretched.

"I do too," she said. The two lay there for a few minutes, smiling at each other.

"We've got a lot to do today," Dawson reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. Dawson smiled and kissed her on the top of the nose before sitting up. Joey looked at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" she asked, not making any effort to get up herself. Dawson looked back at her once he pulled on his boxers.

"I'm going to get started on the long list of things we have to do today," he said with a mocking tone of seriousness. He leaned down and kissed her. Joey wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down.

He broke off the kiss. "Alright, now I have to go. Any longer in here with you kissing me like that and I neither of us will leave this room," he said.

"Promise?" Joey said, grinning, He walked to the door, looking back at Joey, who was still lying in bed.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"In a few minutes. I wanna lay in here and be lazy for an extra few minutes," she said. Dawson rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll go get started on wrapping the presents," he said. She smiled as he walked out of the room.

A little while later, Joey and Dawson were sitting in the living room, wrapping presents, laughing as they went.

"Now who is this one for?" Dawson asked as he handed her the picture he had just wrapped. Joey made a face as she looked at the wrapping job he had done.

"What?" he asked as he noticed the face she was making. "What's so funny?" Joey held back a laugh.

"Your wrapping job," she said as she held up the present.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked. Joey laughed.

"Tell you what, how about I wrap the presents and you put the name tags on?" she suggested as she handed him a sheet of name tags. Joey giggled as she looked down at the present Dawson had wrapped.

"No wonder Gail never had you help her wrap the presents," she said.

"Alright, that's it," Dawson said as he leaned forward and began to tickle her mercilessly. Joey screamed and kicked, trying to get him to stop.

"Dawson, stop, please!" she screamed. Dawson smiled, deciding he had tortured her enough and stopped.

"Now, let's get back to wrapping, or in my case, _labeling _the presents," he said. A few minutes later, the phone rang; the both of them shooting their heads up. Joey groaned.

"It's alright, I'll get it," he assured her as he got up, kissing her on the top of her head as he walked past her, into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Dawson said, warmly.

"Dawson?" the female voice on the other end asked, slightly surprised. Dawson paused, knowing the voice sounded familiar.

"Andie?" he asked, realizing who it was.

"Ohmigosh, Dawson?! I can't believe it's you!" Andie said excitedly. Dawson laughed.

"Yup, it's me," he assured her. "How you doing, Andie?" he asked.

"I'm doing good," she said. "I mean, work's great; I love it," she added.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Things are great. I mean, it's the holiday season so it's kinda expected, for everyone to be all happy and blissful," he said. Andie went silent.

"Andie? Everything okay?" he asked, realizing there was something she wasn't telling him. There was a slight pause on the other end.

"Um, well, Pacey showed up on my doorstep a few days ago," she said. Dawson paused and leaned against the counter.

"He kinda filled me in on what's going on between the three of you," she added.

"Oh boy," Dawson said, rubbing the back of his head, imagining what Pacey had told Andie about their situation.

"Yeah. I was surprised, I mean, Joey never told me she was pregnant. Or that the two of you we're back together," she said.

"Yeah, Joey and I got back together a few months ago," he said. "Andie, I never meant to hurt Pacey like that; I hope he knows that," Dawson said.

"I think deep down he knows that," she said. Dawson sighed, wishing he and Pacey we're talking again. He had really missed him; before everything with Joey happened, he and Pacey were working on getting their friendship back.

"How's he doing? Did he say anything about…" he trailed off.

"You know how he is, Dawson. He's staying busy, burying himself in his work, but I honestly think he's doing better."

"I just wish things we're different between us all. And with Jen gone…" he trailed off.

"Yeah I know. We all miss her," she said.

"So, on a lighter note; you and Joey are having a baby!" she said, as if the news had just hit her. Dawson grinned.

"Yes we are," Dawson said.

"Wow, I can't believe it. How's Joey doing?" she asked. Dawson smiled, thinking of Joey.

"She's doing great. Getting bigger and bigger," he added. Andie laughed.

"When is she due?" she asked.

"Um, the doctors estimate around the first week of April," he said.

"So she's like, five months along now?" Andie said. "Wow, how's that?"

Dawson couldn't help but laugh; the Thanksgiving incident coming to mind first. "It's uh, it's different. She's a lot more moody-if you can believe that- than she usually is," he said. Andie smiled.

"But you love it," she said. Dawson smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Dawson then realized maybe he shouldn't be talking to Andie about him and Joey being happy. "I'm sorry Andie, maybe I shouldn't be talking about Joey and I being happy. You know, because of Pacey?"

"Oh no, It's alright Dawson, really. I'm friends with the both of you; all three of you," she assured him. "I wanna hear about this; you, Joey and a baby on the way. Took you two long enough!" she said. Dawson laughed.

"She's excited about it all?" Andie asked. Just then, Joey walked into the kitchen, looking at Dawson curiously wondering who was on the phone.

"I don't know. You can ask her yourself," he said, handing the phone to Joey. Joey looked at Dawson.

"Who is it?" she whispered. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. Dawson watched as Joey's face lit up, realizing who it was.

"Andie!" Dawson smiled as the two girls began to talk like crazy. Realizing he could do other things, he made his way back into the living room to wait for Joey.

Twenty minutes later, Joey walked back into the living room, a smile on her face, as she sat down beside Dawson on the couch.

"Sorry that took so long," she said.

Dawson smiled. "It's okay." Joey picked up another present and continued wrapping. Dawson just sat there and watched her for a few minutes.

"Hey Jo?"

"Yeah?" she asked, not looking up from the present she was currently wrapping.

"I think we should talk about him," Dawson said. Joey stopped wrapping the presents and paused for a second before looking up at Dawson.

"I really don't see the point, Dawson," Joey said.

"Joey, the point is that he's our friend, and there's going to be a time when we're going to have to see him," Dawson told her. Joey sighed.

"What do you want me to say? I cheated on him with you and I haven't talked to him since; end of story," Joey said. Dawson paused, realizing something he hadn't before.

"Jo, do you feel guilty about all of this?" he asked. Joey didn't respond. "Dawson leaned over closer to her and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"There's no reason for you to feel guilty about any of this; if anything it's my fault," he told her. "And I admit, us sleeping together wasn't the most perfect timing, but you know what?" Joey looked up at him. "I don't regret it. Not for a single second," he assured her.

"You don't?" she asked, now at the brink of tears.

"Of coarse not, Joey. I love you, I always have." Joey smiled.

"But we've really gotta make amends with Pacey," he said. Joey nodded.

"I know." A pause.

"Alright, let's get back to wrapping these presents?" Dawson suggested. Joey smiled. She couldn't believe how much she loved him. 


	24. Chapter 22

****

Chapter 22

****

Dawson sighed as he paced back and fourth with the phone in his hand. Joey was out shopping, insisting she needed some 'alone' time; which made what he was trying to do easier. Since Andie had called, Dawson had realized he had to get in touch with Pacey, if not for the upcoming holidays, then for fifteen years of friendship. He stopped pacing, turned the phone on, and began dialing Pacey's number. Dawson then hung up.

He groaned in frustration. "It can't be this hard to call him up!" He put the phone down on the coffee table and continued to pace back and fourth in front of the table.

"I have to do this before Joey gets home," he said. He didn't want Joey around when he called Pacey up, he wanted to do it alone. He looked at his watch, knowing Joey would be home in a little while. He then looked over at the phone.

"That's it," he said, picking up the phone and dialing the number. He heard it ring, and he stood there waiting. He doubted Pacey would be working at the Ice House at this time-he had hoped so at least. Before he could give up and hang up, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Pacey, hey; uh it's me," Dawson sad. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so dumb. There was a pause on the other end. _He probably hung up on me, _Dawson thought.

"Dawson, hey," Pacey said finally, sounding a little shocked and surprised Dawson was calling. A few seconds passed before Pacey spoke. "So, what do I owe to this phone call?" he asked, wasting no time.

"Actually I called to talk to you, see how you we're doing," he paused, "and to see if there was any way to bridge the gap between us."

"Well, a few months late, but I guess it's better than nothing, right?" he said.

"Look, Pace, we're both adults, and before all of this you and I we're getting along again, and…And I guess I miss it," he admitted. "I just don't want to loose our friendship again after years of the both of us trying to get it back again."

"Only this time it wasn't me who screwed it up," Pacey pointed out.

"Pacey I know we messed up. I missed up. But we can't go on like this forever," he told him. "I forgave you for your mistake, I guess I was kinda hoping you'd forgive me for mine."

"Woah, Dawson, things are a little more different now than it was back then. First off, you and Joey weren't even together at the t-"

"But you still took her from me, Pace. And I know what your feeling right now because I spent an entire summer feeling the way your feeing."

"So you slept with Joey to get back at me for what I did to you?" he asked.

"No, Pacey, what happened between Joey and I… it just happened okay? And I'm sorry we hurt you but I don't regret that it happened," he told him truthfully. "But I do regret how much it hurt you; everyday. And so doesn't Joey."

"Yet five months go by before you decide to call me?"

"Pacey, I didn't want to call you while you we're still royally pissed at me," he explained.

"And what makes you think I'm any less pissed?" he asked.

"Well, I don't. I was just kinda hoping we could talk about this, and maybe resolve some things between us. If not for the sake of our friendship then for the holidays." Pacey paused, thinking about what Dawson had said, realizing he was right, or at least had a point.

"For the holidays, huh?" Pacey repeated, all traces of anger and resentment gone. Dawson smiled, knowing Pacey was trying to lighten the mood. The two talked 'till Joey got home, about what they had been doing since they had last spoken, leaving Joey out of a lot of it; Dawson figured it probably wasn't a good idea to go on to Pacey about how happy he and Joey had been. Dawson felt happy knowing the two of them we're taking a step towards building back a friendship-again.

__

A few Days Later; Christmas Eve…

Dawson and Joey sat on the couch, snuggled together with a big warm blanket covering them both as they watched the movie in front of them. Every few minutes, one of them sneaking glances at one another. A few minutes later, the end credits rolled on the TV screen. Dawson stretched before leaning over to grab the remote from the table beside them.

"I love that movie," Joey said as she wiped a tear from her eye. They had just finished watching 'A Miracle on 34th Street.'

"I thought it would be appropriate for the holidays," Dawson said as he took the DVD out of the machine and put it back in its case. So far all they had done this Christmas eve was anything they could possibly think of, together. Which included going out to the park, making a snow man, singing Christmas carols, the list went on. Dawson had even planned a romantic dinner for the two of them. After their dinner, they had decided to watch a 'Christmas-y' movie.

"I'll be right back," Joey said as she got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Dawson asked as he stood up from a squat position on the floor.

"Bathroom," Joey called over her shoulder as she disappeared from the room. Dawson waited to hear the sound of the bathroom door close. He then began to pat the side of his pants; he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, smiling. He slowly opened the box, revealing a beautiful engagement ring. Tonight was the night; he was just waiting for the right moment to propose. He had mentioned marriage to Joey not too long after they had gotten back together, but Joey had told him she didn't want to get married right away, so he had dropped the subject…until now. In the other room, he could hear the toilet flush; he quickly put the box back into his pocket.

"I for one feel much better," she announced, walking back into the room, her right hand on her back. Dawson smiled, taking in the site of her; her glowing smile, her growing belly. She couldn't have been more beautiful.

"Hey Jo, there's uh…" he began. She looked at him curiously for him to continue as she sat back down on the couch.

"Well there's something I," before he could continue, the phone rang. He groaned, hanging his head.

"I'll get it," he said.

"No it's alright, I got it," she said, getting up once more, and disappearing out of the room once more.

"Stupid," he said to himself. "That was terrible," Dawson mumbled. It wasn't like he hadn't practiced this before. In fact, for the past few weeks, while Joey was at work, he would sometimes practice. Dawson listened, and by the sound of her voice, it was Bessie calling. 

"Thanks Bess," he said under his breath. It wasn't like they we're going to Capeside the next day to see them all; why did she have to call now? Dawson sighed just as Joey walked back into the room.

"That was Bess. She just wanted to see how we were, ya know, make sure we we're all ready for tomorrow," she explained as she began back to the couch. Dawson grabbed her wrist softly, stopping her.

"Dawson, what-" she began.

"There's something that I've been waiting to do all night," he began as he slowly knelt down. "Hell, I've probably been thinking about this day half my life, but…" he trailed off as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. Joey's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was doing.

"Jo, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box. Joey stood there, her hands to her mouth as she looked down at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Dawson, I…" she trailed off, at a loss or words.

"Jo, we've known each other our whole lives; I wanna spend the rest of our lives together. We've been through so much over the years to get us to right here, right now. And now that I've got you back into my life, I don't ever want you to leave. I love you so much, and I know for a fact you feel the same way I feel. I love you and our unborn child so much that I couldn't stand the thought of life without you, so please…" he paused. "Marry me."

For some reason, the thought of marrying Dawson didn't scare her like it had scared her with Christopher. Seeing Dawson on one knee in front of her, holding the box out to her warmed her heart and the tears she had tried so hard to hold back let loose.

"Yes," she whispered, tears running down the side of her face. Dawson broke out into a grin as he stood up and pulled her into a hug. He pulled away only to kiss her.

A few minutes later, Dawson pulled away and just looked into her face. This was the happiest day of his life, and the thought of doing this with someone else was unthinkable. Everything in both of their lives intertwined in some way or another, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Oh, here," he said quickly, as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Joey smiled as she looked down on the ring which was now on her finger.

"I love you," she said softly, her arms around his neck and their faces inches apart.

"I love you," he said back, as Joey leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay, do we have everything?" Joey asked the next morning as Dawson carried their suitcases out, Joey carrying a single bag- which was simply filled with presents. They exhausted themselves out after he Dawson had proposed, thus causing them to sleep in. The entire morning consisted of them rushing around the house, getting the suitcases together along with everything else they planned on bringing with them.

"I think we have more than enough," Dawson assured her as he sat the heavy suitcases down on the couch. "You anyways." Joey smiled and rolled her eyes as he walked to her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said.

"What'd you pack in there?" he asked, not able to believe it weighed so much more compared to his own. Joey playfully swatted him on the arm as he pulled her into his arms.

"We're going to have so much fun," Joey said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You know, Christmas is my favorite holiday. I can't wait 'till the baby's here with us next Christmas," Joey said, happiness evident in her voice.

"Four more months," Dawson reminded her. The two stood there, arms wrapped around each other, smiling. Dawson leaned down and kissed her. He slowly pulled away as their kiss ended but Joey wouldn't have any of it. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another kiss, longer and more passionate than the last one. Knowing their kiss would cause them to be further behind schedule if they continued, Dawson broke it off.

"We should probably get going before this turns into us being a few hours late," Dawson said. Joey grinned.

"Your right," she said as she reached down and picked up the bag she was carrying a few minutes ago. "We have an entire three weeks to do that with me being off for the holidays," she reminded him as she headed towards the door.

"Now I like that idea," Dawson said, grinning like an idiot as he followed her out the door. Joey laughed, hearing his comment.

"We're here!" Joey announced a few hours later as they entered the Potter B & B. Dawson rolled his eyes at Joey, who was carrying the bag of presents inside with them. The ones for Bessie and Alexander at least. The rest we're all in the car. Joey could hardly wait to tell Bessie the news of their engagment- and of coarse to show off the gorgeous ring she proudly displayed on her finger.

"Aunt Joey! Dawson!" Alexander exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"Hey sweetie," Joey said as she put the bag of presents on the table, away from her nephew. She then began to take her winter jacket off along with her scarf and gloves.

"Did you have the baby yet?" Alexander asked as he looked around for the baby. He got his answer when Joey unbuttoned her jacket, revealing her belly.

"Not yet sweetie, I'm sorry," Joey said.

"But he'll be here soon sport," Dawson assured him behind Joey. Joey turned around towards him, noticing he had already taken his jacket off.

Alexander's expression changed when he heard Dawson say 'he'll.' "The baby's going to be a boy?!" he asked excitedly. One night on the phone he had begged Joey to 'make' the baby be a boy, while Lily had begged for it to be a girl.

"No, Dawson's just playing around," she told her nephew. "We don't know what the baby's going to be until he or she is born," she explained.

"Oh," Alexander said, sounding disappointed. Joey smiled.

"Where's your mom?" she asked. As if on cue, Bessie walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" she said, smiling brightly as she walked over to them and gave both Joey and Dawson a hug. Bessie then bent over and rubbed Joey's stomach.

"And my little niece or nephew," she cooed. "Has the baby moved around any today?" she asked.

"Eh, it was moving around a lot this morning. Kinda stopped though," Joey told her. Before Bessie could respond, Alexander noticed the bag Joey had put on the table.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bessie said, smiling.

"Are there presents in there?" he asked excitedly, still wound up from a morning of opening presents.

"Na, just a bunch of coal," Joey teased.

"Aunt Joey!" Alexander said. Dawson smiled, not standing beside her as he out an arm around her.

"Your awful," he said.

Joey smiled. "I know." She picked up the bag and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas sweetie/" Alexander grinned as he looked inside the bag, finding presents.

"Can I open them now?" he asked.

"Tell you what, why don't you bring them into the living room and put your moms presents under the tree, _then _you can start opening them," she said.

"Yes!" he said, quickly running out of the room with the bag. Bessie studied her sister, sensing she had something to tell her.

"OKay, spill. I know your not about to tell me your pregnant because…" she motioned to Joey's stomach, "well, you already are, so…" Joey looked over at Dawson and grinned before thrusting her hand towards her sister.

"Dawson proposed last night," she explained. Bessie's face instantly lit up, quickly looking up at Dawson and Joey before pulling the both of them into a hug.

"Ohmigosh, congratulations!!" she exclaimed, having waited for this moment for just as long as Joey had. She pulled away from their group hug, looking at both Dawson and Joey, realizing not only Joey was glowing, but Dawson as well. You could tell they we're truly happy.

"Dawson! Joey!" Lily exclaimed as Joey and Dawson stepped onto the porch, shutting the porch door behind them.

"Hey you, get back inside; it's cold out here!" Dawson said, trying to sound stern, which wasn't working because the excitement in his voice was very noticeable. Lily stepped back as Dawson and Joey finally entered the house, brushing off the little bit of snow on their coats. It had begun to snow while they we're still at the B & B, and had picked up before they had left.

No sooner had Dawson put down their suitcases; they had decided this trip they'd stay there since they stayed at the B & B last time; Lily jumped into his arms. Joey loved to see the two of them together, the bond between Dawson and his sister was quite obvious. Joey began to take the extra clothes off, once more, when Lily hugged Joey's leg.

"Hey sweetie," she said, quickly hanging her jacket up so she could bend down- or attempt to- and hug Lily.

"Lily, honey, why don't you let Dawson and Joey get in?" Gale said as she walked over to them.

"It's alright," Joey assured Gale as she stood back up, and hugged her surrogate mother. Gale turned and hugged Dawson.

"What's in the bag? Lily said, finally noticing the bag Joey carried in with her.

Joey smiled. "Alex and Lily are so much alike, it's creepy," she said.

Dawson grinned. "Presents." Lily's grin matched Dawson, which was adorable.

"I thought I heard someone come in," John said as he joined them.

"Can I go open them??" she asked.

"Sure honey, but save one or two so that Dawson and Joey can see you open them," Gale told her. Lily smiled before disappearing out of the room with the bag of presents.

"Hey," Dawson said to John, extending his hand. Joey knew Dawson still didn't totally feel comfortable with John; the two still settling onto the roles or 'step-father' and 'step-son.'

"Hey Dawson, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. You?" he asked.

John smiled. "I'm doing alright." He then looked over at Joey, still smiling.

"Joey, hey!" he said, carefully pulling her into a hug. "Woah," he said as Joey stomach bumped into his. Joey pulled back and laughed.

"Yeah I know, I'm getting fat," she said.

"Honey, you wear it well," Gale assured her. "Pregnancy definitely agrees with you."

"Well I don't agree with it. I mean, wow. I never knew what either you or my sister we're feeling when the two of you we're pregnant. My back hurts, my ankles are starting to get fat…" she trailed off. The adults laughed.

"Just wait till you get the gigantic breasts," Gale said.

"I know I can't wait," Dawson said under his breath, but meant for then to hear. Joey blushed furiously as she turned and swatted him, John holding back laughter.

"Dawson Leery, you are awful!" Gale said. She then noticed something on Joey's hand.

"Is that.." she trailed off, pointing to the ring.

Both Joey and Dawson grinned. "Yeah, it is," Joey confirmed.

Gale smiled, hugging Joey, then Dawson. "Oh mi gosh, What, I mean, when?" she asked.

"Last night," Joey said.

"Wow, honey, it's beautiful," she said. As if on cue, Lily' called out from the living room.

"Can I finish opening them now?" she asked, her innocent little voice hinting a bit of impatience.

Joey and Gale laughed. "I think maybe we should let her finish opening presents before anything else," Gale suggested as she and Joey began into the living room.

"…and the doctor said that everything was progressing as it should, and we should expect the baby around the first week of April," Joey finished, looking over at Dawson, smiling. John, Gale, Dawson, Joey and Lily had gotten a bite to eat before settling in in the living room. Lily lay fast asleep on Dawson's lap, her head resting peacefully on his chest. She had fallen asleep a little after eight, while the adults sat, talking, yet no one had brought her upstairs yet.

"Oh, your sister and I saw the cutest little outfits while Christmas shopping last week," Gale said.

"Uh oh," Joey said.

"What?" Gale asked.

"You and Bessie? Shopping together? Never a good thing," Dawson explained, Joey laughed.

"This is my very first grandchild," she reminded them, "probably the first of many," she added slyly. Joey and Dawson smiled. "I fully plan on spoiling he or she."

"And on that note, why don't I get Lily up to bed," John said as he made a move to get up.

"It's alright, I got her," Dawson assured her, carefully standing up. Lily stirring in his arms as he shifted her into a better position.

"Well, I suppose it's time to head up to bed," Gale said as she stood up, John following.

"Goodnight honey," Gale said as she extended her arms; hugging Joey and quickly rubbing Joey's stomach before heading off to bed.

Joey stood there, gazing at the brightly lit tree, while rubbing her stomach. The baby was moving around, something Joey enjoyed feeling. She then let out a long yawn, realizing she was more tired than she realized and decided to head up to bed herself. She smiled, thinking of memories past as she began to play with her ring, making her way to Dawson's bedroom; where they we're staying. His bedroom alone held though sands of memories of the two of them together.

Joey stopped when she walked past Lily's room and saw Dawson tucking his little sister in. She smiled as he made sure she was covered, and squatted down; brushing the long blond hair from her face before kissing her forehead.

A few minutes later, Dawson joined her in his old bedroom. Dawson sat beside her, both now dressed in their pajamas.

"You got her to bed alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I miss tucking her in. I've missed so much of her growing up as it is, with being in L.A most of her life."

"You'll be able to see her more, with you living in New York with me now." He smiled.

"But I do have to make one final trip to L.A. to get all my stuff I have in the storage unit down there.

Joey frowned. "When do you have to go?"

Dawson scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking about going in the next two weeks or so."

"Oh," Joey said simply. Dawson smiled as he put an arm around her.

"Don't look so sad, it's not like I'm staying; besides…" he paused, "it's not like you can't come with me, I just assumed with the baby due in another 4 months or so, you wouldn't want to fly to L.A, help me pack, then ship it all here," he explained.

"Yeah, I'm not liking the sounds of that," she admitted.

"I'll be gone a week tops," he assured her.

"Wow, you pack fast," she said.

"Well, it's not like I'm shipping furniture here, we got all that. I just want my personal possessions." Joey smiled.

"I suppose I'll survive a week without you," she said.

Dawson laughed. "I'll be sure to call you every second or so…if your lucky," he added as he covered up beside her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, leaning down to kiss him. After a few minutes of heavy kissing, Dawson momentarily pulled away.

"Wait, Joey; here??" he asked.

Joey shrugged. "After all those years of platonically sleeping together in this room; in this bed, I think it's more than about time," she said as she pulled off his shirt and continued kissing him, falling back onto the bed.


	25. Chapter23

**Chapter 23**

It was a beautiful winter morning. The sun shone brightening the white blanket of snow covering the ground. Dawson was first to wake up- with a smile on his face. He looked over at Joey, who was sleeping soundly on her back. She used to sleep on her stomach, but Dawson noticed since the pregnancy, she had began to sleep on her back. He just sat there for a few minutes watching her sleep, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. Maybe this really was their 'happily ever after.' Of coarse he'd never verbalize the thought, for fear that if he said it, it'd jinx everything.

His stomach grumbled as he smelt his mother's cooking downstairs. He leaned over and kissed Joey and her stomach softly before putting on some clothes and heading downstairs.

"Morning honey!" Gale said happily as she stood over the stove, Lily beside her. Dawson smiled at the sight of his little sister helping their mother cook pancakes. Lily turned around, a huge grin on her face-along with pancake batter-that broke his heart every time he saw it. She was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up.

"Good morning, Dawson! Mommy and I are making breakfast!" she explained happily.

"I see that," he said as he walked over to the two, kissing his mother on the cheek quickly, then giving his sister one on the cheek as well.

"You've got pancake mix all over you," he said as he wiped some off her face. She giggled.

"Mommy let me mix the stuff in the bowl," she explained, pointing to the large bowl beside his mother. Dawson smiled as he shook his head and laughed. He wondered if he'd wake up to Joey and their child doing this.

"Yeah, they do this some mornings, I usually come down to a messy kitchen," John said, looking up from the paper.

Dawson smiled. "I bet."

"Where's Joey?" Lily asked suddenly, realizing Joey's absence. Dawson opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he saw his sister's eyes grow wide and brighten.

"Joey!" she exclaimed. Dawson turned around to see Joey walk into the kitchen. He smiled as she walked over to him, putting an arm around him and yawned.

"Hi Lily," she said warmly.

"She's helping mom make breakfast," he explained, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Oh you are, are you?" Joey asked.

Lily nodded her head quickly. "You can have more so the baby can have some too." Joey smiled.

"Well thank you." Lily paused for a second, thinking.

"Does the baby like pancakes?" she asked. The adults laughed.

"I'm sure it does," Dawson assured his little sister. She smiled and turned back around to watch Gale flip the pancakes.

"So what are your plans today?" Gale asked the two of them. Dawson and Joey just looked at each other, not exactly sure what their plans we're.

"Not sure yet. We're probably just going to venture around town for a while," Joey explained. "Maybe shop a little for some baby stuff."

"Oh yeah, that's right, don't let me forget; you guys are talking the crib with you," Gale said.

"My crib?" Lily asked. Joey walked over to Lily, and bent down; as best as she could.

"Is it alright if we take your old crib for the baby?" she asked. "Cuase the baby needs a place to sleep and you've already got a big girl's bed," she explained. Lily thought for a second.

"Okay, I guess I can let the baby have it," she said. Joey smiled.

"Thank you," she said, the two then hugged.

Joey giggled as she walked on the right side of Dawson, swinging a plastic bag of baby necessities they had just picked up in town.

"Did you really have to pick up all that stuff?" he asked. Joey gave him a look.

"Dawson, we _need_ all this stuff for the baby," she reminded him, turning around so she was facing Dawson, yet walking backwards.

"Alright, alright," he said, giving in. "Jeez, this kid making me poor and it's not even born yet," Dawson said.

Joey stuck her tongue out just as she felt herself bump into someone. She quickly whirled around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" she trailed off as she looked up and realized who it was; taking a step back, towards Dawson.

"Pacey, hi," Joey said, slightly taken back. She didn't expect to see him; or literally run into him for that matter.

"Hey guys," he said, putting his hands in his coat pocket.

"Hey," Dawson said, smiling. Pacey's gaze fell onto the bulge underneath Joey's winter coat. He hadn't seen her since they had talked that day at the Ice House; she was barely along in her pregnancy then. Now she was noticeably pregnant, and seemed to be glowing.

"Wow Jo, I gotta say; pregnancy suits you," Pacey said.

Joey smiled at Pacey's compliment as Dawson snaked an arm around her. "Thank you Pace." The three fell silent.

"So, you guys picking up some post-Christmas gifts or what?" Pacey asked, smiling as he motioned to the bag Joey was carrying. Joey looked down and smiled.

"No, actually we we're just picking up a few things for the baby," Joey explained. Pacey nodded.

"Already, huh?" he asked.

"Well the baby's due in April, so.." Joey trailed off.

"Wow," Pacey said. He smiled, looking at the two of them and realized just how happy she looked; she was glowing. And Dawson… he was grinning like an idiot. He had had some time to think after he and Dawson talked on the phone a few weeks back, most of his anger gone realizing he was never the 'one' for Joey. He had only hoped he was, but he realized their time together was done; it had been for a while now.

"Well uh.. I gotta get going. Got a few things to do for the Ice House," Pacey explained. "But it was nice running into you guys," he said quickly.

"I think Joey did most of the 'running into'," Dawson said, picking on Joey, "But yeah, it was nice to see you Pacey."

Pacey smiled. "So how long are you two going to be in town?" he asked curiously, not completely wanting to leave, but knowing she should.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Joey explained.

Pacey nodded. "Well have a safe trip back," he said.

"We will, bye Pace," Dawson said, extending his left hand. Pacey looked down at Dawson's hand and smiled before shaking it.

"See you guys later," Pacey said before continuing on his way. Dawson and Joey just stood there for a second, Dawson's hand still around her.

"Wow," Dawson said, finally. "Dare I say things may work out between the three of us?" he said. Joey rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

"Oww, why'd you do that for?" he asked.

"You probably just jinxed us," Joey said as the two started walking once more. Dawson laughed as they continued their walk, hand in hand.

__

One Week Later…

"I still don't see why you've gotta go," Joey pouted as she sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine. Dawson smiled as he put down his suitcase. He and Joey had discussed the fact that he still had to make a trip back to L.A. to get the rest of his stuff from his old apartment and to check up on the show. Joey hadn't enjoyed the idea of Dawson being gone for up to a week, and Dawson knew it.

"I'll be back before you know it," he promised as he sat down beside her, putting his arm around her.

"But you'll miss the six month prenatal appointment," she reminded him.

"I know, but I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back," he said, not knowing what he'd do yet to make it up to her.

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Promise," he assured her. She smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her. After they broke off their kiss, Dawson groaned, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"I don't want to go," he groaned. "Why is it every time I'm supposed to get on a plane, you make me _not _want to."

Joey laughed. "I can drive you, you know. The offer still stands." Dawson shook his head as he got up from the couch.

"No, you see, if I'd have to say goodbye to you _and _our unborn child at the airport… I probably wouldn't be able to get on the plane," he explained. Joey laughed once more.

"Alright, fine. Get outta here," she said. "Although this will probably be the last time I ever see you. You'll fall in love with some beautiful blond while your down there. Then I'll be alone, raising our child alone here in New York while your leading a high profile life in L.A," she said.

Dawson rolled his eyes. "Drama queen."

"I know," Joey said, grinning.

"I promise I'll call you as soon as I land," he said, holding up his cell phone.

"Kay'" she said. Dawson smiled and leaned down for another kiss before leaving. He couldn't believe how hard it was for him to leave. He was going to be gone only three days, a week tops.

Dawson sighed as he stood at the gate, ready to board the plane. His every thought on Joey and how much he'd miss her for the few days he'd be gone. Not being able to take it any longer, he took his cell phone out and dialed their home number.

"Hey, it's me."

"Dawson, why aren't you on the plane?" she asked. "Ohmigosh, your not on your way home, are you?" she asked.

Dawson laughed. "Don't give me any more ideas," he said. "No, I as just standing here thinking about you and needed to hear your voice," he explained.

"Aww," Joey said on the other line. "Dawson, your sweet and I love you but… the sooner you get on that plane the sooner you'll get back," she told him.

"I know," he said. "Alright, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." Dawson stuck the cell phone back in it's case and paused before boarding the plane.


	26. Chapter 24

****

Chapter 24

As Joey parked the car, she looked down and checked the time once more. She had left a few minutes early to allow herself to walk-or waddle- from the parking lot into the airport. She had gotten off the phone with Dawson the night before, and he had told her not to worry about picking him up; that he'd just take a cab back home. But Joey would have none of it. She kept quiet about it, deciding to surprise him at the airport. She cursed her growing body as she tried to hurry up unto the airport.

"This would be a lot easier if I wasn't six months pregnant," she mumbled top herself, remembering the mad dashes she had made in the past to catch Dawson at airports. She smiled, putting her hand on her stomach, thinking how far they had come since then. By the time she had arrived where she was supposed to be waiting, Dawson's plane had just landed and the passenger had already started getting off the plane. She tried to stand on her tippy toes, anxious to see him in the crowd of all the people.

A wide grin spread across her face as she suddenly caught view of him. She stood there and waited for him to look up and notice her standing there. Finally after a few seconds, Dawson looked up and did a double take, spotting Joey waiting for him. His grin matched herd as he walked over to her, putting his small carry-on bag down on the ground beside him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. _What's one more romantic kiss at the airport? _he said to himself, not caring if the entire world was watching. He had missed her terribly the entire week he had been gone. He hugged her tightly, yet softly; careful not to hurt the baby after they ended their kiss.

"I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she said, looking into each other's eyes.

"Let's go home, huh?" he suggested, just wanting to be alone with her.

She smiled. "Though you'd never ask."

"So what'd you do in L.A?" she asked curiously, sitting on the bed watching Dawson unpack. He had drove home, telling her she had driven there so it'd only be fair if he drove them home. Before they swung back home, Joey had made him stop to McDonalds, having been craving food from there for a few days now. Dawson just laughed, having had missed these whacky food cravings she went through. When they got home, he began to unpack the car, having a few boxes of his possessions with him; the rest, he sent back home.

"Well, I spent most of my time packing up my apartment," he told her truthfully. "Taking care of all that kind of stuff; the phone, water, electricity. I had to pick up the place before I turned in my key," he explained.

"Wow, sounds like you kept busy," she said.

Dawson laughed. "It did. But it's worth it, now I'm officially living here," he said. Joey smiled as well, happy to hear that it was now official.

"So how was it?" she asked as he walked into the bathroom, carrying his toiletries he had brought with him.

"How was what?" he asked, still in the bathroom putting things away.

"Visiting the set," she said. Dawson walked back out, and continued unpacking. He paused, putting his hands on his hips, looking down at the suitcase, then looking up at her.

"It was weird. Feels like I've missed out on so much of the production the past five months or so," he explained. "Felt even stranger letting everyone know that I wouldn't be coming back," he added finally. Joey looked up, totally surprised to hear his last statement.

"You what? Dawson…" she began.

"Jo, it was something I had to do. And it's not like I can't ever be involved with it again," he told her. "Writer's do that all the time; they stay with a show for a few years, then decide to move on to other things. But unlike most of them, I'm making sure my show is in good hands," he explained.

Joey had to hold back a laugh. "Leaving Todd in charge of your show isn't exactly the smartest choice you've made," Joey said.

"Yeah, it probably wouldn't have. Sammy would have ended up as some hooker or stripper- or both. I don't even wanna know what he'd do to Colby," Dawson began. "Which is why he isn't in charge."

"I don't get it. Then who's taking over for you, Dawson?" she asked.

"My friend Steve is. He's been on board with the show since the beginning, so he knows the show pretty well. He also had a 'Sammy' growing up," he explained.

"Where's Todd then?" she asked.

"Oh, well, he says hi; I almost forgot. Actually he said a few more things, but I'm not about to repeat them," he said. Joey rolled her eyes, only imagining what Todd said.

"I always had a feeling he liked me," Joey admitted.

"I think he kinda does," Dawson agreed. "But in any event, Todd also said that he was going to give me a call in a few weeks to tell me he wasn't really interested in the show anymore. Said something about Colby being a 'bloody moron' for not sleeping with Sammy already." The two laughed, picturing Todd saying that.

"Yeah, that's definitely Todd," Joey said, laughing. She then paused, thinking for a second as Dawson finished unpacking while they talked.

"So this is it; the show, L.A. all of it?" she asked.

"For the most part," Dawson said. "It's not like I can't ever go there, or call and find out how the show's going, but yeah," he said.

"Hey, how was the appointment?" he asked, wishing he himself had been there with her. She smiled at the mention of their baby.

"It went great; everything's developing like it should in there," she said as she rubbed her stomach. Dawson smiled, zipping up his now empty suitcase and put it on the floor. He then walked over to the side of the bed where Joey was sitting, and sat down beside her.

"That's a very good thing," he said, kissing her on the forehead. He then placed his large hand over her stomach, putting his other hand around her. He had missed holding her in his arms, missed feeling their child kick inside her. Right now, he was in heaven.

"I'm glad your home," Joey said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Me too," he said. He smiled when he felt the baby begin to move inside her. They both laughed.

"Guess there's someone else who missed you too," Joey said, her hand now resting on the side of his. She then jumped, suddenly remembering something.

"What?" Dawson asked quickly as Joey got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. He frowned as he followed her out into the kitchen; boxes he had sent from L.A littering the hallway while the rest we're stacked in the living room.

"I got ultrasound pictures from the appointment," she explained as she picked them up from the counter and handed them to him. "Things are more visible in there now that I'm six months along," she explained. Dawson looked at the pictures in awe, being able to actually tell what things were in the ultrasound. He was amazed how this tiny little person he and Joey had created was growing so fast, and that they'd be able to meet their baby in three more months.

"Wow," he said, not being able to take his gaze off from the pictures.

"I know," Joey said. "The um, gender of the baby came up again, but since you weren't there…" she trailed off. "Plus, I'm pretty sure we decided on waiting 'till the baby was born."

"Yeah, I think we decided on that too," he said, finally looking up at her. "God I missed you guys," he said. Joey smiled.

"Well we kinda missed you too," she said, causing Dawson to smile.

"Kinda?" he said, playing along.

Joey nodded. "Yeah." He smiled as his gaze went over Joey, into the kitchen where he finally noticed all the baking she had done.

"Wow," Dawson said. "Are we expecting company? Perhaps all of New York City?" he asked.

"No silly," Joey assured him. "I just felt like baking," she explained, "and I talked to your mother on the phone abuot different recipes to make."

"Uh oh. I should have known," he said.

"What?" she asked as the two of them walked into the living room.

"My mom; when she was pregnant with Lily she was _always _either cleaning or baking," he explained.

"Yeah, I remember that," Joey said. "Oh, and there was another box that came," she said, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to an opened box.

"Of mine?" he asked.

"Nope. This one is from my sister and your mom," she said, digging into the box and pulling out a baby outfit.

"Oh no," Dawson said, taking a seat on the other side of the box.

"Yeah. I don't think we have to worry about buying baby clothes," she said as Dawson began to look through the box.

"Uh Jo? These are all girl clothes," he observed.

"Yeah I know, this is the box of girl clothes. The box filled with boy clothes are over there," she pointed, beside the couch.

"Wow, this is a lot of clothes," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know. We should probably go through them in a few days and sort what we want and what we don't want; send the stuff we don't want back to them," she said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. For now we can just put the boxes in the nursery," he said. "right now, I think I have a better idea of what we could to together," he said, getting up from the couch.

"As much as I love you, my back and body hurts way too much to have sex with you," she said. Dawson stood there for a second, holding back laughter, and instead, grinned.

"Joey Potter, are you having sexual thoughts about me?" he asked, squatting in front of a box. Joey blushed, realizing he wasn't referring to sex.

"Okay, in my defense, I thought that's what you we're talking about-" she began.

"That's your defense?" Dawson cut in, rummaging through a box.

"…Pregnant women often times think about sex more then women who are not pregnant. I read it in my pregnancy book," she said quickly. Dawson grinned, pulling out what he had been searching for.

"Suuure," he said, teasing her, but remembered reading something along those lines a while back. "But getting off the topic of your dirty thoughts," he began, "I figured we could celebrate and spend some time together by watching a favorite movie of ours; more of a favorite of yours, but… it's okay," he said, programming the DVD player and putting the DVD in. Joey grinned, realizing what movie she was referring to.

"Have I told you lately how great you are?" she said. "I think Christopher took a few of my movies with him when he moved out, and I think my E.T was one of them," she explained.

"I knew I didn't like him," Dawson said as he returned to Joey's side on the couch. Joey laughed as she curled up beside him and watched the movie.

__

Three Weeks Later…

"Ow, damnitt!" Dawson exclaimed from the baby's room. Joey just laughed as she got up from the couch and walked towards the room, her hands on her back. Now being seven months pregnant, Joey experienced more aches and pains in her back and feet- which only made Dawson more protective over her. She smiled, thinking of him.

"Dawson, that's the third time I've heard you curse in the past half hour," Joey said, trying to hold back a giggle as she walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, her hands instinctively resting on her stomach, which had grown increasingly over the past few months.

"Okay, did I say anything to you about your cleaning sprees?" Dawson asked, referring to the cleaning sprees Joey had gone through a week or two back; cleaning every inch of the apartment whenever he turned his back. He had teased her about how Gale had done the same thing when her due date grew closer with Lily.

Joey laughed. "Alright, fair enough," she said, as she began to rock back and fourth in her chair. Dawson had brought it home one day and surprised Joey with it one day when she got home from work. Joey sat there, rocking in her chair as she watched Dawson continue working on the crib.

"So how's the script going?" she asked.

"Pretty good actually," Dawson said. "Although with the due date only a few months away…" he trailed off. Joey smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the chair. A few minutes later, Dawson looked up to see Joey's eyes closed, still rocking slowly in her chair. He stopped working on the crib and took a few steps closer to her before squatting down beside her.

"Hey Jo?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked worriedly. The past couple of days he had noticed the lack of energy Joey seemed to have compared to the weeks before. Joey's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled.

"I've just been feeling tired lately," she explained.

"I know, that's what's been worrying me," Dawson said. "Maybe you shouldn't go to work tomorrow? Stay home and get some rest." Joey sat up, rubbing the side of his face with her hand.

"I'm fine," she assured him, his face still filled with concern. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Dawson, I'll be okay," she reassured him once more.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quickly. Deciding to let it go for the time being, Dawson kissed her forehead and swatted there beside her, looking at the half built cradle. He scratched the back of his head, both of them looking at it.

"Well on the plus side, it's almost done," Joey said, teasing him. "Ya know, if I remember correctly, you were never much of a carpenter," she reminded him. Dawson looked up and gave her 'the look.' Joey smiled before a large yawn escaped her.

"Uh oh, sounds like it's somebody's bedtime," Dawson teased back as he stood up.

"Shut up," Joey said at the end of her yawn.

"I love it when your forceful," Dawson said grinning as he helped her up. Joey smiled, both of them remembering when Dawson had first said that to her.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed," Dawson suggested, now holding her hand,

"What about the crib?" Joey said. Dawson threw a glance over to the crib, cringing at the thought of continuing the battle with it.

"I'll finish it tomorrow before you get out of work," he assured her as they walked out of the room, Dawson shutting the light off on his way out.

Joey stopped in the hallway of the publishing company and took a breath, feeling out of breath once more that day. There was so much running around to be done, not to mention the meetings she had all in that one day. She was barely able to eat the bagel she had brought with her for breakfast. She knew the week would be hectic, she just wasn't prepared for just how hectic it was. But as stubborn as she was, she refused to give up; pushing as hard as she could knowing she had only a week left before she was on maternity leave.

"Joey, we have a meeting starting now in he conference room. Better hurry up," one of the other editors said as she rushed by her. For some reason, the entire building seemed hectic. In her three years working there, she had never seen it so busy in February.

"I'll be there in a minute," she assured the woman, as she hurried to her office to put the stack of scripts down before heading off to the meeting. As she sat down in the conference room, she began to feel dizzy. She saw the pitcher of water on the table in front of her. Deciding maybe sipping water would help, Joey poured herself a cup of water and slowly began sipping it as the rest of the employees made their way into the room. After a few sips, Joey still felt terrible. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes, desperately trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Joey, are you okay?" Beth, one of Joey's friends asked as she took a seat beside her. Joey put a hand on her stomach.

"I-I don't know. The room is spinning," Joey explained. "I feel like I'm going to faint."

"Why don't you come with me hon, okay?" Beth said as she helped Joey to her feet.

"I-I can't. The meeting-" she began.

"Isn't important," Beth finished. "It'll be okay; we'll just be away for a few minutes," she assured her as they slowly headed out the door. As soon as the two reached the hallway, Joey stopped, raising her hand to her head once more.

"Joey?" Beth asked worriedly.

"I just need to sit down for a second," Joey said, her voice low. Joey took two more steps before fainting.

"Oh my god, we need help!" Beth yelled, kneeling beside Joey. "Joey? Joey?" Beth said worriedly, shaking her gently. Workers began crowding around Joey while a few rushed to the phone to call the hospital.


	27. Chapter 25

****

Chapter 25

Dawson had just finished putting together the crib and was admiring his work from the doorway of the nursery when the phone rang. Happy that he finally got the crib together, Dawson headed towards the phone with a smile on his face.

"Hello?" he answered. His smile quickly faded when a worried co-worker of Joey's explained what had happened.

"What? Where are they taking her?" he asked quickly, the woman quickly explained where the ambulance was headed.

"I'm on my way," Dawson said before hanging up. He quickly grabbed his keys and was out the door, his heart beating a mile a minute, his thoughts for the worst.

Joey woke up to the smell of disinfectants. She began to stir, slowly remembering what had happened. The last thing she remembered was a sudden darkness. She had come into it a little in the ambulance, but she drifted off once more before they had reached the hospital. She moved her hand a little and felt something. Someone was holding her hand. Finally, Joey's eye's fluttered opened.

"Dawson," she whispered. Dawson had been sitting right beside the bed, watching her as he held her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

"I'm right here," he assured her, inching closer to the bedside. "How do you feel?"

"A little drained, but.." she trailed off. Then it hit her.

"Dawson, is the baby.." she trailed off, not able to continue. Had she lost the baby? Or perhaps the baby had been born and she was so out of it, she wouldn't have known?

Dawson smiled faintly, taking his other hand and rubbing her stomach slowly and softly. "The baby's okay," he assured her. Joey sighed a sigh of relief, unable to think of what she would have done if something had happened to the baby,

"Joey, what happened?" he asked.

"I-I was rushing around, trying to do a good job and get everything done before my leave," she explained. Before she could continue, there was a knock on the door and Joey's doctor entered the room.

"Hey you. You gave us all a scare," she said, walking over to the bedside. Joey smiled, sitting up a little more. She realized she must look like crap, but she didn't care. She looked over at Dawson, who still had one of her hands in his.

"I know you were scheduled for another check up to start your weekly appointments, but don't you think you could have waited a few more days until the appointment?" she joked.

Joey smiled again, putting her hand on her stomach. "I know."

"So, what exactly happened, anyway?" Dawson asked.

"Well, looks to me like Joey's been pushing herself too hard," she began. Your fainting spell was probably caused by exhaustion; stress, played a good part in it, which you know isn't good for your baby," she told Joey.

"I just wanted to do good in the office, you know? Before my leave," she explained.

"Didn't you have another week to go before your leave?" her doctor asked. Joey nodded. "Well, now you don't," she said. "I want you to take your leave now."

"But-" Joey began.

"No buts. You need to take some time Joey to rest up, make up for this past week," she said. "Also, it looks here like your iron level is a little low."

"Well she's been eating a lot of sweets lately," Dawson said.

"It's not my fault I'm craving sweets," Joey said.

The doctor laughed. "Joey, it's fine. Why don't you try to incorporate some iron into your diet though, okay?" she suggested. "Try to get her to eat things like, cereal, fish, lima beans, spinach, peas, whole wheat bread," she explained to Dawson, who nodded. Joey knew she was going to get this kind of lecture from him once they were home. Now he was going to be shoving stuff like that down her throat.

"Do either of you eat tofu?" she asked.

"I do, not a lot though," Dawson said.

"Well that's also a good thing to eat that contains a lot of fiber," she said. "Joey, as one of my favorite patients, I don't want to see you in here unless it's scheduled, okay?" she said with a smile on her face, standing up.

Joey laughed. "Alright."

"Okay? So in the meantime, I want you to get some rest. I'm also going to fill out a prescription for you for some Iron pills," she explained, writing something on a piece of paper. "Since your iron level isn't dangerously low, I'm going to have you take like, three pills a week instead of the usual 'one pill a day,' okay?" she asked.

Joey nodded. "Got it."

"Now Dawson, you going to keep an eye on her for me at home?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he assured her.

"Are you kidding me, after this? He's going to be following me around everywhere," Joey said. They laughed.

"That's a good thing then; sounds to me like you've got a caring man in your life." Joey looked over at Dawson and smiled.

"That I do." Dr. Ross smiled at the couple.

"Alright, well I think that about raps it up here, I won't keep the two of you waiting," Dr. Ross said as she headed towards the door.

"Bye guys," she said.

"Thank you," they both said.

Dawson turned towards Joey once the doctor left, closing the door behind her. "Well," he began.

"Don't even say it," Joey said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed; Dawson stood, his hands on his hips watching her.

"Jo, I'm not going to lecture you," he assured her.

"No, your just going to bug me to death at home, making sure I get enough rest and eat the right foods, and take those… pills," she said.

Dawson smiled. "Your right, I will." He helped her off the bed and she gathered her things. "But for right now, I'm concentrated on getting you home," he explained, "the bugging comes later," he teased as they left the hospital room and headed home.

__

A few days later…

It had been three days since Joey had been brought home from the hospital, and as expected, Dawson had waited on her hand and foot; barely letting her out of bed.

Joey sat up from the bed and yawned before making her way into the baby room. She had just woken up from her nap when she heard Dawson in the nursery. She stopped when she noticed the baby's crib had been put together. Dawson looked up from putting the bedding in.

"Hey there. What are you doing up?" he asked as she walked over to the crib, softly tracing it with her finger.

"I heard you working in here, and I wanted to see what you've done so far," she explained as her eyes wandered around the room; it was slowly coming together. The wall was painted, the boarder they had picked out a while ago Dawson had put up the day before, the baby accessories were being put up. She smiled.

"You like it?" he asked as he walked over to her, putting his arm around her.

"Dawson, it's beautiful," Joey said, near tears. Dawson noticed the tears and smiled.

"She's crying on me again," he teased. Joey wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't help it," she said as she walked over and sat in the rocker. Dawson stood there, leaning on the baby crib for a second, spacing off.

"Hey Jo?"

"Yeah?" she sniffled, wiping the tears.

"Bessie called while you were napping," he began.

"Oh, what'd she want?" she asked curiously, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Actually, she called to talk," he admitted. "But her and I ended up talking and.." he trailed off. Joey looked at him curiously.

"Dawson?"

"Joey, I had no idea you haven't told your father about the baby yet," he said finally. Joey sat there for a moment, surprised.

"I-I guess I just forgot," she admitted. It was the truth; her father hadn't been in her life for a while now, phone calls here and there didn't make up for it. She must have just forgotten with the events of the past few months.

"Joey, he's your father. I know you two don't have the best relationship, but I think you owe it to the guy to tell him he's going to be a grandfather," Dawson said.

"Dawson, I forgot; okay? Calm down," Joey said as she got up from the rocking chair and headed into the living room; Dawson following.

"Jo, I don't mean to jump on you about this but the baby's going to be here in another two months. Maybe you should give him a call, let him know what's been going on?" he suggested as Joey plopped down on the couch.

"I will, okay. When I'm ready I will call my father up and tell him that I'm pregnant," she promised.

"That's all I ask," he said simply, kissing her on the forehead. Joey blinked, surprised at how smooth that went. Dawson picked up on her expression and laughed. "What? You thought we were going to get into a fight?" he asked, swatting down in front of her.

"Sorta," she admitted.

"Nope, cause you see; your supposed to be resting miss busy body," he said. "Work and stress free."

"Yeah, yeah," Joey said, smiling. Dawson's smile matched hers.

"Which reminds me; are you hungry?" he asked, realizing it was past noon. Joey paused for a second.

"I could go for a grilled cheese," she admitted.

Dawson smiled. "One grilled cheese coming right up," he said, standing up and headed for the kitchen.

"And Dawson?" she said quickly, thinking of something else. He quickly stopped his route to the living room and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go out and get my some fish chips? Like the ones we had at the Icehouse?" she asked. "I've had a craving for them lately.

"Uh… The grilled cheese I can do, I'm not so sure about the fish chips though," he said. Joey extended her bottom lip.

"Why not?" she asked. "It's New Your City, I'm sure there are thousands of seafood places," she said.

"Right, but something like that is usually found in a costal town like _Capeside_," Dawson explained. "-and I'm not driving there to get them," he said quickly as he began to get the thing together to make her her sandwich.

"Aww, but Dawson, my back hurts, and I'm hungry," she said, "and what would make me feel all better is some fish chip." Dawson looked up at the ceiling, wondering what he had done to deserve having to look all over town to find some stupid fish chips. Joey smiled, knowing he would go out and get some for her.

"Alright, alright; fiiine," he said, giving in. Joey continued to look at him expectantly. "What, you mean _now_?" he asked. She nodded her head.

Dawson groaned then chuckled as he put the bread and cheese back in the fridge, then walked into the living room.

"You know, your lucky I love you," he said as he pulled his shoes on.

"I love you!" she said happily, putting her feet up on the coffee table, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Love you too," he muttered as he headed out the door.

A little while later, Joey looked down at her watch and groaned, She flipped the channel, trying to find something to occupy herself as she waited for her food.

"Ugh, where could he be?" she asked. "Jeez, if I knew it'd take this long, I would have had him make me the sandwich first," she said, looking over at the kitchen. Her stomach growled, and she smiled, putting her hand on her stomach and rubbing it.

"I hear ya; believe me I do," she said to her stomach. "Hey, it's not my fault, it's your Daddy's fault for taking so long." She paused, catching herself talking to the baby; referring to Dawson as 'daddy.' A smile crept on to her lips as she thought of how good of a father Dawson was going to be, suddenly feeling a little bad for making him run out to get stuff all the time for her. Her thoughts then traveled to her own father, wondering if he ever went out to get her mom stuff she was craving when she was carrying

Joey. Smiling at the thoughts of the past, Joey realized Dawson was right; she had to tell her father. She looked over at the phone, sitting on the kitchen counter and debated whether or not to get up from her comfy position. After a few seconds, she decided to get up. She walked into the bedroom, over to her dresser; opening the top drawer and pulling out a piece of paper with her fathers phone number scribbled down on it. She looked down at the number as she walked back onto the living room, one hand on her back -which had begun to bother her.

"Let's see here," she said as she turned the phone on and began dialing the number. Her father was somewhere in Massachusetts now- or so Bessie had told her. "He's probably not even there," she mumbled as the phone began to ring. The phone was on it's second ring when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Joey paused for a second, wondering who it could be, but smiled when she realized it could be Dawson back with her food and maybe he had forgotten his keys.

"Dawson, did you forget your.." Joey said as she opened the door. She stopped in mid sentence and almost dropped the phone when she realized her father was standing on the other side of the door.

"Dad," she said shocked, lowering the phone from her ear and turning it off.

"Hello Joey," Mike said, his gaze traveling to her swollen belly. The look on his face… Joey began to feel bad for not telling him about her pregnancy earlier.

"I-I was just about to call you," she said, holding up the phone. "Um… Come in," Joey said, motioning him into the apartment. He smiled, walking into the apartment. Once inside he stopped and looked around; Joey realizing he'd never seen where she had been living for the past year or so.

"Dawson's just out getting some food, but would you like something to eat, or drink?" she asked, feeling his eyes on her back as she began towards the kitchen. "I can make you a pot of coffee?" she offered, knowing Dawson had some around the kitchen somewhere. After finding out she was pregnant, Joey swore off coffee, and had since then.

"Sure," Mike said as he remained in place while Joey got the coffee machine ready. She looked over and noticed him looking around the living room.

"So…" Joey began, "how have you been?" she asked, walking back into the living room. Her father looked up at her and smiled.

"I've been good," he assured her. Joey nodded. "I hope you don't mind me just dropping by like this," Mike said. "Bessie told me about the baby, and gave me the address to where you were living," he explained. "I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. I hope that was okay?" he asked again.

"Bessie told you?" Joey repeated. "When?" she asked.

"About a month ago. I had asked about you and she explained that you were doing good and that… you were pregnant." Joey closed her eyes, different emotions hitting her. She was angry at Bessie for telling her father, yet at the same time she was relieved. She also felt bad about not telling him about it herself; completely forgetting the man.

"Dad, I'm sorry I-" she began.

"It's alright Joey. I didn't come here for that," Mike told her. "I just wanted to see you is all. Se how much you've grown." he paused, looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes. "You're my baby girl, and here you are… having your own baby." Joey felt the tears coming as she gave him a small smile.

"I just wish your mother was here to see you," he said. Joey looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Me too," she admitted. A few minutes later, the two were sitting together on the couch; Mike taking a drink of his coffee every so often as Joey showed him a few of the sonogram pictures.

"So, when is the baby due?" he asked curiously, looking down at the black and white pictures."The doctors are saying anytime during the first week of April," she said, rubbing her stomach.

"Wow, only two more months," Mike noted, handing the pictures back to Joey.

"Yeah, we got most of the nursery finished," Joey said. "Wanna see?" she asked, motioning to the hallway.

"I'd love to," Mike said. Joey smiled as she got up from the couch and headed for the baby's room. Joey flipped the light switch on, lighting up the nicely decorated room.

"Joey, this is beautiful," Mike said as they walked into the room, his eyes scanning all around the newly painted room.

"Thank you. Dawson's almost done putting all the baby stuff together," she explained. Remembering, she looked down at her watch and realized Dawson should be home by now.

"Well he's done a fantastic job; both of you have," he told her. She smiled and thanked him once more.

You know, I was more than happy when your sister told me that you and Dawson had gotten back together and that he was the father of your baby," Mitch explained after a few minutes. Surprised by her father's confession, Joey turned her attention to him.

"You were?" she asked.

"Of coarse. I've always liked Dawson," he said. "I was even a little disappointed when I heard the two of you had broken up; the first time I mean," he clarified. Both of them laughed.

Na, but I've always thought of him as the perfect guy for you; I was just waiting for _you _to realize that."

"Yeah, it did take me a while to realize that, huh?" Joey laughed. "We're engaged now," she told him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah, see," she said, extending her hand to show him her engagement ring. She loved showing it off to friends and family.

"Wow Joey, that… beautiful," he said, smiling. Just then, Joey heard the front door click open.

"Speak of the devil," she said, both hearing the door open, knowing this time it had to be Dawson.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dawson announced. "Jo, you would not believe how many places I looked for these things, but finally I found a place that made them," he continued, unaware Mike was there. Joey smiled as she stood there, Mike beside her, waiting for Dawson to notice but too busy unloading the few things he had picked up in town in the kitchen.

"Hey Dawson?" Joey said.

"Yeah?" he asked, finally turning around. His expression turned to totally surprise when he realized who was there. "Oh, hey Mike," Dawson said, surprised and happy to see him.

"Jo when I suggested you call him, I didn't mean.." he trailed off, smiling. "But this is good too," he said quickly, walking over to Mike and shaking his hand.

"Hello Mr. Potter, how are you?" he asked, shaking his hand as Joey walked over to him and put her arm around his side.

"Good. And please, call me Mike," he said quickly. "Were practically family anyways," he added.

"So, how long are you here in New York?" Dawson asked.

"Oh, just for the day," he said. "I just came by to see the two of you and find out more about my newest grandchild on the way," he said proudly.

Dawson smiled. "Well, how would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked, hoping Joey wouldn't mind. He hazard a glance over at her, noticing she didn't look angry.

"I'd be honored," Mike said. Dawson smiled, looking over at Joey who gave a small smile. He knew things between her and her father wasn't the best, but he wanted to change that. They had already lost so many people in the past year, he wanted to start adding people, not subtracting them.


	28. Chapter 26

****

Chapter 26

Almost two months had gone by since Mike showed up at their doorstep that night. Afterwards, the two had talked on the phone some, trying to repair they're relationship; which had gotten better in the past few months. But Joey, being hurt by him in the past, was still somewhat hesitant. "People change, Joey. Give the man a chance," Dawson kept telling her. So she did. The two talked on the phone at least once a week, trying to catch up on what they'd both missed out on. Dawson was glad she and Mike were talking more. He knew what it felt like to loose a parent when you weren't getting long, and he didn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, especially Joey.

But the two were also busy finishing preparing for the new member of their family; who was expected to be arriving in another five weeks, minimum. All they had to do was the finishing touches and the baby room was ready and waiting.

"What do you think about Melissa?" Joey asked as she and Dawson walked down the street. They had been watching a birthing film Joey picked up when she realized she h ad been lazy through her pregnancy so far and that she should start walking every morning -after she got an okay from the doctor. Not wanting to and not allowed to walk alone, Dawson decided to accompany her every morning for their run.

"What's wrong with the name Chelsea?" Dawson asked, walking on left side of her.

"It's okay.." she said. "Doesn't thrill me though."

"Well, we shouldn't even be discussing girls names since it's going to be a boy," he said confidentially. Joey laughed, shaking her head.

"You know, Bessie told me an old wives tale that if a woman eats a lot of dairy foods then the baby will be a girl and if she eats a lot of spicy food, it'll be a boy," Joey explained. "So the baby may very well be a girl."

"Okay, well it could just the same be a boy," Dawson said. "You went through a spicy food kick not too long ago," Dawson reminded her.

"Fine, let's discuss boys names," Joey said, knowing she wouldn't win. Dawson smiled, feeling glad she let him win this one. "How about Joshua?" she asked. He thought about it for a second.

"I don't know. Didn't you date a guy named Joshua?" Dawson asked, mentally trying to go down the list of all the guys Joey had dated.

Joey laughed. "I'd never date anyone named Joshua." She crinkled her nose. "Something about the name…" she trailed off.

"Alright then how about Jacob, or Jason, or Tyler?" he suggested.

"Oh I like those names," Joey said, smiling. "You know when we get home we should probably make a list of the girls names and the boys names we agree on."

Dawson laughed. "I can just see how that list is going to be."

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked.

"Jo, we've been trying to decide on names for weeks now. At the rate were going the baby will be here before we got a name picked out for the little guy."

"Or girl," Joey said quickly.

"Or girl," he said. "Regardless, this kid's going to need a name."

"I totally agree," Joey said.

Dawson thought for a second and smiled. "Hey, what would you think about a baby naming shower? Like mom did when she was pregnant with Lily?" Dawson suggested. Joey thought about it for a second. Actually the thought had crossed her mind before, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She'd want her sister there along with Gale, and Andie, and they'd have to get Audrey down there. She just wasn't sure if it was worth the hassle when everyone would be coming in another month when the baby was born.

"I thought about that actually," Joey admitted, mirroring her thoughts. "But everyone's going to be coming here when the baby's born anyways. I mean, would it really be worth it?" she asked. Dawson shrugged.

"It's up to you. I'm for it either way," he said.

"You know, sometimes I think your _too _supportive," Joey said. "I can't make alll the decisions; I'm horrible at decision making!"

"Yeah, I'll say," Dawson mumbled. He looked over at Joey, surprised she hadn't heard him; also relieved. The two walked in silence for a few moments, both enjoying the beautiful March morning. It was a little cool, but with a few layer of clothes on it wasn't bad at all.

"C'mon, let's head back to the apartment," Dawson suggested, looking down at his watch realizing they'd been out for over an hour; just walking and talking.

"Yeah, I gotta go pee," she said, causing Dawson to laugh.

"Figures," he said as they headed back to their apartment.

Joey stood, Dawson's arm around her side as they looked around the brightly colored room, smiles on both their faces. The baby's room was now finished; completely set up and waiting for the baby to arrive. Stuffed animals littered each corner of the room along with the crib which sat in the middle of the room. The rocking chair was positioned so that Joey could look out the window when she was rocking the baby -or Dawson. They had also picked up a changing table and a small dresser; little drawings Joey had painted a few weeks back dotted all over the walls, bright yellow suns and white puffy clouds. A little creek running through one side of the wall. She liked that picture the most. Over the crib, Dawson had hung the mobile they had picked up, little baby animals hanging down. The sight of the room caused Joey's eyes to water -that and her raging hormones.

Dawson looked over at her, studying her reaction to the finished room. He had added the finishing touches the other day, but this was the first time Joey had seen the room completely finished. The only thing they were waiting for now was the baby. Her bag was even packed; Dawson had told her it was a _little_ too early for her hospital bad to be packed, but she had insisted, telling him she had nothing to do.

"So, what do you think?" Dawson asked finally.

"It's perfect," she assured him.

"I'm just hoping with my history with putting things together that the baby doesn't fall through the crib," he said, causing Joey to laugh.

"I'm sure it's fine," she said, her eyes still gazing around the room before finally settling on Dawson. "I just can't believe he or she will be here in another month."

"I know, I can't either," he admitted. "Seemed like it was just yesterday you came into my office and told me you were pregnant," Dawson said, smiling at the memories at that day. The day that changed his life forever; in the best possible way.

"You know what this means," Joey said after a few moments.

"What?"

"Now all we gotta do is decide on a name," she said. Dawson groaned, knowing she was right. They hadn't been able to decide on a name. They had gone through the past two weeks trying to make a choice on one, unable to settle on the right one.

"You know Dawson, there's still one baby name we haven't brought up; yet I have a feeling we both have thought about it," she said.

"What's that?" he asked. She paused for a moment, before telling him the name.

"Mitch." Dawson froze, unsure of how to respond. Joey watched, his expression unreadable as she struggled to figure out what was going through his mind. He rarely ever talked about his father in the past six years since his death.

"Well uh, I guess that's a possibility," he said.

"You don't like it?" Joey asked.

"It's not that," he said. "I can't really explain it. I guess I wish he was here to see his first grandchild is all," he told her. Joey nodded, knowing how he felt. She wished more than ever, that her mother was still alive; to help her out when the baby was born and just to see her again.

"I know," Joey said, sympathetically. "And if you don't want to discuss that name as a possibility, that's okay too."

"Let's not rule it out just yet," he said, showing a hint of smile as he reached down. Holding her hand and stroking the back of it.

"Okay," Joey said smiling.

Joey hummed to herself as she walked back into the apartment, carrying a stack of mail they had neglected for a few weeks. She had been reading up on baby names since she had told Dawson she'd work on their name dilemma while he was out, but got bored with it, so decided to get their mail. She walked into the house, thinking of Dawson -as usual, feeling happy for him. He had left earlier, telling her he had an appointment with someone about the script he'd been writing. She flipped through the mail quickly before putting it down on the table to look at later.

But as she went to walk away, an envelope suddenly caught her attention. She frowned as she picked it up and studied it. It was from Los Angeles. And it was addressed to Dawson. She then looked at the return address. Julie Leigh. The name wasn't familiar, but it didn't make her any less curious. Curiosity begged her to open it, but knowing it wasn't right to open Dawson's mail. She pried her eyes away from the letter and began towards the living room to find something to do. _What's the harm in looking? He looked at my diary and that's a lot worse than opening a letter…_ A voice inside Joey's head reasoned. She bit her bottom lip as she walked back over to the table and picked up the letter.

"What the hell," she mumbled to herself, before tearing open the letter. She took out the letter and scanned it quickly. Words and phrases jumped out at her… _Dawson, I miss you….. When are you coming back?…. It's not the same here without you….. Remember the time when.. _Joey tore her gaze away from the letter once more, throwing onto the table and taking a few steps back. Hurt and anger rushing over her. Was Dawson seeing another girl? Some old girlfriend back in L.A? It had happened before, what would be different now? Joey put her hand on her stomach, as if shielding her unborn child. Everything was different now. Or so she had thought till then.

Joey turned around, contemplating what to do next when she heard the front door open. She turned around, her hand still on her stomach, feeling the need to protect her child from Dawson. As soon as he looked into her face, he could tell something was wrong.

"Jo, what is it?" he asked, putting a folder down on the counter as he walked over towards her. Joey stepped back.

"You tell me," she said, grabbing the letter and forcefully handing it to him. He looked at her confused before looking down at the letter. She watched as he began to read the letter.

"Who is she, Dawson?" Joey asked, biting back tears. She couldn't take it if he was cheating on her. A pert of her knew he wasn't, that he couldn't. but another part told her not to rule it out.

"Joey, it's not what you think," he assured her.

"Isn't it?" she asked. "Dawson, I can't even form a thought in my head right now," Joey said, walking into the living room, Dawson at her heels.

"Joey, just stop," he said, catching her arm and wheeling her around.

"Leave me alone," she said, trying to brush him off.

"Just wait a second here. Let me explain!" he said.

"Explain what, huh? Are you seeing her?" Joey asked.

"No," Dawson said without hesitation. "Joey, she was an assistant of mine in L.A. and-"

"Did you sleep her when you went down there recently?" she asked.

"What? No! Joey, I- how could you even think I'd do something like that?" he asked, unable to believe what was happening. She was overreacting, and there was no getting through to her.

"It's happened before. You having a girlfriend back home while your with me," Joey spatted. "How do I know this isn't the case again?" she asked. "How do I know your not sleeping with her behind my back?"

"Oh you wanna talk about history repeating itself, huh? How do I know you won't leave me again for Pacey!?" Dawson asked, now angry as well. "I seem to recall a lot of 'sneaking around' between the two of you."

"I don't love Pacey!" she exclaimed. "And why are you changing the subject, Dawson? Were talking about you and this 'girlfriend' back in L.A." she reminded him. "I mean, god, were having a _baby_ Dawson! We're _engaged_!" she shouted, motioning to her ring.

"Cheating, huh? Your not really the one to talk when it comes to that, " he said.

"Yeah well the last time I checked, you were right there with me and I seem to recall you _knew _I was with him!" she exclaimed back.

Dawson suddenly got a sense of clarity, realize they were yelling at one another. "Joey, I'm not going to do this," he told her, lowering his voice. "I'm not cheating on you, okay?"

"How do I know, Dawson? This letter doesn't exactly help in your-"

"You just have to trust me, okay!!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

"Dawson, this has happened before; I don't know if I can," she told him.

"Alright, fine. I'm going to do something your good at doing," he said. "Walking away." He turned and began towards the door. Joey suddenly grabbed the couch for support and put her other hand on her stomach as she bent forward.

"Dawson!" Joey said quickly. Dawson turned around quickly, realizing pain was in her voice, not anger. He walked back over to her quickly.

"Jo, what is it?" Dawson asked, putting his hands on her shoulders to try and help her, forgetting they had just been arguing. "Is it the baby?" he asked worriedly,. Joey slowly looked up at him, her face pale and filled with shock.

"Dawson…I think I'm in labor…"


	29. Chapter 27

****

Chapter 27

"Your _what_?" Dawson repeated, unsure of what he had just heard. He stood there, in shock as Joey attempted to stand straight, her hand on her stomach while she clutched the back of the couch. "Joey that's impossible, your not do for another five weeks!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, tell that to your baby!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth. Dawson nervously ran his hand through his hair, like how he used to when he was a teenager and had longer hair. He wasn't prepared for this yet. He still had a few weeks to prepare himself for it!

"Are you sure your really in labor?" he asked. "I mean, maybe your just having cramps?" he suggested.

"I'm positive Dawson," she assured him.

"Okay, um, you sit down over here for a second," he began as he helped her to the couch. "And I'll… go get the book," he said before disappearing to the bedroom. Joey rolled her eyes as she continued to grit her teeth. He ran back into the living room, the pregnancy book Audrey had given them earlier on in his hand.

"Feeing any better yet?" he asked. If looks could kill, the one she gave him would have killed him right then and there. "Right, stupid question," he said before he began flipping through the book, pacing back and fourth in front of her as he searched for what he was looking for. Joey just watched as he walked back and fourth quickly flipping through pages in the book.

"Aha!" he exclaimed a few minutes later. "It says here women can sometimes experience false contractions, which can be mistaken for the real thing," he explained, looking up from the book. "Could this maybe be the case? My mom did that a lot."

"Dawson.." she said worriedly, looking down as the seat of her overalls suddenly became wet.

"Please tell me that was urine," Dawson said. Joey shook her head.

"Okay, so maybe this is the real thing," he said. He then began scanning the book once more. "I just wanna be-"

"Dawson, if you don't move your ass, and stop checking that damn book, I'm going to have our first child here on the couch!" she exclaimed.

"Right," Dawson said, tossing the book aside. "I'm just going to call the hospital and-" he began, walking towards the phone.

"There's no time," Joey said, struggling to get up from the couch. Dawson ran over to her and helped her up. They headed towards the door.

"Grab my bag!" Joey reminded him as he opened the door.

"Shit!" he cursed, "Just stay right there," he told her before running into their bedroom and grabbing the bag.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere!" she exclaimed, gripping the doorknob as he ran back over to her, the bag in his hand.

"Going down these stairs would be so much easier if I wasn't pregnant," Joey said as Dawson helped her down the stairs.

"It's okay, I got you," he said, having a firm grip on her arm as he climbed down the stairs beside her, and drove as fast as possible towards the hospital.

As soon as they pulled up in front of the hospital, Dawson jumped out, grabbing a wheelchair and positioning it beside the passenger's side for Joey. Helping her out of the car, Joey plopped down in the wheelchair, allowing Dawson to wheel her into the hospital.

"Hi, uh, my girlfriend's in labor and…I think we need a doctor," Dawson said to the receptionist, who just looked at him for a second. "Uh, we called from the car," he added.

"Name please," she asked.

"Dawson Leery," he said quickly.

"No, the name of the one having the baby," she clarified.

"Oh! Uh, Joey Potter," he said. The woman looked down at some papers in front of her, scanning the paper for Joey's name.

"Okay, Dr. Ross's patient, right?" she asked.

"Yes!" Joey said finally, breathing heavily in the wheelchair as she experienced another contraction.

"Okay, miss, were going to need your boyfriend here to fill out some paperwork," she said, handing Dawson some papers on a clipboard, "while we get you set up in a room."

"Okay," Joey said as a male nurse appeared behind her and began to wheel her out of the lobby. "Wait a second. Dawson!" Joey yelled. Dawson's head snapped up from the paperwork he had been scanning through.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking over to her.

"I've got a little phone book full of everyone's names. I need you to call them," she told him, gritting her teeth.

"I will, I promise." Joey looked up at him and forced a smile.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," she said. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be in there in a minute," he promised before the nurse wheeled her away. Dawson stood, watching her disappear before looking down at the pages of paperwork and sighing.

Finally Dawson had finished the paperwork and had called Bessie, Gale, Jack and a few others before being able to go in and see Joey. When he walked into the private room she had requested, the doctor was already in there, standing beside Joey, who was already out of her overalls and into the hospital clothing. The expression on her face appeared to be more annoyed and less pain than before.

"Dawson!" Joey said, sounding relieved once she caught sight of him entering the room. He walked over to the other side of her.

"Hey, I'm here," he assured her. "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking up at the doctor. She smiled.

"Well, as you know Joey's a little early here to be having the baby. But it appears your baby has had enough and wants to come out," the doctor explained. "But the good news is that the baby's developed enough that there shouldn't be any problems once he or she is born." Dawson and Joey both sighed in relief. "Although he may be a little small," she added.

"How small?" Dawson asked.

"Ehh… I'd say maybe five- six pounds; maybe a little less."

"And how much does a typical baby weigh?" Joey asked, a little concerned about the baby's estimated weight.

"Depends. It could go anywhere from seven to sometimes even nine pounds," she said. Joey's eyes went wide and she pitied the women who give birth to larger babies.

"Right now Joey is two centimeters dilated," she informed him. Dawson looked at her blankly, not knowing what that meant.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked.

"We've still got a while to go. It appears Joey's labor has slowed down a bit. She needs to get to ten centimeters before anything happens," she explained.

"Meaning I gotta sit here and wait," Joey said, sounding a little angry and annoyed.

"I don't understand, before we got here, I was afraid she was going to have the baby in our car, and now your telling me it's slowed down since then and we've gotta wait?" he asked.

The doctor shrugged. "These things happen," she told him. "I'll be back in in about an hour to check up on you okay Joey? See how far you are then."

"Okay, thank you," Joey said. The doctor smiled before disappearing out the door. Joey sighed in frustration, leaning back in the bed, resting her hands on her belly.

"So we've got a little bit to wait," Dawson said, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Yup," Joey agreed, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Joey, about earlier…" he began. Joey looked over at him, knowing where he was going with this.

"Dawson, it was my fault. I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating," Joey said, surprising Dawson.

"So you believe me?" he asked. Joey looked at him for a second, before nodding.

"Yeah." Dawson smiled before leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

"Good because Joey, I'd _never_ cheat on you. I want you to know that," he said.

Joey smiled. "I know." The two sat there for a few moments, silent. The clock on the wall making the only nose.

"And I didn't mean any of the things I sad. I was just mad," Dawson told her after a few moments of silence.

Joey smiled once more. "Me too."

"And I-" he began.

"Dawson, it's okay, really," Joey assured him, reaching over and rubbing his arm. "I love you Dawson," she whispered."

"I love you too Joey," he told her, taking her hand in his and giving it a loving squeeze.

"So did you call Bessie and your mom?" Joey asked a few minutes later. Dawson nodded his head.

"Uh huh, and Jack, and Audrey," he assured her.

"Okay, good," Joey said, relieved. Another lapse of silence as the two drift off into their own thoughts.

"I wonder what Jen would say if she were still alive," Dawson said finally.

"Oh gosh, I can only imagine," Joey said, smiling. "She'd probably say something about 'well it's about time!' or just grin at us," Joey said. The two of them laughed.

"Yeah," Dawson agreed. Their moment of reflecting was interrupted by Joey having another contraction.

"Oh. Ow! Ow!" Joey said as she sat up a little, reached for Dawson's hand. "A contraction," she said as she squeezed his hand. She exhaled as it passed.

"This is going to be a long night," Joey said, rubbing her stomach.

A few hours later, Joey remained laying on the bed, now only three and a half centimeters dilated and growing more and more frustrated as the hours dragged on.

"This isn't happening!" Joey exclaimed after the doctor left.

"Would you rather have an extremely fast labor?" Dawson asked, standing up to stretch his legs once more.

"Yes. A really fast labor would be heaven right now," she said. Dawson smiled.

"You know, we've been here what, three -maybe four hours now. People should be getting here soon!" Joey said.

"I'm sure they're on their way," Dawson said.

"Dawson, it doesn't take _that _long to get to New York from Capeside," Joey reminded him. Dawson shrugged.

"Well I'm sure Jack had go get Aimee ready -if he's bringing her. And mom and Bessie are probably on their way," he said, sitting down.

"Well hey need to get here," Joey grumbled. "Then again, by the time I have this kid, I'll be a year older."

"Jo, I'm sure it's not _that _bad," Dawson said.

"Dawson, I'm trying to fit something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a lemon. Would you like to trade places with me and see how painful it really is?" she asked.

"Actually…no," he said, standing up. "And on that note, I'm going to go get something to eat," he said.

"Wimp!" Joey called after him.

Dawson sighed, staring at the different options the hospital vending machine carried, his mind on Joey and their baby. He wasn't really hungry, he just needed a break.   
"Dawson?" a female voice asked. He turned around, relieved hearing the voice.  
"Mom," he said smiling as Gale rushed over to him. He smiled as they embraced.  
"I got here as soon as I could. John is still at home with Lily," she explained, pulling away from him. "So how is she?" she asked.  
"Uh, well it's going...slow," he said. Gale looked at him confused.   
"But, when you called you said.." she began.  
"I know. But as soon as we got here, it just kinda…stopped," he explained as the two began towards Joey's room.  
"Dawson, she's five weeks early. Is the baby going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.   
Dawson nodded. "The doctor said the baby's lungs and all the important organs are developed enough so the baby should… pull through," he said as they neared Joey's room. Then they entered, Joey was standing beside the bed, presumably stretching. She had been laying in the hospital bed for a few hours now.  
"Hey Jo, we got a visitor," Dawson said as he walked into the room, Gale behind him. Joey smiled as Gale came into view.  
"Hi honey. How you doing?" Gale asked as she walked over to Joey, rubbing her back.   
"Better," she said, trying to stand a little straighter, her hand on the small of her back. "I just had to stretch my legs," Joey explained, motioning over to the bed.  
"Can I get you anything?" Gale asked, putting her purse down on the chair in the corner of the room.  
"Thank you but I'm fine," Joey said. A pause. "Did you…talk to my sister?" she asked, wishing Bessie was here. As much as she loved and was close to Gail, she wanted her sister there badly.   
"Honey, I'm sure she's on her way," Gail assured her just as Bessie walked in.  
"Ohmigosh, I found you guys!" Bessie said happily. Gail stood up, happy Bessie arrived. "Hey Gale," Bessie said, hugging her.  
"Hi Bess," Gale said, hugging back. Bessie then walked over to her sister. "Joey," Bessie said worriedly, carefully hugging her sister. "Dawson called; the baby's not due for another month is everything-" Bessie began worriedly.  
"The doctor said she far along enough to where it should be fine," Dawson explained. "Just she's probably going to have to stay in the hospital with the baby a little longer." Bessie nodded, hugging Dawson.  
"Ow, Dawson!" Joey said, gripping the side of the bed. Dawson rushed over behind her, supporting her from behind as another contraction hit her.   
"Why don't we get you back in the bed, okay?" Dawson suggested before helping her back into the hospital bed.   
"Where's Alexander and Lily?" Joey asked after a few minutes, noticing neither of them around.  
"John's got them both at the house," Gail explained. "He'll be here later. You sister and I just didn't think the kids would want to be here," she said.  
"Plus, we were more worried about you being in labor so early," Bessie added. "How long ago was the doctor in here last?" she asked.  
"She was just in here not too long ago; she comes to check on Joey about every hour or so seeing how things are going so…" he trailed off.  
"Slow!" Joey said, irritated.   
"But is that normal?" Bessie asked. "I mean, when I had Alexander, there were complications, sure, but it wasn't this slow."  
Dawson shrugged. "I'm trying all I can to understand what she's saying every time the doctor comes in. Bessie and Gale laughed. "So I'm kinda glad you're here." He looked over at Joey and smiled; he smiled back.

Fifteen hours later, Joey sat in the bed…still pregnant. Dawson had turned the small television on to try and pass the time as Joey progressed in labor. The doctor had been in and out -telling them Joey was now only five centimeters dilated; still not far along enough to start to push. Already Bessie and Gale had arrived; Jack had just arrived, leaving Aimee home for now with Doug so he could be more of a help then he would be if he had Aimee in tow. Andie had also showed a little while after Jack had.

Joey shrieked in pain, sitting up as another contraction hit her. Dawson's heart broke, watching her in so much pain as she gripped his hand for dear life. She then sat back in the bed, resting as it passed. Bessie leaned over, pushing some hair from her face.

"Bessie, I'll be right back. I gotta take a break," Dawson said, standing up.

"Take your time Dawson, it's okay," she assured him. He looked down at Joey, kissing the top of her hand.

"Do you want anything?" he asked. "More ice chips?"

"Yeah, could you get me some more? I'm thirsty," she said. He smiled.

"I'll get you some," he promised before leaving. Dawson sighed heavily, taking a seat in the waiting room along with everyone else. It had been a quiet night, so there was no one else in the waiting room except for his party.

"How is she doing?" Jack asked. He and Andie had gone in to see her a few hours ago, but hadn't seen her since.

"She's doing…okay," he said finally, unsure of how else to answer. "I just needed a break from it all," he admitted, rubbing his face.

"Is there anything any of us can do?" Andie asked. Dawson shook his head.

"There isn't even anything I can do. Until she's further along all we can do is wait," he explained. He sat there for a few seconds. "Well she wanted some ice chips, so I should…" he said, standing up. "Get her some. It's the least I can do." He then hugged everyone before leaving.

"Is Audrey here yet?" Joey asked a few hours later. Her contractions had picked up speed, and the doctor had told her she had now grown eight centimeters dilated; therefore she was closer. "Everyone else is here. Is she here yet?" she asked, sitting up a little. Dawson smiled, brushing a few strand of hairs from her sweaty forehead.

"I'm not sure," he told her. He looked up at Gale; Bessie was grabbing something to eat in the waiting room. "Mom, can you go see if Audrey's here yet?" he asked, not wanting to leave her side now that things began to speed up.

"Of coarse honey," Gail said. "I'll be right back," she told them both, rubbing Joey's arm lightly before exiting the room. Dawson, who was standing beside Joey, smiled down at Joey, proud of how well she had done so far.

"Joey, your doing great honey. Your doing great," he assured her.

Joey gave him a small smile and reached over for his hand. "Is the baby okay?" she asked, worried that it was taking so long. Dawson had wondered the same thing, asking the nurse the last time she had gone on and checked on Joey. She had assured him the baby was fine and still had a strong heartbeat.

"The baby's fine," he assured her. "She's just taking her time." She smiled.

"So you think it's going to be a girl, huh?" she asked. Dawson smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Audrey came in a few seconds later.

"Oh Bunny! I got here as soon as I could," Audrey said, walking over to Joey. "How ya doing?" she asked. "No wait, you don't have to answer that. I'm sure I got an idea of how your doing." Joey smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you came," she said, smiling.

"Of coarse I came," Audrey assured her. "Are you kidding? I'm going to be here for each and every kid you two have together," she said, causing Joey to smile. Her eyes then grew wide, her face suddenly scrunching up in pain.

"Uh, I think she's.." Audrey trailed off as Dawson noticed her face as well; Joey instantly reaching out for his hand. Audrey looked down and was shocked to see blood dotting Joey's hospital gown below. "Dawson, look," Audrey said, motioning downward. He looked down, his heart skipping a beat as he saw what Audrey saw; Blood. Not a lot but enough to worry.

"Audrey, go get a doctor," he said quickly.

Joey looked up at him worriedly as Audrey quickly exited the room. "Dawson, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's alright, everything's going to be okay," he assured her, stroking her forehead as he held her hand. Joey looked down, catching a glance of the blood on the bed.

"Dawson, there's blood," she said worriedly. The doctor then came on, walking over to Joey.

"Is everything okay, Dr. Ross? There's blood," Joey said.

"Your doing great, Joey. Everything's fine," she told her as she listened for the baby's heartbeat and examined Joey to see how far along she was. "In fact, let's get you into the delivery room."

"It's time?" Joey asked quickly, sitting up as a nurse walked into the room pushing a wheelchair in.

"Yes it is," she assured her. The doctor looked at the wheelchair. "I don't think we should move her. Let's just get her on there?" she said. The nurse nodded in agreement as the two wheeled Joey out of the room in the bed.

Dawson walked beside the bed, holing her hand as they wheeled her down the hall and into the delivery room; her eyes as big as saucers the whole way there, worried about the blood. He himself was a little concerned, but remained calm or her sake.

"Dawson, is everything okay? Is the baby…" she trailed off as they entered the delivery room. Dawson knew she was worried and didn't want her to.

"Jo, everything is okay-" he began.

"No, don't tell me everything's okay. I may be in labor and scared, but I'm not dumb. Something's not right!" she said, tired of hearing everyone saying everything was okay when she had a feeling that wasn't the case. Joey's doctor turned around, hearing Joey's outburst of panic and fear.

"Joey, the reason why your bleeding is because the labor started off fast, then slowed down and now it's speeding up again. Everything's fine -as far as we can tell- on the inside," she assured her. "There's going to be some blood, there usually is delivering babies." The doctor and nurse then continued prepping Joey for the birth as Dawson watched, overtaken by it all. He would be a father in a few short hours. Maybe even minutes by the looks of it.

"Joey honey, I'll be right back. I'm going to let everyone know, okay?" he asked, brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead.

"Okay," she said, her voice small. He smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead before heading out in the waiting room to let everyone know.

"Joey's been moved to the labor and delivery room!" Dawson announced, causing everyone to stand up; shocked and surprised. "I can't believe I'm about to be a father!" he said in awe and excitement.

"Well what are you doing out here? Get back to her side!" Jack said, a smile on his face. Dawson grinned before running back out of the waiting room, and back into the room to Joey's side. Once he returned back into the room, the doctor and Nurse were huddled around Joey as she screamed -he guessed from another contraction, but this time, he noticed she was pushing.

"What'd I miss?" he asked as he walked over to the right side of her bed and took her hand in his.

"A lot!" she exclaimed, her forehead covered in sweat. Dawson flinched, but still held her hand, ready to help in any way he can.

"Alright Joey, on the next contraction I need you to push," the doctor told her. Joey nodded, as another one hit and she pushed.

"Ow, ow! Jo…Jo; your breaking my hand," Dawson said a few minutes later, gritting his teeth. The nurse looked over for a quick second, noticing Joey had a pretty tight grip on Dawson's hand.

"Dawson, shut up!" Joey said, her teeth clenched as well as she continued pushing. She looked over at Dawson after her contraction passed her. "I hate you, I hate you! I wouldn't be in any pain if it wasn't for you-" she was cut off as she was forced to push as well.

"They always say that," the doctor assured Dawson as she tended to Joey. Dawson thought back to the fight they had had earlier; the things they had said to one another. That was the bad thing about them knowing so much about one another and having so much history together; they knew how to hurt each other the most. He looked down at Joey who's face wore nothing but a painful expression as she fought to push their child out. Nothing mattered to Dawson anymore, just his family.

"I can't push anymore," Joey said, her voice low and exhausted sounding as she leaned back onto the bed.

"Jo, your doing great. You can do this," he encouraged. Joey shook her head.

"Dawson, I-I can't. It hurts to much and… I'm so tired," she said. Dawson's heart went out to her. Suddenly he felt as if he got off easily watching Joey in pain while he was standing beside her, holding her hand.

"You can do this Joey, I know you can," he said Joey shook her head once more. "Jo just think; in a few minutes you'll get to see our baby," he reminded him. Joey looked up at him; into his eyes. "Joey I know your in pain, but your almost done," he assured her.

"The baby's crowning!" the doctor announced, looking up.

"You hear that! The baby's coming!" Dawson said excitedly. Joey looked up at him and tried the best she could through the pain and smiled.

"Just a few more pushes should do it," the doctor assured her.

"Joey, c'mon, you can do this!" he told her, giving her hand a loving squeeze.

"Alright now, push!" the doctor instructed. Joey nodded and pushed all she could, wanting it to end and to be laying there holding their baby in her arms. "That was excellent! Do you think you've got two more of those in ya?" she asked. Joey looked at Dawson for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, I think so," she said. The doctor smiled. Joey pushed once more, her free hand gripping the side of the bed.

"Good! Joey, the baby's half way out," she informed her. Oh and Joey could feel it. Her contractions had come on too quickly, and she wasn't allowed any drugs to help her out.

"Jo… again with my hand.." Dawson said. Joey shot him a look that would have killed him on the spot if it could. "Right, I'll just be shutting up," he said. A few seconds later, the sound of a newborn crying filled the room; Joey leaning back onto the bed, exhausted.

"Joey, I love you so much, you did it!" he said, kissing her forehead.

"What is it?" Joey asked. Having had to wait eight months to find out what it was she was carrying.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, smiling.

"Dawson, Dawson, it's a girl!" Joey said happily. Dawson smiled, loving their baby either way.

"Would you like to cut the chord?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah-yeah," Dawson stuttered, walking over to the nurse.

"Here," she said, hanging him the scissors. Dawson hesitated a second before cutting it. He smiled, returning back to Joey as the Nurse handed the baby to Joey, who was anxious to see the baby.

"Can I hold her?" Joey asked.

"For a few minutes, yeah," she said, handing the baby to Joey. "But because the baby's premature, we need to get her checked out and cleaned up as soon as possible." Joey just smiled as she looked down at the tiny screaming child she had brought into the world only moments ago. Dawson stood there in awe as he looked down at his soul mate and the tiny person they had created together.

"She's beautiful," Joey said as she admired the baby in her arms, feeling both touched and exhausted from the labor.

"Just like her mother," Dawson said softly, reaching over and rubbing the baby's tiny fist. The tiny baby had a dark patch of hair on the top of her head already with dark, olive colored skin just like Joey.

"She's so small," Joey noticed. She remembered after her nephew was born, he was a lot larger then her own baby.

"Yeah," Dawson agreed, "but she's strong and healthy, and...she'll do alright," he assured her. Joey smiled as she looked over at him. "You know, I remember my dad telling me once that having a newborn in the house is pure adulterated hell. I wonder if it'll be the same case with us."

Joey looked down at their baby and smiled at her. "Na." The two laughed. "So…what are we going to name her?" Joey asked, remembering they still hadn't decided on a name yet.

"How about Emily?" he suggested. "Emily Lillian?" Joey thought for a second.

"I like that," she said. "Emily Lillian, is that your name?" Joey asked their daughter who then made an adorable noise, making her parents go 'aww.' "I think we finally settled in a name," Dawson said.

"Thank you," Joey whispered, looking up at him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For loving me, for putting up with me all those years -even after what I did, choosing Pacey. And most of all…for giving me this," she said, looking down at the baby, who was now looking around curiously. "Our Daughter."

The doctor then walked over to the couple. "I'm sorry but we need to take the baby now," she said. Joey looked down at the baby once more before the doctor took her.

"You did great," Dawson told her. "I love you."

"I love you," she said back. Dawson grinned, leaning down and kissing her forehead as the two sat there for a few minutes.

After updating everyone about Joey and proudly announcing he was now a father to a beautiful baby girl, who already looked like Joey, Dawson found himself heading to the NICU, the place the premature babies were brought, to see his and Joey's child. A tall, dark haired man was already standing at the large window, looking at the babies. Dawson realized he knew who the man was as he walked over to him.

"Pacey?" Dawson asked as he walked up beside him.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised to see him.

"I got a call first from Jack, then an ecstatic and shocked call from Andie telling me Joey had gone into labor a little early and what hospital everyone would be in," he explained.

"Why weren't you up in the waiting room?" Dawson asked.

"Because I didn't want to cause a scene. This was your big day, man. You're a father," Pacey said, smiling. Dawson returned the smile, deciding to leave it at that.

"So how is she?" Pacey asked.

"She's doing alright. You know Joey, she's a fighter," Dawson said.

"Oh yes," Pacey agreed. The two fell silent, thinking how funny it was that they were standing there, talking about the one woman that came between them in the first place. Pacey turned his gaze to the dozen babies in the room behind them; some sleeping, some crying, some just saying there.

"So where's your little guy?" he asked.

"Uh, actually, it's a girl," Dawson told him happily. A part of him wanted to have a son to do 'guy' stuff with, but loved their daughter just the same. He knew there was always next time for a boy…

"Emily Lillian, we named her," he told Pacey.

Pacey smiled. "That's cute. So where is she?" he asked. Dawson looked through the plate glass, scanning the room. He knocked on the window to get the nurses attention. She looked up.

"Leery baby?" he asked. She nodded, walking over to a bassinet and picking up a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She smiled at the baby before walking over closer to the window to give the men a better look.

"Wow, she looks just like-"

"Joey?" Dawson finished. "I know." Pacey could only stare at the baby wrapped in the pink blanket, her hands balled up into fists as she cried in protest from being picked up from her bed. Studying her tiny features, he then looked over at Dawson who's face was lit with love, and pride as he looked at his daughter as well. Thinking back how Dawson and Joey looked at one another; with so much love in their eyes, and now seeing the outcome of their love for each other, Pacey realized that his and Joey's time was over; it had been over for a while now.

"Pacey .. I-" Dawson began, turning towards Pacey.

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay," Pacey assured him, giving him a sincere smile. Dawson looks at him for a second, realizing what he meant, and returned the smile. All the pain and anger from all the years, and recently seemed to fade as the two friends forgave each other. Really forgave each other, silently deciding to start with a clean slate, putting the past behind them and embracing the future.


	30. Epilogue End

****

Epilogue:

Author's Note: As promised, here is the Epilogue. I hope it's good and ya'll like it because I was up 'till 3 am last night finishing it! Feedback please! I wanna hear what people thought of this chapter and story overall!

****

Joey stood in the Leery's guest room four months later, observing her reflection in the mirror. Looking at not only most of the baby weight she had lost in the three months since Emily was born, but at her beautiful wedding dress. It was a simple white, satin dress, with spaghetti straps; the gown flowing down past her knees, down to her ankles.

After Emily was born, both Joey and Dawson had decided on a small wedding back in Capeside, with only close friends and family attending with the reception afterwards being at the B&B. Bessie and Gale helped Joey plan the wedding, taking some of the stress off her, knowing she had her hands full as it was adapting to motherhood. Not that there was much adapting to be done. Dawson and Joey could not ask for a better baby. Emily quickly fell into a sleep pattern, getting up only once or twice in the night and that was to either eat or be changed; Dawson and Joey taking turns to tend to their baby. Joey smiled, thinking about her daughter as she walked over to the window. Her smile falter slightly; looking out and seeing all the guests on the backyard already, starting to feel the nervousness in the pit of her stomach creep up again as it had done earlier that morning. The night before was the worst. She was both anxious, and worried about what the following day had in store for them.

"This is ridiculous, why am I nervous?" she asked herself, now pacing back and fourth in the room. It wasn't like she didn't want to marry Dawson because she did. Most of her life she had secretly dreamed of what it'd be like. Then all the drama that accompanied being fifteen came crashing down…

She sighed as she continued pacing back and fourth. Everyone had been assuring her it was normal for her to have wedding day jitters, and that everyone had them.

"Joey?" a voice called to her. Joey looked up just as her sister poked her head through the door. "Joey, there you are!" she said, sounding relieved as she walked into the room.

"Where else would I be, Bess?" she asked. Instead of answering, Bessie stuck her head out the door and said, "I found her; she's in her, Audrey." Bessie looked back over to her sister, noticing her expression.

"Jo is everything okay?" she asked as Audrey walked in, carrying Emily. Joey smiled, seeing her four month old daughter. She had picked out a beautiful baby pink dress for the occasion, laughing to herself as she remembered warning back then a baby Lilly, not to let 'them' dress her in pink. And here she was almost ten years later, doing the same thing to her own daughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay; just got a case of wedding day jitters," she explained, walking over to Audrey and cooing to Emily.

"Why, you already had a baby with the guy, not to mention you've know him since you were both sperm," Audrey said. Leave it to Audrey to say something like that.

Joey laughed. "Thanks Audrey for putting things into prospective," she said. Emily now had her hand wrapped around her mother's index finger.

"Wanna go see your mommy while I go check on your daddy?" Audrey asked the baby before handing her over to Joey. Joey smiled down at Emily who was looking around at everything curiously.

"Your going to see Dawson?" Joey asked curiously as Audrey made her way towards the door.

"Just for a few minutes. And yes, I'll tell him you love him," she said, as if reading Joey's mind. "Not that he doesn't already know," she muttered, walking out of the room. Bessie watched her sister as she played with her baby, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you, you know," she said. Joey looked up at her sister. "Mom would be too," she added. Joey smiled, wishing her mother could have been there.

"Yeah, me too," she admitted.

"That reminds me," Bessie said as she looked down and produced a box from her purse. "Here," she said as she handed it to Joey. Joey looked at her sister for a second before opening the box, revealing a beautiful gold chain necklace with a single diamond stud attached. Joey looked up at her sister.

"It was moms. I was saving it for you, and I thought… today would be the perfect day to give it to you," she explained. Joey looked down at the necklace with tears in her eyes as she touched it gently. Bessie watched for a few seconds in silence as Joey eyes the necklace.

"Joey, aren't you going to put it on?" Bessie asked finally. Joey looked up at her sister once more. "Here, let me help you," she said as she took it from Joey and put it on her sister. She stood back and smiled.

"There, it goes great with the dress," Bessie told her.

"I agree," a male voice said from the doorway. Both girls' gazes went directly to the doorway where their father stood, dressed in a tux.

"Thank you," Joey said, touching the necklace in her neck.

"Well, I've got a few things to do," Bessie said. "Just be sure your ready in a half hour," she said to Joey before leaving, giving Joey and her father time alone.

Mike smiled as he walked over to Joey. "Joey your beautiful," he told her, grinning ear to ear, proud of his daughter.

"Thank you," she said again.

"Wow, here you are, my little girl…about to get married," he said.

"Joey smiled. "And already has a baby. What is it about us Potters doing things backwards?" she asked.

Mike laughed. "I'm not sure." Joey laughed along with him.

"Your mother would be proud though," he told her.

Joey smiled. "Yeah, Bessie said the same thing." The room fell silent, both thinking about Lillian.

"So… are you nervous?" Mike asked finally.

"A little," Joey admitted.

Mike smiled. "You know, I remember this one time when you and Dawson were playing outside the house. You had just finished watching some movie; I looked out the window to check on you two and you told me, 'Daddy, were getting married,'" he told her.

She smiled, her face lighting up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. The two of you were dressed up in…"

Upstairs in his room, Dawson looked in the mirror as he adjusted his tie, unable to believe he and Joey were getting married in another half hour. For some reason, the idea of them finally getting married surprised him, which made him laugh since they already had a four month old baby together. But he and Joey had never done anything together by the rules. Hell, they had slept together for the first time and they weren't even dating!

"What you laughing at over there?" Todd asked, walking into the room, wearing a tux as well. Dawson turned towards him and smiled.

"I was just thinking about Joey and I," he explained. Todd rolled his eyes and sat down on Dawson's bed.

"So…you two love birds are getting married at long last," Todd said.

"Yup," he said.

"Without even a bachelor party…" Todd said disappointed. Dawson grinned, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"I didn't propose to Joey just so I can have someone throw me a bachelor party," Dawson told him. "We've been busy with the baby and preparing for this wedding. Besides…" Dawson said. "I'm marrying the most beautiful women in the world, why would I want to see some girl prance around, stripping?" he asked.

"Who cares what you want, mate. What about me!" Todd said, causing Dawson to laugh.

"Speaking of, you've kept away from my mother, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But I was thinking… if Joey's friend there Audrey isn't seeing anyone…" he trailed off, a devilish grin on his face. "She wasn't the last time we-"

"Todd, please," Dawson interrupted, putting his hands up. "One; I don't wanna hear this and two; Audrey is a good friend of mine."

"Alright, then let's talk about this 'best man' thing?" he suggested. "Why is _he_ your best man? I mean, c'mon, what about me? At least I didn't steal her away from you!" he pointed out.

Dawson smiled. "Thank god for that. And besides…" he trailed off. "Pacey and I promised each other a looong time ago that when we got married, we'd be each other's best man. I can't break a promise," Dawson said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. He paused, thinking. "Ya know, now that I think of it-"

"Uh oh," Dawson cut in.

"Didn't that Jack guy also steal her from you?" he asked.

"I guess… if you wanna call it that," he said.

"Wait, isn't he gay?" he asked.

"Yup. But that was before he came out of the closet," he explained.

"Christ Leery, so let me get this straight; not only has this girl of your dated your best of buds Pacey, but she's dated your other friend who's now _gay_!"

"Yup," Dawson said once more.

"What guy _hasn't _she dated in this little group of friends you got?" he asked. Dawson paused for a second.

"Let me get back to you on that one." Before Todd could finish, Jack knocked on the open door, interrupting their conversation; or saving Dawson from it more or less.

"Hey man, you about ready? Cause...it's time," he said, pointing to his watch. Dawson grinned, ear to ear in anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said. "You about ready Todd?" Dawson asked. Todd sighed, standing up.

"Let's get this show on the road." With that, the three men headed out the door.

The ceremony was like a dream to Joey. After Lilly skipped down the isle, throwing daisy petals, Mike walked Joey down the isle; giving his youngest daughter away to the boy down the creek -something he'd hoped to do for a long time now. Joey grinned and was practically glowing as she walked down the isle towards Dawson, who stood beside his best man, Pacey. Everything seemed to fall in place, as thy had hoped. Dawson and Pacey seemed to have come to a closure, putting the past behind them and moving forward and Joey and Dawson were happier than they had ever been.

Joey smiled at their friends and family, looking over at Bessie and Gale, her daughter sitting with the two women, looking on with her big brown eyes. She then looked ahead at Dawson, the two locking eyes as she now stood in front of him, her bride maids; Andie and Audrey behind her. Alexander stood beside Dawson, a big smile on his face happy that he was the 'ring bear.' Joey and Dawson continued to look right into each other's eyes as the minister began.

Before they knew it, it was time to exchange vows, and slip on the rings.

"I, Dawson Wade Leery take you, Josephine Lynn Potter, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," Dawson vowed, meaning every word as he slipped her ring on her thin finger.

"I, Josephine Lynn Potter, take you, Dawson Wade Leery, to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," she said, meaning every word just as well as she slipped his ring on his finger. She looked at Dawson and they both smiled, happy and unable to believe they were here. Getting married. The pastor then announced then husband and wife and they kissed passionately, their first kiss as Mr. And Mrs. Leery. Everyone cheered, like they had been waiting for this moment for as long as they had. Joey looked at Dawson and smiled, ready to start her life with him as his wife.

Afterwards, everyone gathered at the B&B for the reception where Pacey had food prepared for everyone. The happy couple danced their first dance to the song "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk in the backyard near the creek after Pacey delivered the sweetest best man's speech either of them had ever heard. Everyone else danced around them yet they were oblivious to it all

Joey looked over to the right side of here and smiled, seeing Lilly and Alexander dancing. She got Dawson's attention and motioned over to the two. Dawson smiled; the two reminding him of him and Joey more and more each day. Joey glanced around, looking for her baby. Her gaze stopped and she smiled; a tiny crowd was around Emily as Bessie and Gale showed her off to everyone.

"I still can't believe this," Joey admitted.

"Me neither," Dawson said. There was a pause. "Can you believe the last time we were dancing was when we were back here for my mom's wedding," he said. "Gosh, so much has changed since then."

"It has," she agreed.

"But in the best ways possible," Dawson said.

"Yeah." Dawson then leaned in for a kiss as Joey dangled her hands over his shoulders, occasionally playing with his hair. A little while later, someone tapped on Dawson's shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw Pacey.

"I was hoping I could cut in and dance with the beautiful _Mrs. _Leery?" he asked. Dawson grinned.

"Of coarse," he said, kissing Joey on the cheek. "I'm going to see if I can steal our daughter away from my mother for at least one dance," he said. Joey laughed as they watched Dawson walk towards the women in hopes of re-claiming his daughter.

"May I?" Pacey asked.

"Of coarse," she said as he took her hand in his and the two began dancing slow together, both smiling as they danced in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, I gotta admit, I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be dancing with someone else wife and having it be you," he said. "But if it's going to be anyone, I'm glad you married Dawson," he said honestly.

"Thank you, Pacey," she said honestly as well.

"You wanna know when I first realized I wasn't the one you were meant to be with?" he asked after a few minutes passed. Joey looked up at him. "It was when I bumped into you guys there around Christmas. I don't know why, but seeing the two of you together, something inside of my just…clicked and I realized that you and I had our time together, and I'm grateful for it everyday, but I wasn't the one; never was," he said.

"I've got a girl out there…somewhere, and she's the one I'm supposed to be with. I just gotta find her," he said. Joey smiled, looking past his shoulders at Andie, who was sitting at a table by herself, watching everyone else.

"I think she's closer than you think, Pace," she said. Pacey looked at her for a second. Joey motioned with her eyes. Pacey turned around and realized who Joey was referring to.

He laughed. "I don't know about that, Jo. It's been a long time since there's been anything between the two of us," he said.

"Time doesn't make a difference Pacey," Joey told him.

"Yeah, but… what If I go over there and it's so painfully awkward that one of us has to excuse ourselves?" he asked.

Joey shrugged. You never know until you go over there." Pacey continued dancing with her, still unsure and hesitant about going over and asking Andie to dance.

"Go over to her Pacey," she told him, coaxing him, knowing he wanted to deep down.

"Thank you," he said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek before walking over towards Andie. Joey stood there for a second, watching as everyone danced to the small band Gale had hired, one like what she had at her wedding not much more than a year ago. She looked over and her eyes stopped on someone, her heart melting as the sight of Dawson swaying softly to the music with Emily lit her heart. She smiled, walking over to them.

"Hey," she said.

Dawson looked up and smiled. "Hey." Joey put her arm around Dawson and she rested her chin on his shoulder and watched as he swayed back and fourth, holding their sleeping baby in his arms. Joey's heart ached she loved her daughter so much.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Joey said, tracing her tiny nose with her fingertip.

"Yeah, just like her mother," he said, looking up at Joey, smiling.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too,' he whispered back.

A little while later, after putting Emily down for her nap and pumping breast milk for while she and Dawson are on their Honeymoon, Joey stood in the room, leaning against the door frame as she watched her daughter sleep. After setting Emily down Joey had changed into clothes more comfortable since she and Dawson were getting ready to leave for their honeymoon in Italy.

A few minutes later, a pair of hands circled around her waste and light kisses trailed up and down her neck. Joey smiled, intertwining her fingers with his as she shifted, leaning against him.

"You ready to go?" he asked, already out of his tux and into regular clothes.

"I'm going to miss her," she admitted, looking at Emily who was sleeping peacefully in the playpen Bessie had when Alexander was younger.

"Yeah, me too," Dawson said, watching his daughter sleep as well.

"It's going to be weird not having to get up at night to feed her or change her," Joey said, resting against Dawson.

"Yeah." Dawson then grinned. "But I'm sure we'll adjust just fine," he said, nuzzling her neck. Joey grinned, knowing just what he was thinking.

"Oh we will, will we?" she asked, her grin matching his own.

"Mmm Hmm," he said, lowering her head to kiss her. Joey's hands went instantly to the back of his head as she tangled her fingers in his hair, feeling the same heat and desire that had always been between them.

"Okay, we have to stop or else we're never gonna go," she said finally.

"Your right, C'mon," he said, tugging her away from the room, kissing her on the neck as he led her through the living room where they bumped into Bessie.

"Hey you two, looks like you need to be heading off to Italy," she said, grinning.

"We're heading out now," Dawson assured her, his arms still snaked around Joey's stomach.

"Oh, Bess!" Joey said before he made it to the front door. "The milk is in the fridge, and both mine and Dawson's cell phone numbers are on the fridge and with Gale in case-" she began.

"I got it," she assured her. "Now Go!" she said. Joey smiled.

"Dawson, please take my sister out of here," she said. Dawson grinned.

"Yes Ma'am," he said before picking Joey up, causing her to squeal. Bessie smiled as she watched the two walk out the door, laughing. She had waited for this day; the day her sister would finally be happy, and it had finally come.

Joey looked over to the side of her, over at Dawson who sat in the drivers side of the car, the two holding hands as she looked out the window; her hair now down and blowing in the breeze as they drove to the airport. She smiled as she thought about the past and their future together, also letting her thoughts drift to that night in L.A. She admitted things were the best timing, and regretted the hurt she and Dawson had put Pacey through, but didn't regret what happened between her and Dawson. If it wasn't for that night, they would not be on their way to the airport, heading to their honeymoon, and they wouldn't have their beautiful little girl waiting at home for when they returned. Joey grinned as she looked out the window, _Yup, my life is perfect_, she said to herself, looking over at Dawson and giving his hand a loving squeeze, unable to picture her future without him by her side.


End file.
